Associations Douteuses à Gotham
by Antsybal
Summary: Lunacy Crack mène à Gotham une vie de criminelle des plus basiques, affrontant le Batman à l'occasion, s'alliant parfois à d'autres vilains... Jusqu'à ce soir d'Octobre, où le Joker se relève, acclamé par la foule, bouleversant à jamais l'ordre des choses.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les cris d'extase et de guerre avaient résonné dans les rues de Gotham comme nul son n'avait explosé auparavant, quand celui qui se surnommait Joker s'était péniblement relevé sur le capot de la voiture de police. Le regard hagard, il avait exécuté deux pas de danse avant de triomphalement dessiner un sourire autour de sa bouche, en utilisant son propre sang. La foule s'était alors embrasée et même Lunacy Crack avait frissonné devant tant de puissance. Il se passait quelque chose à Gotham, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui ne tarderait pas à bouleverser la vie de chaque citoyen, honnêtes ou crapuleux.

La foule en contrebas portait désormais littéralement le Joker aux nues et descendait l'avenue principale, qui menait à l'Hôtel de Ville. Lunacy écrasa sa cigarette contre l'échelle en métal sur laquelle elle était assise et entreprit de suivre le mouvement en restant à l'écart, en hauteur. Elle sauta d'une échelle de sécurité à l'autre en longeant plusieurs bâtiments, ses lourdes bottes en cuir faisant trembler le métal rouillé des fragiles plateformes, et regarda le Joker ordonner à la foule d'aller piller la Mairie. Les révoltés s'exécutèrent en groupe, masques de clown sur le visage, la frénésie leur donnant le sentiment d'être invincibles. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes se ruèrent dans le hall de marbre, détruisant tout sur leur passage avec des armes de fortune, des battes de baseball et, pour certains, quelques pistolets utilisés pour tirer en l'air et augmenter encore, si c'était possible, le bruit de cette révolution. Le Joker, hilare, un sourire béat accentuant celui qu'il avait dessiné, les regardait obéir depuis un lampadaire sur lequel il était monté pour surplomber tout le monde. Il tournait autour du mat en fer en riant aux éclats, et s'arrêta soudain, dos à l'Hôtel de Ville, le regard fixé sur Lunacy. La jeune femme se demanda comment il pouvait l'avoir repérée d'aussi loin, et elle recula d'un pas pour se tapir dans l'ombre, étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose à Gotham, qui, sans qu'elle ne le sache encore, venait déjà de bouleverser la vie de chaque citoyen, y compris la sienne, criminelle solitaire que personne, jusqu'alors, n'avait semblé remarquer. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

* * *

Si vous traîniez déjà sur ce fandom en 2012, peut-être avez-vous lu Associations Douteuses à Gotham.

Cette histoire est un reboot, plus cohérent, mieux structuré et, j'aime le penser, mieux écrit que la première version. Une occasion de faire les choses correctement, et de raconter le mieux possible les aventures du Joker et de Lunacy Crack.

En revanche, si vous ne m'avez jamais lu, vous ne ratez rien. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

Bienvenue à Gotham,

**Antsybal**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le ciel blanchissait avec l'aube quand Lunacy entra dans son appartement, épuisée. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'avènement du Joker, et la vie avait finalement repris son cours à Gotham. Elle n'avait plus jamais croisé sa route. Elle avait passé la nuit à roder autour du Musée d'Art de Gotham sans jamais pouvoir y entrer, prise de court par le nouveau système de sécurité qu'ils avaient installé, et revenait donc de mauvaise humeur. Elle détestait perdre du temps dans ses missions : Don Falcone avait demandé qu'elle s'empare d'un bijou ancien avant le samedi, et elle avait négocié une hausse de sa prime si elle y parvenait avec deux jours d'avance. Les quelques dollars de différence sur sa paye l'importaient peu, mais elle n'aimait pas avouer qu'elle avait échoué. Elle ne répondit donc pas aux deux premiers appels sur son portable, ignorant la troisième sonnerie en entrant sous sa douche. Elle coupa son téléphone quand il insista davantage pour avoir des nouvelles de la mission qu'il finançait, et s'affala sur le canapé, bien décidée à dormir quelques heures. Des coups tapés contre sa porte la réveillèrent en début d'après-midi, et elle tituba pour aller ouvrir.

« Don Falcone n'aime pas être blacklisté. » expliqua l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« J'avais besoin de repos. »

« Il veut te voir. Tout de suite. »

Lunacy fronça les sourcils. Falcone voulait la voir ? Il lui restait encore deux jours pour accomplir la mission qu'il lui avait donné. Elle fit signe à l'homme de patienter et attrapa une lourde cape noire dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa avant de le suivre. Elle vérifia avant de monter dans la berline qui les attendait sur le trottoir qu'elle avait quelques lames dans ses poches –c'était toujours le cas, et s'installa sur le siège en cuir. Le moteur démarra sans un bruit et ils survolèrent l'asphalte dans le véhicule de luxe, imperméables à la saleté des rues, à l'odeur qui s'élevait des tas d'ordures, à la pauvreté des gens qui les regardaient passer avec haine et envie. Gotham était Gotham.

« Tu pourrais habiter un quartier plus agréable. » fit remarquer l'homme.

Lunacy haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Pour quoi faire ? Pour se barricader dans une tour d'ivoire, comme l'avaient fait Wayne, Falcone, Maroni et tous les milliardaires de la ville, tous coupables de laisser le peuple crever ? La vraie vie, au contraire, était au pied des tours. Lunacy se fichait bien de la misère dans laquelle vivaient ses concitoyens. Elle vivait dans le luxe, malgré son petit appartement. Mais la violence, le désespoir, la rage qui animait les ruelles sombres de Gotham la rendaient vivante, l'excitaient et lui permettaient de vivre cachée, d'agir sans encombre, et de s'adonner à tous les crimes nécessaires sans se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, elle était connue par les mafieux qui tenaient la ville –elle travaillait pour chacun d'eux, à tour de rôle, mais en dehors des hautes sphères, personne ne la reconnaissait dans la rue.

La limousine entra dans les beaux quartiers, où le ciel paraissait plus clair et l'air plus respirable, avant de s'arrêter devant la tour où Don Falcone avait installé ses nombreuses compagnies de négociation, import/export et autres business. Lunacy emboîta le pas à l'homme qui l'accompagnait et traversa le hall de marbre sans saluer les secrétaires qui attendaient derrière la banque d'accueil. Elle entra seule dans l'ascenseur, et l'homme courut pour la rejoindre, appuyant avant elle sur le bouton du dernier étage. Là, quatre personnes les attendaient autour d'une immense table en bois, et Lunacy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Falcone trônait entre Maroni et Gambol, ses principaux rivaux. Tout à gauche se trouvait sa fille, Sofia.

L'homme qui avait accompagné Lunacy repartit avec l'ascenseur et la jeune femme reprit contenance, avançant vers la table et prenant place comme à son habitude.

« Ma chère Lunacy, je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir sommée de venir aussi rapidement, mais comme tu le vois, la situation est… particulière. »

Lunacy ne broncha pas. Il était en effet rarissime de voir les trois parrains ainsi regroupés pour discuter affaires. La présence de Sofia, l'atout le plus précieux de la famille Falcone, héritière moderne et pleine d'entrain, ne faisait que renforcer son étonnement mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Nous faisons face à une crise sociale sans précédent dans nos entreprises respectives. Nous avons tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire et continuer de travailler normalement, mais l'esprit de rébellion semble s'être répandu parmi nos ouvriers, et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à conserver la loyauté de nos hommes. » Lunacy fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient un problème avec leurs _salariés_ ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec elle ? Maroni prit la parole à son tour, avec un accent italien encore plus marqué que son rival.

« Tout cela a commencé après le triple meurtre dans le métro, il y a six semaines. Tu es sûrement au courant de toute l'histoire, ça a vraiment dégénéré, le peuple a amorcé une révolte anti-riches qui a plus ou moins abouti quand le Joker s'est démasqué à la télévision. Ce clown a lancé un mouvement que nul ne pouvait prévoir, et même s'il a disparu des radars depuis ce soir-là, nous savons de source sûre qu'il continue d'agir dans l'ombre. Il distille ses idées chaotiques parmi le peuple de Gotham, donne des espoirs de liberté à nos ouvriers, les encourage à se soulever contre nous. Ce n'est pas tolérable. » termina Maroni en tapant du poing sur la table. Sofia le regarda s'énerver avec condescendance et prit la suite de la discussion avec calme.

« Nous devons nous débarrasser de ce pitre le plus rapidement possible. Nous pensons tous que tu es la plus qualifiée pour cela. »

« Vous voulez que je tue le Joker ? » demanda Lunacy, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

« Oui. »

« S'il a l'influence que vous dites dans les Narrows, c'est une mission qui peut s'avérer dangereuse. Et très difficile. » prévint-elle.

« Nous te paierons assez largement pour couvrir les risques. » assura Gambol qui avait compris le fil de sa réflexion.

« Et quand voulez-vous qu'il meure ? »

« Le plus rapidement possible. Ce soir, demain, … Dès que tu en auras l'opportunité. »

« Donnez-moi cinq jours. Et c'est une mission à six chiffres. »

Sofia accepta l'offre en ignorant les regards réticents des trois briscards, et les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord. A peu près du même âge, elles partageaient le même goût du pouvoir et la même motivation pour l'interdit, et malgré l'hostilité apparente qu'elles se témoignaient toujours –Lunacy voyait en Sofia une bourgeoise incapable et Sofia prenait Lunacy pour une folle avide de sang, elles avaient l'une pour l'autre un profond respect.

Aussitôt l'accord scellé, Lunacy se leva, salua les parrains, envoya un clin d'œil provocateur vers Sofia et quitta la pièce, toujours enveloppée dans sa longue cape noire. La mission qu'elle venait d'accepter était aussi stimulante qu'inquiétante. Elle se remémora le regard que le Joker avait posé sur elle en plein cœur de la révolution, et frissonna d'inconfort. Cet homme était étrange, et elle n'aimait pas traîner avec les tarés de Gotham. Elle avait bien trop peur de terminer comme eux.

Tuer le Joker pouvait s'avérer aussi simple que compliqué. S'il agissait aussi légèrement que le soir de son ascension, alors il suffirait d'une minute pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête, deux pour s'enfuir sans que ses adeptes ne se jettent sur elle. En revanche, s'il avait structuré les choses autour de lui, alors c'était elle qui pouvait finir avec une balle dans la tête. Elle devait pour cela faire un minimum de repérage, questionner les gens, comprendre ce qui se tramait dans les Narrows. Et elle avait l'interlocuteur parfait pour cela, il suffisait qu'elle attende que la nuit tombe.

[…]

La tour Wayne était la mieux placée de la ville, et la mieux protégée. Bruce Wayne, l'héritier, le playboy milliardaire, y avait fait placer des dizaines de caméras et même son toit, jonché d'antennes et de câbles, n'était pas une zone neutre. C'était en y rôdant, quelques mois auparavant, que Lunacy avait croisé le Batman pour la première fois. Le justicier masqué avait débarqué quelques minutes après qu'elle s'y soit posée, et l'avait rapidement mise au tapis. La fois suivante, elle était venue mieux préparée, et elle l'avait vaincue. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'à cette occasion, elle avait aussi gagné son respect et ils avaient échangé quelques mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme il le faisait toujours. Alors elle était revenue, semaine après semaine, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, ils avaient sympathisé.

Lunacy trouvait le Batman plutôt intéressant : avec ses règles et son code moral, il l'amusait. Elle décelait chez lui une immense part d'ombre, qu'il arrivait à mettre au service de la justice et de la paix, et cela la fascinait. Lui, en revanche, était dérouté par la noirceur et le cynisme de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout juste vingt-cinq ans, mais elle paraissait avoir vécu dix vies. Elle se fichait bien de la justice et de la paix, tant qu'elle restait gagnante. Elle se fichait également des récompenses et des trésors. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'adrénaline, c'était le frisson. Alors elle venait sur le toit de la tour Wayne régulièrement pour le voir, pour l'approcher et se mettre en danger sans jamais franchir les limites. Bien évidemment, elle ne connaissait pas son identité. Elle était simplement fascinée à l'idée que Bruce Wayne soit si puissant pour s'octroyer les services aussi instantanés du Chevalier Noir.

Ce soir-là, il la trouva penchée au-dessus du vide, une main agrippant une barre en métal. Il la salua et elle se retourna sans sursauter.

« Bruce Wayne devrait faire sécuriser ce toit. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de monde monte ici. » rétorqua le Batman de sa voix caverneuse. « Tu es la seule à apprécier la vue. » Lunacy se pencha à nouveau, laissant pendre un pied, et il ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, ce soir ? »

« J'ai besoin d'informations. Sur le Joker. L'as-tu déjà croisé ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours plus proche du vide.

« Joker ? Que lui veux-tu ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. J'ai entendu dire qu'il œuvrait dans les Narrows. Est-il dangereux ? »

« Il a assassiné plus de monde en deux mois que Viktor Szasz durant tout son séjour à Gotham. A ton avis, est-il dangereux ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » rétorqua Lunacy en s'éloignant du précipice pour venir se planter devant lui. « Quelle influence a-t-il ? »

« Il a retourné les Narrows contre la police et les politiciens de Gotham. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, il a organisé les bas-quartiers en une armée désorganisée et prête à se soulever à nouveau quand il en donnera l'ordre. »

« Il est donc leur chef ? Leur leader ? »

« Au contraire. Il ne revendique rien de tout cela. Il agit de manière complètement désordonnée. Je l'observe depuis son arrivée, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable à Gotham. Tu devrais rester à distance. »

Lunacy hocha la tête, pensive. Le Batsignal fendit alors le ciel et, le temps qu'elle lève les yeux, le Batman avait disparu. Un souffle d'air frais la fit frissonner. Si le Joker était ce que Batman décrivait, elle était aussi effrayée qu'impatiente de le rencontrer.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lunacy ne resta pas davantage sur la tour Wayne. Une fois dans la rue, elle courut pour s'éloigner des avenues trop propres et trop éclairées où les citoyens aisés terminaient leur soirée. Elle chercha quelques instants une voiture à emprunter, mais elle se ravisa et descendit dans la première station de métro. Le métro à Gotham était pire que partout ailleurs. Les tags, la rouille et la crasse avaient pris le dessus sur chaque brique, chaque escalier, chaque siège défoncé. Aucun citoyen ne l'empruntait, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Lunacy avait connu une fille qui préférait marcher trois kilomètres matin et soir plutôt que de descendre dans les entrailles de la ville. Elle, au contraire, adorait cet endroit. Elle observait la laideur des gens, leur agressivité, leur façon d'être spectateurs de crimes sans jamais s'interposer, en laissant toujours faire. Cela l'écœurait, autant que ça la captivait. Elle était persuadée qu'en faisant front, les citoyens de Gotham pourraient faire de leur ville un endroit plus paisible, mais ils s'évertuaient à fermer les yeux sur les malheurs d'autrui : ils avaient ce qu'ils méritaient.

Pour sa part, elle n'était pas totalement insensible à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Loin de se battre pour la justice, elle intervenait régulièrement quand un petit se faisait racketter, ou qu'une femme se faisait agresser. Elle défendait toujours les femmes seules. C'était son seul principe, et elle s'y accrochait. Ce soir-là, elle n'eut pas à jouer les héroïnes jusqu'à son arrivée à une station où se croisaient toutes les lignes. Sa rame se vida presque intégralement –personne ne voulait passer dans les stations suivantes, et la voiture redémarra dans un grand bruit métallique, qui résonnait dans tout l'habitacle. Deux punks la regardaient depuis l'autre bout du wagon, et elle les toisa en retour, debout contre une porte branlante.

« Tu rentres seule, ma jolie ? » demanda le premier en s'approchant.

« Tu devrais rester à distance. » menaça-t-elle avec nonchalance. L'homme avança en ricanant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle alcoolisé.

« C'est une mauvaise idée de s'aventurer dans ces quartiers, surtout à cette heure-ci, tu sais ? »

« Tu devrais vraiment reculer. » répéta-t-elle. « Sinon, je vais effectivement te prouver à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée de traîner ici à cette heure-là. »

L'ivrogne se retourna vers son ami pour l'interpeller en riant.

« Tu entends ça, Finn ? » Mais il se figea en voyant l'air effrayé de son compagnon. Il suivit son regard, figé sur la main de Lunacy, et recula d'un pas à la vue du couteau qu'elle avait sorti.

« Ok, doucement. Je plaisantais, ma belle, d'accord ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, après tout, hein ? Je voulais juste te protéger, mais je vois que tu n'en as pas besoin… »

Lunacy ravala un sourire devant la soudaine couardise de l'homme. Il était chanceux que la rame arrive en gare. Elle sortit du wagon à reculons, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, et monta la volée de marches défoncées en souriant. Une fois dans la rue, elle chercha l'air mais ne le trouva pas. Les Narrows étouffaient, littéralement. Ses bottes baignaient dans une flaque d'eau croupie et elle jura. Un groupe de passants à l'allure misérable la regardèrent de haut en bas, et elle avança vers le nord, sûre d'elle. Elle trouverait des informations au club des Sirènes.

Comme tous les soirs, peu importe la période de l'année, le club était bondé. Lunacy salut le vigile en passant et trouva une place au bar. Poison Ivy, aussi surnommée l'Empoisonneuse, y était accoudée, un verre d'alcool vert tournoyant distraitement dans la main.

« Salut Ivy. » salua Lunacy en s'asseyant à sa droite. Elle fit signe à la serveuse de lui servir un Gin tonic, comme à son habitude, et questionna la propriétaire du bar.

« Je cherche le Joker. » indiqua-t-elle en glissant un billet à la jolie rousse.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Qui t'envoie ? »

« Falcone, Maroni et Gambol. Ils sont inquiets, il semblerait que le Joker sème la panique jusque dans les hautes sphères. »

« Il n'y a pas que les hautes sphères qui paniquent. Il n'est jamais venu ici, mais Selina, Harley et moi avons fait passer le mot que sa présence n'est pas souhaitable. Nous n'aimons pas ses manières. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il n'en a aucune, justement. Aucune règle, aucune parole, il est impossible de le cerner, et nous ne traitons qu'avec des gens fiables, comme tu le sais. »

« Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? »

« Il traîne du côté d'Amusement Mile. Mais vraiment, Luna, les parrains ne méritent pas que tu te frottes à un personnage pareil, je t'aurai prévenue. »

« Merci, Ivy. » la salua Lunacy en se levant et en effectuant une pression affectueuse sur son avant-bras, avant de quitter le bar pour retourner dans la rue crasseuse. Elle quitta alors la ruelle éclairée par les néons du bar, et se retrouva dans une obscurité presque totale. Mais elle connaissait bien le quartier, chaque pierre, chaque endroit où le bitume était défoncé. Elle faisait des grands pas, son lourd manteau noir serré autour d'elle. Il faisait toujours trop froid ou trop chaud, dans cette partie de la ville. A plusieurs reprises, elle fut interpellée par des dealers mais elle les ignora et continua son chemin vers le nord de la ville.

Le quartier d'Amusement Mile se situait tout au nord de Gotham, à l'ouest du Pont Robert Kane et faisait face au Manoir Wayne, sur l'autre rive. Que le Joker ait choisi ce quartier pour son nom ou pas, cela arrangeait Lunacy. Elle connaissait bien les lieux, où se trouvaient entre autre le bâtiment du GCPD et la clinique de Leslie Thompkins, où elle alternait ses passages, tantôt pour blessure, tantôt pour quelques jours à l'ombre. Le Joker les connaissait-il aussi bien qu'elle ? Après tout, il était un citoyen anonyme, avant de se peinturlurer le visage Peut-être avait-il toujours habité dans la zone, contrairement à elle. Elle devrait rester prudente, malgré son apparente confiance en elle.

Toujours d'un pas rapide, elle contourna le Stade qui marquait l'entrée du quartier et commença à distribuer les billets contre des informations. Elle erra sans succès pendant de longues minutes, qui s'étirèrent en heures. Son calme était mis à rude épreuve mais, quand elle pensa renoncer vers trois heures du matin, elle eut enfin une piste concrète. « Rogers Yacht Basin ». Le Joker y avait annoncé un spectacle jusqu'à l'aube. Lunacy tendit un second billet au sans-abri et pressa le pas. En arrivant vers le bassin, elle attrapa une lame dans la poche de son manteau. A mesure qu'elle avançait, les rues s'emplissaient de gens drogués, alcoolisés, ou tout simplement fous. Elle poussa quelques individus qui avaient tendance à trop s'approcher d'elle, et aucun n'opposa de résistance, s'écartant en titubant, tombant sur le sol parfois. Enfin, elle arriva sur les bords du bassin, et elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas entendu la foule de plus loin.

Le bassin avait la forme d'un cirque, creusé dans le béton. Une foule hilare était installée sur des gradins de fortune, escaliers défoncés, échafaudages rouillés, et tous regardaient vers le bas où une sorte de scène avait été improvisée. Le Joker se trouvait en son centre et saluait, un sourire sanglant dessiné autour de la bouche, ses cheveux verts et emmêlés contrastant avec son costume rouge. Il adressait des signes de main à la foule et se délectait visiblement de l'attention qu'il recevait. A ses pieds se trouvait un homme blessé, mais toujours vivant, qui baignait dans une grande flaque de sang –le sien ?

Intriguée, Lunacy s'appuya contre une échelle en métal et se concentra sur la scène. Le Joker demanda le silence d'un geste, et plus personne ne parla dans l'assistance. La jeune femme scruta les spectateurs, stupéfaite par leur totale obéissance. Tous semblaient fascinés par ce qui se passait sur scène.

« Toc Toc ? » demanda alors le Joker.

« Qui est là ? » répondit la foule d'une seule voix joyeuse.

« La police, Madame ! _La police ?_ » se répondit-il d'une voix de fausset. « Oui, Madame. Votre fils, le lieutenant Barrow, est mort ! _Mort ? Comment ?! _Et bien, Madame… Il s'est… fendu la poire ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant près du blessé et en tranchant sa gorge d'un grand geste avec un couteau de cuisine.

Le corps de l'homme retomba dans une grande gerbe de sang au moment où la foule explosait de joie et applaudissait à tout rompre. Le cœur de Lunacy battait rapidement. Elle avait été prévenue, le Joker n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Mais la réalité était pire encore. Respirant un grand coup, elle attrapa le pistolet dans sa poche intérieure, l'armant à couvert. Elle le sortit doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer, quand le Joker demanda un volontaire pour le tour suivant et qu'un projecteur se braqua sur elle.

Surprise, elle lâcha le percuteur et sortit la main de sa poche, désarmée. Contrainte par les cris de la foule, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre les escaliers irréguliers jusqu'à la scène, repérant d'un coup d'œil où se trouvaient ses options de repli. Sans regarder son hôte qui l'attendait à quelques mètres, elle toisa les spectateurs, imperturbable. La soif de violence tordait les visages dans des expressions sauvages, animales, mais ça ne l'impressionnait pas. Elle se tourna alors vers le Joker qui l'attendait les bras ouverts, et se trouva face à son sourire immense. Son regard la glaça, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître : Joker se voulait chaleureux et sympathique, mais il dégageait une aura malfaisante. Tout en lui était agressif, de la couleur de son costume, au sang qui tachetait son maquillage blanc.

« Chers spectateurs, pour le tour suivant, j'ai besoin d'une assistante, et je viens d'en trouver une bien jolie ! Quel est votre nom ? Parlez bien fort, et distinctement ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Lunacy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, concentrée sur le couteau qu'elle tâchait d'ouvrir dans sa poche. Il était hors de question qu'elle se prête à ses jeux idiots, elle préférait le tuer immédiatement et braver la foule pour s'enfuir. Mais l'homme la surprit en s'approchant d'elle et en saisissant fermement le bras qu'elle avait dans le manteau.

« Je sais ce que vous allez faire, et ce n'est pas un tour rigolo. Vous devriez attendre un peu, faire monter le suspense, et là, vous pourrez frapper. Ce soir, c'est trop tôt. Vous allez gâcher la fête. » dit-il contre son oreille, d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Quand il se recula, il avait abandonné son masque de clown et la fusillait du regard. De surprise, elle lâcha son couteau et le regarda annoncer que le numéro était annulé. La foule hua, déçue, mais il promit un nouveau spectacle bientôt et il quitta la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Lunacy reprit ses esprits, encore sous le choc de s'être ainsi faite prendre, et le suivit vers le fond de la scène improvisée. Il avait rejoint une ruelle qui longeait la Gotham River, et remettait ses cheveux en place, s'approchant de l'eau d'un pas dansant. La jeune femme se planta au milieu de la route, bien décidée à le faire revenir vers elle. Il avait dominé leur premier contact, il ne dominerait pas le reste de la discussion.

« Pourquoi Lunacy Crack ? » demanda-t-il soudain en faisant volte-face.

« Pourquoi Joker ? »

« C'est évident, non ? Je suis hilarant. »

« C'est subjectif, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

« Voyez-vous ça, une fan ! »

« Votre passage chez Murray a fait beaucoup de bruit. Vous faites d'ailleurs un peu trop de bruit au goût de pas mal de monde, depuis ce soir-là. »

« J'existe, et ça les dérange. Vous avez aimé mon spectacle ? »

« Je n'ai vu que la fin, mais j'ai trouvé ça prévisible. » commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Le Joker marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris, et éclata de rire en se penchant en avant.

« Dites-le-lui à lui ! » rit-il en faisant allusion à l'homme resté mort sur scène.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Un lieutenant, un commissaire, un marchand de légumes, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » maugréa le Joker pour lui-même. « La prochaine fois, ça sera peut-être toi ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » contra Lunacy en pointant son pistolet chargé sur lui. Le clown haussa un sourcil en souriant.

« Tu es trop curieuse pour tirer. » affirma-t-il en approchant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le canon de l'arme. Lunacy ne baissa pas l'arme, armant le percuteur. Il se contenta de sourire en la fixant d'un air étrange. Elle croisa son regard et n'aima pas ce qu'elle y lut. Il se fichait bien qu'elle tire ou pas, ce qui l'intéressait était de la voir prendre sa décision, de connaître le choix qu'elle ferait. Il était brutalement fataliste, se délectant du moment présent sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre. Soudain assaillie par la peur, Lunacy lâcha la détente, fit volte-face et s'éloigna en courant. Derrière elle, le rire dément du Joker résonna de longues minutes.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

A peine Lunacy avait-elle quitté Newtown qu'elle avait regretté sa réaction. Au nom de quoi avait-elle laissé ce clown vivre, au nom de quoi l'avait-elle laissé l'intimider de la sorte ? Elle avait une mission, une mission que les parrains lui avaient confié contre beaucoup d'argent, et elle était assez idiote pour fuir en courant parce qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait lu dans le regard d'un déséquilibré ? Au hasard d'une ruelle, elle frappa dans un grillage, s'écorchant la main sans pour autant soulager sa colère. Tout le monde l'avait prévenue, pourtant : le Joker ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Gotham avait connu jusqu'ici. Et parce qu'il lui avait fait un numéro minable, elle l'avait épargné ? Elle se força à respirer longuement. La nuit s'achevait, elle était épuisée et elle ne gagnerait rien à s'énerver davantage. De plus, rien n'était perdu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à recroiser la route du criminel. Déterminée à ne pas le laisser remporter leur deuxième round, elle escalada la façade de son immeuble, débloqua la fenêtre qui donnait sur son salon, et se traîna jusqu'à son lit, défait de la veille.

[…]

Deux jours et deux nuits durant, Lunacy le chercha sans succès. Elle suivit les rumeurs, promit des récompenses, mais rien n'y fit : personne n'avait vu le Joker depuis son spectacle au Rogers Yacht Basin. Son humeur se gâtait au fil des heures qui défilaient. Sofia Falcone était venue jusqu'à chez elle pour demander un rapport, et elle avait été obligée d'avouer son impuissance, face à l'air condescendant de l'héritière, qui avait regardé l'appartement comme s'il s'était agi d'un lieu particulièrement repoussant. Lunacy s'était montrée particulièrement peu aimable. Il lui restait trois jours pour apporter le corps du Joker sur le bureau de Don Falcone, et si Sofia se permettait une nouvelle intrusion d'ici là, un bout de son corps rejoindrait la tête du clown.

« Un doigt, par exemple. » menaça Lunacy en indiquant la sortie d'un signe de tête. Sofia leva les yeux au ciel, consciente que la criminelle accentuait sa sauvagerie dans un réflexe de défense, et quitta l'immeuble lugubre, ses hauts talons résonnant sur chaque marche de l'escalier en carrelage. Lunacy attendit que la limousine disparaisse au bout de la rue, et s'échappa par les toits : l'intervention de Sofia Falcone n'avait servi à rien, elle était déjà plus que déterminée à trouver le Joker pour l'assassiner. Mais elle passa une troisième nuit à errer pour rien, et en se couchant à l'aube, elle douta du succès de sa mission pour la première fois de sa vie.

[…]

Elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle attrapa un ouvre-lettre particulièrement aiguisé sur sa table de chevet et alla ouvrir, sans défaire la chaînette qui retenait la porte. Une très jeune femme, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, la fixait, les yeux grossièrement cernés de noir. A en juger par ses vêtements et son allure, elle faisait partie des orphelins qui squattaient les égouts pour survivre.

« Qui t'envoie ? » demanda Lunacy d'une voix caverneuse en ajustant le jogging qui lui servait de pyjama.

« Tu es attendue à dix heures ce soir au Théâtre Principal. Un spectacle y sera donné en ton honneur. »

« Dis au Joker d'aller se faire voir. » rétorqua Lunacy en repoussant la porte que l'adolescente bloqua du pied.

« Il a dit que vous diriez ça. Et il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il l'avait dit. Il a dit que si vous n'appréciez pas ses blagues, peut-être que vous apprécierez ses dons en mentalisme. »

Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel en claquant la porte et, quand elle fut sûre que la messagère n'était plus dans le couloir, envoya son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Alors comme ça il réapparaissait ? Comment osait-il la convoquer, n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle le tuerait, si elle recroisait sa route ? Elle regarda l'heure, il lui restait six heures avant le rendez-vous. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son salon, incertaine de la décision à prendre. Elle détestait qu'on la siffle, et certainement le Joker avait-il tout prévu pour l'accueillir une fois au Théâtre Principal, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer une seconde chance de l'abattre. Il lui restait deux jours pour apporter sa dépouille à Don Falcone, et il était hors de question qu'elle échoue : au-delà de sa fierté qui était en jeu, elle en faisait désormais une affaire personnelle. Comme toute personne un minimum sensée à Gotham, elle voulait que le Joker meure.

Vers vingt heures, elle commença à se préparer et s'arma. Chaque couture de sa tenue fut utilisée pour y cacher une arme blanche, et elle vérifia les munitions de son silencieux avant de le ranger dans son attache-pistolet, sous sa veste en cuir. Puis elle sortit par les toits et se rendit à proximité du Théâtre Principal.

Sur place, la soirée semblait se dérouler normalement. Une pièce de théâtre, « L'Homme qui Rit » était au programme. Les notables et les bourgeois de la ville affluaient devant l'entrée, présentant leurs tickets aux ouvreuses qui les conduisaient à l'intérieur. Lunacy était perchée sur un balcon de l'immeuble en face, au cinquième étage. Elle avait préféré éviter le toit, trop voyant, et se fondre dans l'obscurité de la façade. Assise sur la rambarde de sécurité, les jambes dans le vide, elle faisait tourner une cigarette entre ses doigts sans pour autant l'allumer. Nerveusement, elle lançait des regards autour d'elle, en contrebas mais également sur les immeubles voisins. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du Joker et de ses sbires sur elle, sans pour autant les localiser. Il la voyait forcément, puisqu'il avait tout organisé. Elle avait été stupide de venir… Mais il était trop tard pour se raviser et rentrer chez elle, vingt-deux heures sonnaient. Elle rangea la cigarette toujours intacte, et sortit son pistolet. En bas, la rue s'était vidée, et une musique commença dans le théâtre.

« Tu ne verras pas grand-chose, d'ici. » lança soudain une voix traînante sur le ton de la conversation. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, un corps s'était plaqué à elle, un bras puissant l'empêchant de bouger ou d'utiliser son arme. Elle sentit une lame sous sa gorge, et elle déglutit avec rage, souhaitant un instant que le Joker la tue –jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été si humiliée.

« Chhhhhut… » souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Doucement, il remonta la lame de sa gorge vers ses joues, et l'entailla légèrement.

« Je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas, alors j'ai amené le spectacle jusqu'à toi. Vois-tu, l'Homme qui Rit dont il est question dans la pièce est un pauvre orphelin, un peu comme toi, qui fait une mauvaise rencontre –un peu comme toi. Il n'est pas très joueur, ni très rieur, mais un jour, quelqu'un lui plante un couteau dans la bouche et remédie à sa mauvaise humeur à tout jamais ! » expliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire au moment où Lunacy se jeta en arrière en le faisant basculer. Il perdit l'équilibre et elle le poussa de toutes ses forces dans la grande fenêtre derrière eux. Sous le choc, le verre céda et le Joker tomba à la renverse dans une pluie de verre, toujours hilare. Elle se jeta sur lui, un couteau dans la main, et le manqua de peu quand il pivota. Avec des gestes mal assuré, il se remit debout et attendit la prochaine charge, qui ne tarda pas. Lunacy lança un coup de pied vers son visage et le fit tomber à la renverse sur l'immense canapé en cuir blanc qui ornait le salon : il bascula par-dessus le dossier et s'éclata sur la table basse en verre qui vola en éclats à son tour. Par chance, personne ne bougea dans l'appartement, inoccupé. Lunacy enjamba le canapé d'un saut et se précipita sur le Joker qui, sonné par sa chute, n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant qu'elle ne le bloque en posant un genou en travers de sa poitrine. D'un coup agile, elle envoya valser le couteau qu'il tenait toujours et le désarma.

« Ne bouge pas ! » prévint-elle en pointant son poignard sur sa jugulaire. Lentement, il arrêta de rire mais conserva son sourire énigmatique. Une seconde fois, sa manière de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite perturba Lunacy. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il allait mourir ? Que tout allait s'arrêter ? Elle contrôlait parfaitement la situation, désormais. Elle entailla doucement son cou et il ne tressaillit pas mais son sourire s'effaça subitement.

« Tu ne rigoles plus, hein ? » grinça la jeune criminelle.

« Non, trop déçu pour cela. » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu m'en vois navrée. Tu imaginais mourir comment ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas ma mort qui me chagrine. C'est ta vie. »

« Ma vie ? » demanda Lunacy en se maudissant d'avoir laissé transparaître sa surprise.

« Je te pensais plus téméraire. Plus entreprenante, moins obéissante. Je croyais que Lunacy Crack était plus… et bien, plus vivante que toi. Mais il s'avère que tu es une mercenaire sans ambition. J'espère que Falcone et ses petits copains te paient assez pour que tu oublies à quel point ta vie n'a aucun sens. » siffla-t-il sans lâcher son regard. Ils se toisèrent, haletant.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis orpheline ? » interrogea soudain la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à califourchon sur son torse, le poignard toujours fermement posé contre la peau blafarde de son cou. Elle semblait soudain moins pressée de le tuer.

« Je sais tout de toi, Nita Clausevitz. »

Le cœur de Lunacy s'emballa. Il connaissait sa véritable identité : comment ? Personne à Gotham n'avait jamais entendu parler de Nita Clausevitz, Nita était morte quand elle avait quinze ans, qu'elle avait rejoint Ra's al Ghul et la Ligue des Ombres et qu'elle s'était enfuie avant la fin de son entraînement.

« Tu connais un vieux nom inutile, rien de plus. » cracha-t-elle en essayant de se défendre. Malgré sa position dominante, elle avait la désagréable impression que le Joker reprenait le dessus.

« Pas seulement ! Je sais aussi que tu serais plus amusante si tu arrêtais d'accepter tous les boulots médiocres qu'on te propose pour quelques billets. »

« Quelques billets ? Sais-tu combien ta tête va me rapporter ? »

« Et alors ? Tu vas tout mettre sur un compte offshore, de toutes façons. Pour quoi faire, hein ? pour tes vieux jours ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ma proposition est bien meilleure. » grinça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en repoussant avec douceur la main avec laquelle elle le menaçait. Désarçonnée par la tournure de leur discussion, Lunacy se laissa faire et l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

« De l'argent, si tu en désires, à foison. Mais surtout, la promesse de te sentir vivante et libre, comme tu ne l'as jamais été. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« J'ai des idées par milliers, un goût prononcé pour le drame et la théâtralité, et je n'ai aucune limite, mais je manque de technique. » expliqua-t-il comme si elle n'était pas toujours agenouillée de part et d'autres de son torse mais qu'ils étaient dans un bureau, discutant tranquillement des affaires. « J'ai besoin d'un partenaire. »

« Il y a des dizaines de personnes prêtes à te suivre depuis ton petit numéro chez Murray. Choisis parmi eux. »

« Ils ne sont pas aussi amusants que toi, crois-moi. Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, un large sourire traversant son visage. Du sang s'était mêlé à son maquillage, et toutes les couleurs s'étaient mélangées sans logique lors de leur bagarre. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il était imprévisible et dangereux, mais Lunacy se releva lestement et lui tendit la main, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu auras ma réponse demain, à la nuit tombée. » convint-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Puis, elle s'élança sur le balcon et disparut dans la nuit, le laissant au milieu du salon haussmannien fracassé, un sourire victorieux traversant son visage.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lunacy n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. La proposition du Joker l'avait déstabilisée, bien sûr, mais pas autant que d'entendre son nom de baptême pour la première fois depuis des années. Quelles étaient ses sources, pour qu'il en sache autant ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle l'intéressait, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait été surentraînée dans la Ligue des Ombres ? Oh, elle avait eu un sacré entraînement, bien sûr, mais elle n'était jamais rentrée dans le rang. Dès qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de quitter le Sahara et les démons qui le peuplaient, elle l'avait saisie, et elle avait laissé sa vie de soldat derrière elle. Lunacy Crack était née à cette époque-là, lorsqu'elle avait abandonné la petite Nita, avec ses peurs, ses douleurs, et ses remords. Elle était devenue froide, déterminée à ne vivre plus que pour elle et à ne jamais s'enliser. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait en acceptant de travailler pour les Familles, s'enliser… « _Rah, fichu Joker !_ »

Elle entra dans le Club des Sirènes et ne fut pas surprise de le trouver bondé : le mot circulait que le Joker avait organisé une tuerie près d'un théâtre dans le centre-ville, et la rumeur rendait la foule effervescente. Lunacy se faufila jusqu'au fond du bar où elle fut introduite dans un salon privé sans avoir à se présenter. Les trois propriétaires, Harley Quinn, Selina Kyle et Poison Ivy étaient attablées, visiblement en grande discussion.

« Lunacy chérie, justement je parlais de toi ! » la salua Ivy en l'invitant à s'asseoir. « Je disais aux filles que tu cherchais le Joker, l'autre soir. Tu as entendu ce que ce malade a fait en ville, il y a tout juste dix minutes ? »

Dix minutes, ça correspondait à l'heure où elle l'avait laissé derrière elle. Avait-il laissé éclater sa joie de ne pas recevoir un refus immédiat, ou la frustration qu'elle n'ait pas accepté sur-le-champ ?

« Tu n'as visiblement pas achevé la mission de Don Falcone. » commenta Harley Quinn en éclatant d'un rire cinglant. Lunacy lui retourna un sourire poli et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fini par le trouver, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Il s'est enfui ? N'hésite pas à demander notre aide sur ce coup-là, je suis partante ! » proposa Selina en buvant une longue gorgée de sa boisson ambrée. Des trois Sirènes, Catwoman était celle avec laquelle Lunacy s'entendait le mieux. La Femme-Chat était pragmatique et efficace, comme Lunacy, et elle ne parlait jamais pour rien dire, ce qui était agréable quand on n'aimait pas les bavardages.

« Il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui. » lâcha Lunacy de but en blanc pour sonder les réactions. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les trois entrepreneuses restèrent bouche bée. Harley fut la première à réagir.

« C'est du délire ! Pour quelle raison aurait-il besoin de toi ? Il est déjà cent fois plus connu et puissant que n'importe qui, ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans remarquer le sourcil levé de Lunacy.

« Parce qu'il est peut-être connu et puissant, mais qu'il est incapable de crocheter une serrure tout seul. Être bon pour Arkham et faire le show, ça ne suffit pas pour faire des affaires. » rétorqua-t-elle, utilisant consciemment des arguments qui pouvaient blesser Harley. La jolie blonde avait le don de l'exaspérer, et si ce n'avait pas été par respect pour Ivy et Selina, Lunacy l'aurait déjà remise en place une fois pour toutes.

« Qu'as-tu répondu ? J'imagine que si tu es ici pour nous le raconter, c'est que tu n'as pas refusé. » devina Catwoman, perspicace comme à son habitude.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ? » intervint l'Empoisonneuse d'une voix suave. « Tu mérites mieux que ce malade. Et puis, sa tête est mise à prix par tellement de monde que tu finirais dans un caniveau en trois jours. Et ne dis pas le contraire ! » coupa-t-elle alors que Lunacy allait rétorquer. « Je ne remets pas ton talent en question, c'est simplement que là, ça te dépasse. »

« Et pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas ? Il est plutôt intéressant, ce gars-là ! Il a l'air tellement libre de toute convention, de toute règle ! Et il a du charme, avec son joli maquillage ! Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de fréquenter quelqu'un pour une fois. » minauda Harley.

« Il n'est pas _charmant_, il est malade. Et tu exagères Quinn, elle n'est pas toujours seule. Elle est sortie quelques fois avec l'italienne ! » rétorqua Ivy en faisant référence à Sofia Falcone. Lunacy se maudit de leur avoir raconté les deux rencards qu'elles avaient eu, et leur rappela sa présence.

« De toutes façons, elle ne va pas accepter. Elle n'est pas téméraire à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? » trancha Selina en fixant la concernée. Cette dernière acquiesça en levant son verre pour couper court au débat. Harley avait raison, le Joker avait l'air terriblement libre, et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. L'envie viscérale de n'obéir à rien ni personne, de reprendre sa vie en main pour ne pas rester une vulgaire chasseuse de prime était trop forte, et tandis qu'elle trinquait à la mort prochaine du Joker, sa décision était toute autre : dès le lendemain soir, elle lui ferait savoir qu'elle acceptait sa proposition. Elle s'associerait à lui, advienne que pourra.

[…]

Dans l'appartement où il avait toujours vécu avec sa mère, le Joker dansait. Torse-nu, une cigarette dans la bouche, il venait de terminer son maquillage et de refaire la teinture verte de ses cheveux, et il attendait désormais que la nuit tombe –Lunacy Crack allait lui donner sa réponse. La musique était si forte que les murs tremblaient, mais ses voisins avaient renoncé à se plaindre quand ils avaient compris qui il était devenu, et il augmenta encore le volume de la radio. En bas dans la rue, une voiture de police stationnait nuit et jour, mais les deux flics en poste avaient visiblement trop peur pour faire leur rapport puisque jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas été inquiété. Vivre comme si rien n'avait de conséquence lui réussissait, visiblement.

Les derniers rayons de soleil tombèrent derrière les tours voisines tandis qu'il arrangeait ses cheveux en vérifiant son look dans le miroir sale de sa chambre. Il tira sur sa cigarette d'un geste lent, et cracha la fumée sur son reflet avec un regard provocateur. Depuis le maquillage asymétrique de ses yeux jusqu'à son air décontracté, rien n'était laissé au hasard, et pourtant, tout était improvisé. Fabuleux. Il lâche un sourire complice au miroir et s'en détourna enfin. Il contempla par la fenêtre du salon le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de minute en minute, se demandant comment Lunacy Crack allait le surprendre –car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle accepterait son marché. Deux coups frappés à sa porte le détournèrent de ses réflexions, et il n'eut pas le temps d'aller ouvrir que la jeune femme avait fait sauter le verrou et se tenait dans l'entrée. _Elle était carrément venue, voyez-vous ça…_

Vêtue de noir, elle portait un long manteau qu'elle enleva et accrocha à une patère, comme si elle était chez elle.

« Bon. » fit-elle, impatiente, en attendant qu'il l'invite à entrer. Le Joker réprima un éclat de rire. Elle était vraiment trop amusante, avec son air faussement détaché et sa manière d'annoncer qu'elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur sa décision. Elle s'était même joliment maquillée, sûrement pour se donner de l'assurance. Elle se détestait d'avoir été incapable de résister, et son combat était fascinant. Il s'écarta en une révérence, amusé, et lui indiqua le salon. Spontanément, elle prit place dans le fauteuil de Penny et il s'assit à sa droite, sur le canapé en tweed, jambes écartées. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et rejeta la fumée vers le plafond, tête renversée. Il était bien décidé à la laisser parler.

Lunacy feignait d'être à l'aise, mais elle se sentait à l'étroit dans l'appartement qui sentait le tabac froid et la poussière. Elle avait réfléchi à toutes les manières d'impressionner le Joker en faisant son annonce, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait rien à lui prouver. Et s'il voulait jouer à qui fouillerait le mieux dans le passé de l'autre, elle pouvait jouer : elle n'avait eu aucun mal à connaître son vrai nom et son adresse, mais elle avait vu sur son visage qu'elle l'avait surpris malgré tout. Elle s'était installée dans le fauteuil trop moelleux et elle remarqua quand il s'assit qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Ses manières étaient surjouées, il calculait le moindre mouvement et elle se détendit quand il rejeta la fumée de sa cigarette comme si une caméra était braquée sur lui.

« Donc ? Quel est le plan ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ricana en se redressant lentement.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un plan ? »

« Tu te vantais d'avoir des idées. »

« Des idées oui, mais des plans, non. Ça, c'est ton job. »

« Monter les plans ? Ça me va. Tu t'y tiendras ? »

« Pourquoi je ne m'y tiendrais pas, si on a un plan ? »

« Disons que tu n'as pas l'air ultra fiable, sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« C'est le contraire qui m'offenserait. » confia-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Il écrasa son mégot avec soin. « Comment va Don Falcone ? Et l'autre italien un peu gros, à moitié chauve ? »

« Ils ne sont pas au courant de ma volte-face, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« C'est pas très correct de quitter son poste sans avertir son patron… » réprimanda-t-il en couinant.

« Je n'ai pas de patron, et je n'en aurai pas davantage en travaillant avec toi, c'est bien clair ? »

« Bien, chef ! » renvoya le clown en mimant un air sérieux. « Donc, ces imbéciles d'italiens mafieux ne savent rien... Ces pourris qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde parce qu'ils ont des millions en banque... Nous allons devoir leur annoncer ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? » grinça-t-il avec un air mauvais, mâchoire serrée.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Ta première paye. » promit-il avec un clin d'œil. Lunacy l'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête, et il déroula son idée avec soin. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il avait l'air de prendre quelque chose au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il serait un bon criminel, après tout.

* * *

_Merci MissCouette pour ton avis, ça fait tellement plaisir... N'hésitez pas à faire comme elle ! :) _

_Antsybal_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Don Falcone sirotait un bourbon, installé dans son fauteuil club en cuir, et regardait Gotham s'agiter à ses pieds. La nuit était totale, et il appréciait enfin le calme après la folle journée qui venait de s'écouler. Les grèves des dockers n'en terminaient plus, et il était impatient que Lunacy Crack termine sa mission, car la révolte grondait sans discontinuer, mettant son commerce d'import-export en danger. Les négociants ne tolèreraient pas les retards plus longtemps, et il n'y avait plus assez d'hommes au travail pour assurer les commandes. Dans l'après-midi, il s'était rendu chez Maroni, et ils avaient ensemble fait passer le mot : la limite d'âge pour travailler sur les docks était désormais abaissée à quatorze ans. Les orphelins qui crevaient dans les égoûts seraient bien contents d'avoir un peu de pain, eux. Et si le maire ou les flics avait quelque chose à redire avec cette mesure, ils n'avaient qu'à modeler la loi, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Les adolescents pouvaient désormais trouver du travail chez Falcone et Maroni, que cela plaise ou non.

Le parrain termina son verre et allait chercher un cigare quand le penthouse disjoncta. Il entendit sa femme l'appeler de l'autre côté de l'immense demeure, et il la rassura en maugréant, attendant qu'un employé remette le courant. L'obscurité demeura quelques longues secondes et il commençait à s'impatienter quand un "clic" sonore retentit et que les lumières se rallumèrent. Il manqua alors de tomber à la renverse. L'immense portrait de famille qui trônait au-dessus de la table à manger était grossièrement peinturluré : sa femme, Sofia et lui étaient maquillés comme des clowns sinistres et des "Ha! Ha! Ha!" avaient été ajoutés à l'encre jaune, qui coulait encore sur la toile.

Falcone recouvra ses esprits rapidement et donna l'ordre de verrouiller toutes les issues, mais il sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le Joker venait de prendre un coup d'avance et emportait son fou : Lunacy Crack avait échoué. L'italien saisit alors son téléphone pour prévenir Maroni et Gambol, mais il était trop tard : les habitations de ses deux rivaux venaient d'être plongées dans le noir.

[...]

Lunacy et le Joker entrèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier en riant aux éclats. La nuit était avancée et s'introduire dans les trois résidences les mieux gardées de la ville était extrêmement risqué, mais ils avaient réussi et ils devaient célébrer. Le Joker remplit deux verres à eau avec un gin hors de prix, et en tendit un à Lunacy en s'affalant dans son canapé.

Elle piqua une cigarette dans le paquet qui traînait sur la table basse, et savourait sa victoire, fière d'elle. Elle avait impressionné le Joker quand il lui avait exposé son idée de teaser les parrains en s'introduisant chez eux et qu'il avait fixé la date au lendemain. "Pourquoi pas tout de suite?" avait-elle demandé, malicieuse. Il avait rappelé la principale contrainte -les tours étaient hautement surveillées, et elle avait sorti son meilleur atout, en expliquant qu'elle avait installé un système dans chacune des tours qui lui permettait de désactiver toutes les alarmes à distance. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle se rendait chez eux semaine après semaine sans jamais avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux collections qu'ils possédaient et au moyen de les dérober ? C'eût-été la sous-estimer.

Ils s'étaient donc introduits chez les parrains calmement, en leur présence. Elle avait craint que le Joker ne les fasse repérer à cause de son rire incontrôlable, mais il s'était avéré que lorsqu'il était concentré, il était d'un sérieux exemplaire. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il tenait parole, il avait obéi à la moindre de ses injonctions, s'arrêtant quand elle l'ordonnait d'un geste, peignant les tableaux au moment où elle annonçait que la voie était libre. Il avait l'air de s'amuser follement -plus qu'elle, et il bondissait de joie quand ils quittèrent la tour de Gambol, sous le regard stupéfait de la criminelle : elle ne s'y habituerait certainement jamais.

"A ta santé, Lunacy Crack !" trinqua-t-il avant d'avaler la moitié du verre d'un trait. "Encore plus surprenante que ce que j'avais imaginé !"

"A ta santé." répondit-elle en levant son verre. "Encore plus cinglé que ce que je pensais." Elle but son gin en silence, puis se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche, s'asseyant sur le rebord.

"Midi demain, chez moi."

"Il y a des escaliers, tu sais?" répondit-il, les yeux fermés.

"Je m'entraîne. Et tu devrais commencer à faire de même." rétorqua-t-elle en sautant dans le vide. Sur le canapé, le Joker ricana. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait jouer les divas au moins autant que lui.

[...]

Falcone, Gambol et Maroni avaient tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire, alors bien évidemment, dès le lendemain, tout Gotham ne parlait que de ça : le Joker s'était introduit chez chacun d'entre eux dans le seul but de les provoquer. Certains rapportaient même que c'était directement sur le visage des mafieux que le clown avait dessiné. Installée sous un plaid, Lunacy regardait les informations, levant les yeux au ciel dès qu'une photo du Joker était diffusée à l'écran. Comme si ce pitre était capable de réaliser un coup aussi difficile tout seul… La speakerine confirma que la soirée caritative donnée par les parrains le samedi suivant serait maintenue, et le journal laissa la place au bulletin météo. Lunacy coupa le son du téléviseur et monta la radio : comme à son habitude, elle était branchée sur la fréquence du GCPD, et là, ce qu'elle entendait lui rendait davantage justice. Il était question de sa propre disparition, que Don Falcone avait signalé en interdisant quiconque d'avertir les médias. Deux agents échangeaient des informations sur le ton de la discussion pendant leurs planques respectives, et elle allait couper la radio quand l'un d'entre eux baissa la voix.

"_Le commissaire Gordon a demandé à cinq hommes de perquisitionner chez Arthur Fleck. Il a décidé de chercher Crack, même si personne à Gotham ne veut dépenser un centime pour ces escrocs. Et je suis d'accord avec les gens, ma foi... S'ils s'entretuent, ça nous fait moins de boulot."_

Lunacy éteint la radio d'un geste et regarda l'heure. Il était midi moins cinq. Un œil sur la rue en contrebas, l'autre sur la pendule dans son entrée, elle attendit midi mais personne ne vint. A midi cinq, elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et quitta son appartement par la sortie de secours. Elle déboula dans l'arrière-cour et cria de surprise quand elle heurta quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte en même-temps qu'elle. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et elle aperçut les couleurs vives du maquillage du Joker.

« Où vas-tu ? Nous avons rendez-vous chez toi ! » dit-il en la forçant à reculer dans l'immeuble.

« Les flics. Ils te cherchent. » expliqua-t-elle en balbutiant, le cœur encore à mille à l'heure.

« Je sais. Ils m'ont trouvé. » triompha-t-il en la lâchant et en reculant d'un pas. Elle remarqua alors le sang qui le recouvrait toute la partie droite de son visage et ses vêtements, contrastant avec son maquillage blanc.

« Ils disaient qu'ils avaient envoyé cinq hommes ! » s'étonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est ça. » sourit-il en lui emboîtant le pas pour remonter dans les étages.

« Tu es venu à bout de cinq flics armés tout seul alors qu'ils t'ont pris par surprise ? » hoqueta la jeune femme en le suivant dans les marches. Il montait avec entrain, comme s'il ne s'était pas battu avant de courir sur plusieurs blocs d'immeubles.

« La surprise, ça me stimule. » se justifia-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et lui indiquait la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le robinet à fond mais ne toucha pas l'eau, se regardant dans le miroir fixé sur le lavabo. Il semblait fasciné par son propre reflet, si irréel, si brut. Lunacy l'observait, appuyée contre la porte, quand il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et éclata de rire.

« Là, on ne peut que me voir… » rit-il en enlevant la veste de son costume et en commençant à se rincer le visage, délicatement pour ne pas enlever le maquillage qui avait coulé et dont les couleurs s'étaient mélangées à cause de l'effort. Lunacy ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, et repartit dans son salon en rallumant la télévision. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, quand il sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle. A l'évidence, il avait changé d'avis et décidé de refaire intégralement son grimage.

« Tu as toujours du maquillage sur toi ? »

« Tu n'en as pas ? » rétorqua-t-il en allumant une cigarette d'un geste presque gracieux.

Lunacy fit non de la tête, les lèvres pincées pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas un comportement courant, et il haussa les épaules.

« Vieux réflexe de clown. J'étais clown, tu sais ? Un vrai, un qui fait rire. J'étais plutôt bon, les gens adoraient mes blagues. »

« Menteur. » rétorqua Lunacy en déclenchant son hilarité.

« Tu as raison, ils ne riaient jamais. Ils ne rient pas plus depuis que j'ai changé de registre, mais moi au moins, je prends mon pied ! » Une larme de joie coula dans le bleu sous ses yeux en étirant la couleur, et Lunacy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Avec les flics à tes trousses, il sera difficile de préparer le coup de Samedi. Nous allons devoir faire profil bas jusque-là. » remarqua-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Nous agirons de nuit. J'ai payé un type pour monter la garde dans ta rue, si des flics approchent nous ne nous ferons pas surprendre comme je l'ai été chez moi. »

« Parce que tu comptes rester là ? » râla Lunacy. « Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de notre accord… »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? » demanda le clown en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse, provocateur.

« Où tu veux, je m'en fiche. Tu peux rester là deux nuits, mais samedi, quand nous nous serons découverts, tu fiches le camp. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'avoir tout le temps dans les basques non plus. Tu es moyennement marrante. » bouda-t-il en sortant un couteau papillon pour jouer avec. Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois en s'entaillant les doigts, et réussit un tour complet en levant un regard enfantin vers Lunacy, qui se leva en pestant et quitta la pièce. Il lança alors le couteau dans sa direction, et elle sursauta quand il se ficha dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui et soutint son air de défi. Toujours avec lenteur, elle sortit la lame du mur et la renvoya vers le Joker d'un geste précis. Le couteau se ficha à un centimètre de son cou, accrochant quelques cheveux verts au passage. Il déglutit en la fusillant du regard, et ils se toisèrent dans un duel silencieux. Il fut le premier à ciller et elle reprit son chemin vers sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner sérieusement ! » lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Le Joker la regarda disparaître, et éclata d'un rire sonore, aussi désagréable qu'interminable. Et ce n'était que le début…

* * *

_Antsybal_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Humiliée. Le Joker avait humilié Lunacy comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, et elle entra en hurlant dans son appartement, envoyant chaque bibelot, chaque objet sur le sol, retournant le canapé, jetant les chaises contre les murs dans un fracas indicible. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour se faire avoir de la sorte ?!

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient préparé leur plan pendant deux jours, recruté trois types pour faire le guet, et, le Samedi soir arrivant, ils s'étaient préparé dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient l'intention d'interrompre le Gala de Charité organisé par les entreprises de Don Falcone et Gambol, de dérober la collection de bijoux qui serait mise aux enchères devant tous les notables de Gotham, et de s'en aller comme ils étaient venus. Lunacy avait concédé un discours au Joker, qui voulait avoir un bon mot pour l'assistance, et elle avait coordonné leur repli à la seconde près. Tout aurait dû être parfait.

_-Quatre heures plus tôt-_

Jouant devant le miroir, elle l'observait alors qu'il se grimait, et le rabroua quand il suggéra qu'elle porte quelque chose de plus coloré.

« Nous serions assortis ! » plaida-t-il. Elle rétorqua qu'il n'avait qu'à porter du noir, et elle s'équipa scrupuleusement, vérifiant chaque arme à feu, chaque lame avec soin. A vingt heures tapantes, comme prévu, ils quittèrent l'appartement et rejoignirent à pied le Palais des Congrès, où avait lieu le Gala. Le Joker fuma tout le long du trajet, l'air sûr de lui. A ses côtés, Lunacy avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et fixait le trottoir en plissant le front, concentrée. Devant l'entrée principale du Palais, les célébrités et notables arrivaient en voitures de luxe sur le tapis rouge qui leur avait été déroulé, et quelques photographes les interpellaient pour l'édition du journal du lendemain. Les deux criminels se faufilèrent parmi les badauds et empruntèrent l'entrée de service.

Ils déboulèrent dans les cuisines, et se faufilèrent au milieu des serveurs et cuisiniers sans que personne ne les remarque. C'était l'avantage des soirées mondaines et des coups en pleine lumière : tous les gens employés pour l'événement étaient toujours trop occupés pour remarquer qui que ce soit, et même un clown vêtu de rouge n'attirait pas l'attention. La situation devint plus délicate quand ils quittèrent les cuisines pour le calme du couloir de service. Le Joker insista pour emprunter une tenue de groom dans les vestiaires, et Lunacy ne s'y opposa pas : qu'il se déguise s'il le souhaitait, ça serait toujours mieux que son costume flashy. Concentrée, elle grimpa les étages en s'estimant heureuse de ne croiser personne, et s'arrêta dans l'escalier de marbre qui surplombait le hall principal. Cet escalier avait la particularité appréciable de donner d'un côté sur l'entrée du Palais, et de l'autre sur la grande salle de réception. D'ici, ils suivraient le déroulé des opérations sans problème. Ils s'assirent sur les marches, à l'abri des regards, et patientèrent en observant la foule en contrebas. Tout le gratin était là. Don Falcone et Gambol paradaient, saluant chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, serrant des mains et distribuant les sourires. Ils étaient en grande discussion avec Bruce Wayne, le milliardaire arrivé après tout le monde au bras de deux superbes femmes, quand le Joker s'approcha de Lunacy.

« Ce mec, c'est peut-être celui que je respecte le plus parmi tous ces ripoux. » avait-il dit.

« Ah bon ? Je le trouve méprisable, à jeter son fric par les fenêtres alors que Gotham crève de faim. »

« C'est le seul qui a l'air d'avoir compris que rien n'avait de sens, et qui vit en conséquence. Il a l'air pragmatique. Je l'aime bien. »

« Voyez-vous ça. » se moqua Lunacy en reportant son attention sur la radio qu'elle avait accroché sur son poignet. Elle s'assura de la bonne position des trois hommes en poste à l'extérieur, et fit signe au Joker de la suivre. Ils devaient faire le tour du bâtiment par le premier étage pour atteindre la régie et interrompre le show qui venait de commencer. Les applaudissements avaient explosé et Don Falcone avait pris la parole dans un micro qui grésillait pour remercier ses convives. Il venait d'ouvrir la vente aux enchères quand Lunacy assomma le premier vigile qu'ils croisèrent. A côté d'elle, le Joker avait enlevé sa veste de groom et s'en servait pour étouffer le second garde. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le local de régie en prenant les corps avec eux, et s'installèrent devant les écrans et le panneau de contrôle du son et des lumières, attendant patiemment que les enchères concernent le lot qu'ils voulaient.

Le Joker semblait détendu. Il posa ses pieds sur la console et alluma une énième cigarette. Lunacy était davantage concentrée. Elle regardait les écrans de contrôle à la recherche du moindre détail qui indiquerait que le coup était en danger. Mais personne ne semblait sur ses gardes : Don Falcone riait largement entre deux ventes, prenant le micro pour remercier les généreux donateurs, et la foule applaudissait poliment. Enfin, le moment arriva de présenter la parure qui intéressait Lunacy et le Joker.

« Cet ensemble de bijoux a été créé spécialement pour la Reine Margot III de Bavière, et a traversé les siècles en parant des dames toutes plus influentes les unes que les autres. La dernière propriétaire, la célèbre actrice Helena Bertinelli, a souhaité en faire don à la Fondation Falcone avant de mourir. Nous remercions ses enfants, qui sont avec nous ce soir. » expliqua le commissaire-priseur, un homme mince avec une petite moustache, en déclenchant une salve d'applaudissements.

« Les enchères débutent à cent mille dollars. » Une première main se leva, et Lunacy quitta la régie. Il était temps d'agir. La suite était risquée, mais simple. Le Joker devait plonger la salle dans le noir et divertir l'assistance avec quelques blagues et rires inquiétants, pendant que Lunacy fracassait la vitrine. Puis, le clown allumerait un projecteur, annoncerait que Lunacy Crack et le Joker venaient de dérober les Joyaux d'Helena, et ils quitteraient les lieux pour aller se mettre en sécurité.

C'est à cet instant que la soirée de Lunacy vira au cauchemar. Contrairement à sa promesse de s'en tenir au plan, le Joker suivit sa propre idée, fomentant la trahison la plus cuisante que la jeune criminelle ait jamais subie.

Elle venait de fracturer la vitrine quand un projecteur éclaira la salle et que le Joker apparut au milieu de l'assistance, provoquant la stupeur et un mouvement de panique.

« Que personne ne bouge ! » ordonna-t-il, installé sur un siège, les jambes croisées, tandis que les trois hommes chargés de faire le guet entraient dans la salle en pointant des fusils d'assaut sur la foule. « Mais cessez donc de regarder vers-moi, même si je suis fascinant ! L'essentiel se passe sur scène ! » prévint-il au moment où un second projecteur éclaira Lunacy qui lâcha les bijoux et recula sur le fond de l'estrade en dégainant un couteau, surprise par la tournure des événements.

« Lunacy Crack, Mesdames et Messieurs ! » annonça-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de l'estrade. L'un des hommes armés le suivit de près, son arme braquée sur Lunacy qui fusillait le Joker du regard. Nonchalamment, il s'empara des bijoux à pleine main et les fourra dans sa poche, puis il se retourna vers le public.

« Lunacy Crack » reprit-t-il, « ou la preuve que rien, ici à Gotham, ne peut me résister. La preuve de mon influence, s'il en fallait une, alors que je n'existe que depuis quelques semaines. C'est à vous que je m'adresse, messieurs. » grinça-t-il en regardant les hommes en costard au premier rang. « Votre petite soirée mondaine ne trompe personne, vous êtes des pourritures immondes et vos crimes n'ont pour seul but que de vous enrichir. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai détourné votre agent la plus fidèle et la plus douée, pour la mettre au service du chaos. Le chaos, c'est la seule raison valable de commettre un crime. Vous êtes pathétiques, avec vos magouilles pour quelques dollars, et il est temps d'élever le niveau parmi les criminels de Gotham. Faites passer le mot ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras. « La ville m'appartient, désormais. » termina-t-il d'une voix grave. Puis il se tourna vers Lunacy qui fit mine de lui sauter dessus, retenue par l'homme armé qui enfonça le canon de son arme dans son ventre, l'obligeant à reculer.

« Tu as été parfaite, vraiment. Sans rancune ? » demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue d'un geste faussement affectueux. Elle fit mine de le mordre et le regarda quitter la pièce. Les trois mercenaires le suivirent, menaçant jusqu'au dernier moment la foule de leurs armes à feu, et la panique gagna l'assistance dès qu'ils furent partis. Lunacy allait se lancer à leur poursuite quand elle aperçut les agents de sécurité à quelques mètres. Se ravisant, elle quitta les lieux rapidement : il était inutile qu'elle aggrave davantage la situation.

[…]

Son appartement était désormais réduit à néant mais sa rage n'était pas apaisée. Elle voulait que le Joker paie au centuple la trahison qu'il lui avait infligée. Elle pensa un instant se rendre au Club des Sirènes pour chercher des renforts, mais elle se ravisa : tout le monde à Gotham serait bientôt au courant que le Joker avait ridiculisé Lunacy Crack, et elle ne supporterait pas les moqueries de Harley Quinn et de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà doublé. Une seule solution s'offrait à elle, elle devait quitter la ville, recommencer ailleurs. A la hâte, elle jetait des affaires dans un sac, décidée à capituler, quand une ombre passa devant sa fenêtre. Elle attrapa un pistolet et se planqua derrière un meuble, et un homme masqué vêtu de noir entra dans son salon.

« Ce n'est clairement pas le moment. » prévint-elle en sortant de sa cachette et en le mettant en joue. Le Batman se redressa. Il semblait immense, dans l'appartement sens dessus-dessous.

« Où est-il parti ? »

« Si je le savais, il serait mort, putain. » jura-t-elle. « Si tu es au courant de tout, tu sais qu'il m'a trahie et que je me suis faire avoir comme une débutante. »

« Nous devons l'arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. »

« Je me contrefiche que les choses dégénèrent. Je veux qu'il crève. Enfin merde, je suis obligée de quitter la ville, maintenant. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda le Batman avec sérieux.

« Parce que mon nom est à jamais sali ? Que je passe pour une idiote aux yeux de tout Gotham, citoyens honnêtes et criminels ? »

« Les gens de Gotham m'ont encensé des centaines de fois, pour me traiter en ennemi juste après. Ta réputation ne sera définitive que lorsque tu auras tiré ta révérence. Si tu t'en vas, ton nom sera à jamais synonyme de défaite et de lâcheté. Si tu restes, en revanche, tu peux récupérer tout ce qu'il t'a enlevé. »

« Tu as besoin de moi, c'est ça ? » demanda Lunacy en reniflant avec dédain. Les paroles du justicier étaient vraies, mais elle refusait de lui donner raison.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ouvertement sur le terrain. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de retravailler en équipe. Plus jamais. J'ai fait ça deux jours dans ma vie et regarde où ça m'a menée. » prévint-elle en lâchant un rire désabusé.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire équipe avec toi non plus. Mais nous avons un ennemi commun, et il est dans notre intérêt d'assembler nos forces. »

« OK. Retrouve-moi demain soir sur la tour Wayne, j'essaierai d'avoir des infos d'ici là. Si je ne suis pas morte de honte avant… » maugréa-t-elle en regardant les dégâts qu'elle venait d'infliger à son logement. Quand elle releva la tête, le Batman était parti.

* * *

!

_Antsybal_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lunacy avait avalé une demi bouteille de gin avant de tirer son matelas au milieu du salon et de s'installer pour la nuit. Elle était dans un sale état quand le soleil entra par la fenêtre toujours ouverte et qu'elle fut forcée de se réveiller, et se rendit compte du froid glacial qu'il faisait. Encore ivre, les cheveux en vrac et le maquillage de la veille accentuant ses cernes, elle se traîna sous une douche brûlante, récupérant doucement ses esprits.

La situation était critique, mais pas dramatique. Elle devait, pour une fois, s'asseoir sur son ego pour faire redémarrer les affaires. Certes, elle avait perdu ses plus gros clients, et les Familles avaient sûrement mis sa tête à prix pour trahison, mais elle essaya de voir le côté positif des choses : elle pouvait enfin diversifier son activité et arrêter de participer aux affaires médiocres toutes liées aux entreprises des mafieux. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur en carrelage froid de la douche, le jet toujours ouvert, les yeux fermés. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Elle tournait le problème dans tous les sens, et qu'elle veuille trouver un nouveau réseau ou des informations sur le Joker, l'issue était la même : elle devait se rendre au Club des Sirènes.

[…]

Le club était fermé quand Lunacy s'y présenta en début d'après-midi. Ses épaisses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle martela la porte de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cède et vienne lui ouvrir. Poison Ivy apparut dans l'embrasure dans un flot d'injures, et elle se radoucit en voyant Lunacy.

« Tu vas me laisser au soleil toute la journée ? Je suis comme les vampires, ça me brûle. » maugréa cette dernière en la poussant pour rentrer.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda la jolie rousse en la suivant jusqu'au bar.

Le pub, si moderne et vivant le soir, était singulièrement glauque en journée. La lumière du jour s'infiltrait dans tous les interstices autour de la porte et entre les parpaings des murs bruts, et un faisceau traversait la piste de danse, révélant toute la poussière qui volait dans la salle. Une vieille femme essorait péniblement une serpillère dans un seau en bois, et étalait l'eau et le savon avec difficulté pour que tout soit propre le soir venu.

« J'ai envie de crever. Gueule de bois. »

« Il est venu ici. » annonça Ivy à mi-voix, en observant la réaction de Lunacy. Cette dernière avait gardé ses lunettes noires, et n'eut aucune réaction visible. Ivy prit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

« Juste après le casse au Gala. Il est venu recruter, il a fait une annonce rapide. Selina n'a vraiment pas apprécié son intrusion, elle a essayé de l'arrêter mais n'a réussi qu'à le blesser légèrement avant qu'il s'enfuie. »

Ivy s'arrêta, hésitante. Lunacy fronça les sourcils et baissa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Quoi ? »

« Harley est partie avec lui. »

« Très bien. » râla Lunacy. « Ce sera plus simple de les tuer tous les deux. »

Ivy pinça les lèvres et hésita avant de répondre.

« Tu sais qu'on est là, si tu as besoin, hein ? »

Mais Lunacy avait remis ses lunettes et s'était renfrognée.

« J'ai pas besoin de copines et de soirées pyjama, Ivy. Les bons sentiments, c'est pas mon truc, tu le sais. »

« Il faut pourtant de bons sentiments pour te défendre comme Selina et moi l'avons fait cette nuit, quand tout Gotham riait de toi. Ne repousse pas trop les gens qui sont là pour toi, Lunacy. Je sais que tu es persuadée qu'être seule est la solution, mais ça ne l'est pas. Pas dans une ville comme la nôtre. »

La businesswoman termina sa phrase avec douceur, puis elle se leva et se retira dans les bureaux en laissant affectueusement son bras traîner sur celui de Lunacy, qui resta seule dans la salle avec la femme de ménage. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis quitta le Club et se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue. Il y avait un second endroit à Gotham où on pouvait glaner des informations, et elle en prit le chemin à contre-cœur.

[…]

Le Pingouin était un petit homme rond, toujours endimanché, qui avait la particularité de boiter fortement à cause d'une fracture jamais réparée sur son pied gauche. Le teint cireux, un monocle enfoncé sur son œil droit, les cheveux gominés et plaqués sur son front, il passait ses journées à tirer sur un gros cigare et à claudiquer à la recherche d'un mauvais coup à faire. Aucun criminel à Gotham ne le considérait comme une menace, mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il excellait dans un domaine : l'espionnage et l'information. Il était en effet incontestable que le Pingouin était le maître des ragots. Toutes les rumeurs lui parvenaient, toutes les choses à savoir transitaient par son commerce miteux, et il les répartissait selon son bon vouloir, tirant souvent son épingle du jeu.

Lunacy poussa la porte de sa boutique avec dégoût, écartant les nombreux parapluies qui bloquaient l'entrée. Les parapluies, il y en avait par dizaines dans le local mal éclairé : de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, ils avaient quelque chose d'effrayant quand le temps dehors était maussade et que la lumière n'entrait pas jusqu'au comptoir de caisse. La jeune femme avança droit devant elle, décidée à ne pas quitter ses lunettes de la journée et ce malgré l'obscurité, et se planta devant la caisse, appuyant sur la sonnette sans discontinuer.

« Continuez à me sonner de la sorte et vous allez être reçu ! » jura le Pingouin en arrivant de l'arrière-boutique, cigare en bouche. « Voyez-vous ça, Lunacy Crack ! Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite. Entre donc. » salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en l'invitant à contourner le comptoir et à le suivre. Ils traversèrent une réserve de marchandise tout à fait banale, remplie de parapluies de toutes sortes, et elle dû se baisser pour passer une petite porte qui débouchait sur un bureau luxueux, qu'elle connaissait pour y être venue plusieurs fois à son arrivée à Gotham. Le Pingouin lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il contourna l'immense table en érable pour prendre place dans un fauteuil en cuir qui sembla l'avaler. Ainsi installé, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il croisa ses mains poisseuses devant lui et fixa la criminelle de derrière son monocle.

« Tu as de quoi payer ? »

« J'ai toujours de quoi payer. » répondit Lunacy en posant une liasse de billets sur la table. Le Pingouin fronça les sourcils, signifiant qu'il attendait davantage.

« Sofia Falcone attend la livraison d'un tableau en provenance d'Europe, qui arrivera mardi prochain. C'est une toile volée dans la réserve du Louvre, à Paris. Quai numéro 85, vingt-trois heures. »

Le Pingouin inclina poliment la tête, pour la remercier, puis il s'adossa dans son fauteuil, ouvrant la discussion.

« Je veux savoir quel sera le prochain coup du Joker. »

« C'est une information difficile à obtenir, que tu me demandes là. Il est imprévisible, ton petit copain. »

« Si c'était facile, je ne serais pas venue jusqu'à toi. »

« Il est vrai que je propose un service de qualité, inégalé à Gotham. » concéda l'homme en mâchouillant son cigare. « Je n'ai pas l'info que tu cherches pour le moment, mais je te tiendrai informée. »

« Sais-tu où il est, depuis cette nuit ? »

« Des veilleurs à moi l'ont vu de l'autre côté de la ville. Diamond District. »

Lunacy acquiesça, prenant bonne note du tuyau, et le Pingouin reprit parole.

« Je t'aime bien, Crack, alors je vais te donner un conseil : ne lui cours pas après. Ce type-là se comporte comme un chien enragé, il va dans tous les sens sans aucune logique. Tu m'as payé, et je n'ai jamais dérogé à mes engagements : je te préviendrai de son prochain coup pour que tu l'interceptes. Je peux déjà te dire une chose, il ne tardera pas à bouger. Par expérience, ce genre de gars ne reste jamais en place plus de quelques jours. »

Lunacy s'efforça de le remercier avec un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant. Avec le Pingouin, chacun était obligé de ravaler sa fierté et de se montrer sa reconnaissance éternelle, flattant l'ego surdimensionné du pitoyable négociant. Mais ses tuyaux valaient souvent le coup, et elle ressortit de sa boutique en attendant impatiemment qu'il se manifeste.

Par chance, l'occasion se présenta quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre le Batman sur la tour Wayne. Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, au milieu des débris de son appartement qu'elle était décidée à ne pas ranger, elle fumait une cigarette quand une petite silhouette grimpa l'échelle de secours depuis la rue. Elle sortit un couteau par précaution, mais devina qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

« Pourquoi tu passes par la façade ? » demanda-t-elle quand son visiteur fut à l'étage inférieur.

« Pour ne pas me faire repérer. » expliqua le petit garçon en montant le dernier étage et en se campant devant elle.

« Et ça marche bien ? » se moqua-t-elle, joueuse.

« Pas toujours. » Lunacy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. « C'est le Pingouin qui m'envoie. Le Joker a décidé d'agir demain à midi à la Banque Générale de Gotham. »

« A midi ? » s'étonna Lunacy. « Tu es sûr de toi, ce n'est pas minuit, que le Pingouin a dit ? »

« Certain. Je te laisse faire ton travail, laisse-moi faire le mien. » la réprimanda le garçonnet. Quel âge avait-il ? Dix ans, tout au plus… « Le Pingouin te conseille de venir armée et accompagnée : le Joker aura une dizaine d'hommes, et il a l'intention de vider le coffre principal. »

Lunacy hocha la tête et tendit un billet au messager et repartit d'un pas maladroit par l'échelle. Ainsi donc, le Joker agirait en plein jour…

[…]

« Tu as fini par venir. » salua le Batman, qui visiblement patientait depuis de longues minutes.

« Je récupérais les infos nécessaires, on ne passe pas tous notre vie à grommeler d'une voix grave sans rien faire de productif, Monsieur-le-justicier-pas-si-efficace-que-ça. »

« Je pourrais être efficace et t'arrêter. » menaça-t-il, agacé par la mauvaise humeur de Lunacy.

« Ou tu pourrais être efficace et arrêter le Joker, mais non, il faut que je me tape tout le boulot ! » rétorqua-t-elle, théâtrale. « Il a l'intention de cambrioler la Banque Générale demain à midi. »

« En plein jour ? »

« Yep. Je ne sais pas ce que tu proposes, mais je suis contre l'idée de prévenir Gordon et ses hommes. J'aime bien le commissaire, justement parce qu'il est incompétent et qu'il ne m'a jamais attrapée. Lui et son équipe de bras cassés vont laisser filer le Joker, on ne peut pas leur confier cette tâche. On devrait faire ça à notre manière. »

« Notre manière ? Tes manières et les miennes n'ont rien de similaires. »

Lunacy éclata de rire et ne répondit rien.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda le justicier.

« C'est simple, nous nous chargeons de l'arrêter. »

Lunacy s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda la rue sous elle, comme elle aimait le faire. Elle déroula le plan qu'elle avait en tête sans regarder le chevalier noir, qui l'écoutait avec attention. Il ne disait rien, mais devait trouver sa proposition cohérente, puisqu'il l'approuva. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour se retrouver dans le bureau du Grand Directeur de la banque dix minutes avant midi le lendemain, et cette fois, Lunacy le regarda s'évaporer dans la nuit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de lui avoir menti aussi effrontément sur ses intentions, mais se rassura vite : s'il ne s'attendait pas à une trahison, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas son masque.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lunacy avait programmé un réveil pour qu'il sonne aux aurores. Elle s'était levée d'un bond malgré la courte nuit de sommeil –elle ignorait ce qu'était la fatigue, tant qu'elle avait sa dose d'adrénaline, et s'était rendue, armée jusqu'aux dents, à la Banque Centrale. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait convenu la nuit précédente avec le Batman, elle ne comptait pas l'attendre pour coincer le Joker lorsqu'il ferait son coup, mais elle avait l'intention de doubler le clown comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle viderait le coffre avant son arrivée et s'échapperait quelques minutes avant midi, pour ne pas que le Joker soit alerté. Puis, elle laisserait le Batman débarquer et l'arrêter, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il embarque également l'insupportable Harley Quinn.

Elle passa par l'entrée principale pour entrer dans la banque, et se présenta aux portiques de sécurité au moment où le garde qu'elle connaissait bien prenait son service. Ce dernier fit passer son manteau truffé de lames et armes en tous genre en déclarant que tout était OK, et elle passa sous le portique sans sonner. Elle remercia aimablement le chef de la sécurité qui lui tendit sa veste de cuir et l'enfila calmement, ajustant le col et vérifiant son look dans le reflet des portes d'entrée.

Elle entra dans le hall bruyant et leva machinalement la tête vers l'immense lustre en cristal qui surplombait le sol de marbre. Afficher une telle richesse, alors que les conseillers passaient leurs journées à refuser des crédits aux pauvres qui se présentaient, démunis, quelle arrogance. Elle songea que les pendants de ce lustre feraient de beaux bijoux pour ses oreilles, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les guichets d'accueil. La queue avançait doucement, et elle en profita pour observer les gens autour d'elle. Devant elle, une vieille dame tordait son chapeau entre ses mains, nerveuse. A côté, une mère essayait de tenir ses deux enfants, sans succès. Les bambins criaient et se disputaient sans relâche, à tel point qu'un homme doubla la mère alors que son tour était enfin venu. Lunacy ne retint pas un sourire mauvais –elle se régalait des mesquineries des humains, et Gotham ne la décevait jamais sur ce point-là.

Un agent l'appela enfin et elle se présenta en tendant deux énormes liasses et un gros diamant, volé autrefois et refaçonné pour le rendre méconnaissable.

« Je souhaiterais mettre ça dans mon coffre. » demanda-t-elle en prenant un air supérieur.

« J'aurai besoin d'une pièce d'identité. » demanda l'agent d'une voix morne.

Lunacy présenta un passeport, et l'employé retrouva soudain son entrain.

« Miss Maroni, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Il est tellement rare de vous recevoir en personne dans notre institution, je suis honoré. Veuillez-me suivre, je vous prie. » salua-t-il, soudain servile. Elle marcha dans ses pas jusqu'à une première porte, qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide d'un badge, et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs qu'elle connaissait déjà. C'était peut-être ce qui la réjouissait le plus, après l'idée de doubler le Joker : elle avait déjà volé à l'intérieur de cette banque deux fois, et voilà qu'on lui déroulait le tapis rouge pour la troisième ! Ils se présentèrent à une troisième et dernière porte blindée, et elle assomma l'agent dès qu'ils l'eurent passée, le laissant désobligeamment sur le sol. Puis, elle accéléra la cadence et se présenta devant le coffre principal, celui qui détenait les richesses appartenant à la municipalité et à l'Etat : il s'agissait de dollars saisis lors de descentes de police, de bijoux récupérés, d'œuvres confiées à la collectivité… Lunacy s'agenouilla devant la porte sécurisée et s'attela à la déverrouiller. D'après ses calculs, elle avait cinq minutes avant que la sécurité ne découvre sa victime assommée et ne rapplique. Elle brancha un petit stéthoscope et trafiqua son smartphone sur lequel elle avait installé tout le nécessaire pour des cambriolages. La sécurité virtuelle fut franchie en quelques minutes, mais elle se trouva sans surprise devant une sécurité mécanique, à désactiver grâce à une clé unique que possédait le directeur.

Là, il ne s'agissait plus d'être un amateur avec un bon smartphone, mais d'avoir le talent et l'entraînement d'un professionnel. Bien évidemment, c'était son cas. On ne s'improvisait pas criminel à Gotham, quoiqu'en pense le clown, songea-t-elle en faisant cliqueter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'introduit dans la pièce pour en évaluer rapidement le contenu. Par chance, ce jour-là, il n'y avait que peu de dollars, mais beaucoup d'objets d'art, principalement des toiles. Elle sortit un sac pliant et le remplit avec tous les dollars et bijoux qu'elle trouvait, et elle dégaina un petit couteau pour s'occuper du reste. Précipitamment –le temps pressait, elle lacéra toutes les toiles et raya tous les objets, avec méthode. Rien ne devait être en état d'être revendu, pas même la plus petite relique. Le Joker n'emporterait rien de son casse, s'il en réchappait. Puis, elle sortit une petite bombe de peinture, griffonna à la hâte dans le fond du coffre, et s'en alla. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne, et elle se promit de distribuer tous les dollars qu'elle venait de voler pour remercier les forces supérieures qui avaient veillé sur elle.

Quand elle s'installa sur un toit avec vue sur la banque, il était midi moins une minute. Dans la rue, le Joker arrivait, armes à la main.

[…]

Depuis qu'il avait laissé Lunacy Crack sur la scène du Palais des Congrès, le Joker se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Sa trahison avait peut-être été précipitée, il aurait sûrement pu trouver une solution pour travailler plus longtemps avec la criminelle et profiter de ses talents. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était de mauvaise compagnie, en plus : elle râlait tout le temps et ça l'amusait. Seul, il était donc parti recruter pour grossir ses rangs, et se retrouvait depuis flanqué d'incapables. La petite Harley Quinn était la seule qui se démarquait, mais quelque chose en elle lui déplaisait –sa manière d'approuver tout ce qu'il disait en riant aux éclats, peut-être. Et puis, elle était mauvaise pour faire des plans d'action. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils entrèrent à neuf dans la Banque Générale de Gotham en tirant en l'air, sans avoir rien préparé.

L'improvisation avait l'avantage de le faire rire aux éclats, d'excitation et de stress. Et puis, qui les arrêterait, de toutes façons ? Les gardes pauvrement armés ? Comme il l'avait pensé, la panique gagna le hall d'entrée quand il se présenta, et tout le monde, clients comme employés, se coucha au sol quand il l'ordonna.

« On reste bien tranquille pendant toute la durée du spectacle ! » prévint-il. Harley gloussa en tapant des mains à côté de lui, et monta sur un comptoir en riant, arme au poing, fixant la foule.

« Pas bouger, OK ? » cria-t-elle en écho. Agacé, il tira dans sa direction sans la toucher. C'était son show, qu'elle reste à sa place. Il alluma une cigarette en faisant signe à deux femmes de son équipe de le suivre, et ils partirent en direction de la Salle des Coffres. Ils passèrent les sécurités en utilisant le badge d'un employé particulièrement effrayé, que le Joker tua d'une balle en pleine tête sans aucune raison. La panique augmenta alors dans le hall et les criminels chargés de surveiller les civils durent tirer plusieurs fois pour calmer la rébellion qui menaçait. Harley, encore sous le choc d'avoir été manquée de justesse, pinça les lèvres : le braquage tournait inutilement au bain de sang, et elle commençait à craindre les conséquences.

Devant le coffre principal, le Joker faisait les cent pas. Une des deux femmes s'évertuait à déverrouiller le précieux sésame. Elle avait assuré qu'elle pourrait le faire en cinq minutes, et le Joker lui en avait laissé trois : il tapotait régulièrement sur son épaule avec le canon encore fumant de son arme, et elle tremblait, ce qui rendait difficile les manipulations. Il lui restait la barrière mécanique à passer et la porte cliqueta au moment où le Joker armait son pistolet. Il entra triomphalement dans le coffre et éclata d'un rire dément en constatant qu'il avait été vidé et vandalisé. Sur la paroi du fond, un énorme smiley triste avait été peint en noir. En faisant l'exact opposé de ce qu'il aurait fait lui-même, Lunacy Crack signait son œuvre. Il cessa subitement de rire aux larmes, et tua ses deux équipières sans même les regarder. Il donna un coup de pied de rage dans le corps inanimé de l'une d'entre elle, et repartit dans le couloir pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Là, sa déconvenue fut plus grande encore : tous ses hommes avaient été attachés entre eux et bâillonnés, assis en cercle sous le lustre de cristal. Le Joker n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'un coup lui fut asséné violemment derrière la tête et qu'il bascula en avant, se retenant in-extremis pour ne pas tomber.

Sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas à voir son équipe immobilisée : devant lui se tenait le Batman, prêt à lui envoyer un deuxième coup de poing. Il se baissa pour l'éviter et tira sur le Chevalier Noir sans réfléchir. La balle ricocha sans surprise, et le clown sortit un couteau qu'il planta dans le bras du justicier avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir en courant : il n'était pas de taille à affronter l'homme chauve-souris. Ce dernier le rattrapa à l'aide d'un grappin qui se ficha dans son épaule et le fit tomber brusquement sur le sol. Le Joker eut envie de hurler de douleur mais ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un rire hystérique. Le Batman arriva au-dessus de lui, et il esquiva un coup en roulant de côté, arrachant le crochet en métal de son bras. Il le lança au hasard en direction du justicier, qu'il assomma brièvement, et profita de son étourdissement pour partir en courant une seconde fois. Cette fois, il parvint jusqu'à une sortie de secours devant laquelle il dérapa et il poussa le panneau en métal pour rejoindre une rue. Hors d'haleine, il continua sa course à grandes enjambées jusqu'à être hors de portée du justicier.

Sur ce coup-là, il avait fait preuve d'amateurisme du début à la fin, il devait bien l'avouer. Et une fois encore, il regretta d'avoir trahi la seule professionnelle qui avait bien voulu l'aider.

[…]

Resté dans la Banque Centrale, le Batman venait de livrer les cinq malfrats qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Le Joker s'était enfui, Harley Quinn aussi –visiblement avant son arrivée, et il y avait deux cadavres devant la salle des Coffres. Il avait inspecté les lieux avant le Commissaire Gordon, et avait attendu ce dernier uniquement pour lui faire un compte-rendu sur la situation. Il expliqua que Lunacy Crack avait vandalisé la Banque avant l'arrivée du Joker et que c'était elle qui avait dessiné le sinistre visage dans le coffre. Gordon ordonna à ses hommes de lancer une recherche de la criminelle et du clown, et le Batman disparut. Il avait trop de mal à gérer sa rage.

Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre, pensa Bruce en quittant la Batcave pour remonter dans le manoir. Jamais Lunacy Crack n'avait été de son côté, ça avait toujours été clair et ce n'était pas leurs rendez-vous sur la tour Wayne qui y changeaient quelque chose. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, elle l'avait doublé –c'était un imbécile pour l'avoir laissée faire, pour ne pas avoir anticipé son coup, et pour être arrivé à l'heure prévue, confiant. La seule consolation de Wayne, paradoxalement, était d'avoir laissé échapper le Joker : au moins, Lunacy n'avait pas pu l'utiliser pour faire cette besogne à sa place. Si elle voulait la tête du clown, elle devrait aller la chercher elle-même.

* * *

Antsybal


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le braquage du Joker avait été un fiasco, et toutes les télévisions relataient l'événement. Le clown avait été doublé par Lunacy Crack, qui avait vidé le coffre avant lui, et avait réussi à échapper au Batman qui s'était présenté trop tard sur les lieux. La situation était ubuesque, et les journalistes y allaient tous de leurs blagues cinglantes et de leurs avis sévères quant à la prolifération de criminels et justiciers masqués. Le commissaire Gordon était également mis en cause, accusé d'avoir laissé la justice à Gotham tourner au ridicule.

La télévision était le seul objet que Lunacy, par chance, n'avait pas trop endommagé quand elle avait détruit son appartement. Une seule des deux baffles fonctionnait, mais c'était suffisant pour la criminelle qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Gotham des années auparavant, voyait son portrait diffusé dans tous les flash infos. Elle avait les lèvres pincées, mécontente : bien sûr, énormément de monde la connaissait déjà et elle ne se sentait pas menacée par les appels à témoins, mais elle était systématiquement présentée comme « l'ancienne acolyte du Joker » et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Elle était une professionnelle du crime, qui œuvrait à Gotham depuis des années et on la rattachait à cet amateur qui n'avait que quelques mois d'existence ? Ce sexisme ordinaire la révoltait, et elle n'arrêtait pas de râler après la télévision. C_'est LUI qui m'assistait, pas l'inverse_ ! Après avoir instauré l'anarchie à Gotham, elle devrait penser à abolir le patriarcat, pensa-t-elle en ricanant. Parce que les hommes n'étaient clairement pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, à Gotham City, bons ou mauvais : si le clown était en liberté, c'est que le Batman lui aussi avait échoué. On ne pouvait vraiment compter sur personne…

Ses rêveries furent interrompues par un cliquetis sur l'échelle de sécurité. Elle se leva d'un bon et se faufila entre les débris pour jeter un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre : Harley Quinn escaladait la façade d'un pas léger. Lunacy envisagea de s'enfuir par la porte pour ne pas la croiser, mais elle se ravisa et la laissa monter, une lame dans la main.

« Salut Harley. » salua-t-elle avant que la jolie blonde n'arrive jusqu'à elle. « J'ai une porte, tu sais ? Pourquoi personne n'utilise cette fichue porte ? »

« Le Joker m'envoie. » coupa Harley avec un air hautain. « Il te donne jusqu'à ce soir pour rendre tout ce que tu nous as volé à la Banque Centrale. Autrement, il viendra tout récupérer lui-même. »

Lunacy haussa un sourcil et recula pour s'adosser à ce qui restait de son canapé.

« Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes déjà une super équipe et que tu parles en votre nom à tous les deux : n'hésite pas à donner mon nom à l'un de vos marmots, quand vous en aurez. Deux putains de tarés. »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » rétorqua Harley en regardant ostensiblement l'appartement saccagé autour d'elle.

Lunacy eut un sourire sans joie et joua avec la lame entre ses doigts. Elle savait qu'elle n'impressionnait pas Harley, mais elle la dissuadait de tenter quelque chose de stupide contre elle.

« Ecoute-moi bien : premièrement, je n'ai rien à rendre à personne, donc tu peux dire au Joker qu'il aille se faire voir. Et deuxièmement, Harley, malgré toute l'inimitié que je te porte et que tu me rends volontiers, tu vaux mieux que ça. Jouer les messagères pour un clown fou ? Tu es propriétaire de la boîte la plus célèbre de Gotham, putain. Tu devrais vraiment récupérer tes esprits et rentrer retrouver Selina et Ivy. C'est un conseil d'amie, vraiment. »

« Pour que tu puisses retourner à ses côtés, c'est ça ? Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, Crack. »

Lunacy siffla d'un air mauvais. Si Harley pensait qu'il s'agissait de rivalité, qu'elle aille se faire voir, elle ne se rabaisserait jamais à essayer de la détromper. Agacée par la tournure de la discussion, elle tourna les talons et quitta subitement son propre appartement. Toutes ces histoires la rendaient folle.

Dans le salon, Harley Quinn resta quelques secondes les bras balans : elle ne se risquerait jamais à le lui dire, mais Lunacy avait des réactions déroutantes qui lui rappelaient parfois celles de son patron maquillé…

[…]

La nuit était tombée, et Lunacy Crack faisait les cent pas sur la tour Wayne, mais Bruce était bien décidé à ne pas se montrer ce soir : quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne l'arrête pas, d'ailleurs : son image était encore une fois entachée. Le Batman avait laissé le Joker s'échapper, cela avait fait les titres de tous les journaux télévisés et serait probablement sur toutes les Unes dès le lendemain matin. Bruce n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à se l'expliquer. Une fois la colère et la frustration passées, il avait réfléchi aux moyens que le Joker avait utilisés pour s'enfuir, et il n'en voyait aucun. Le Joker n'avait utilisé aucune arme, aucun subterfuge, aucun plan établi d'avance, et c'était cela qui avait eu raison de ses méthodes. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un adversaire aussi imprévisible et il ne serait pas aisé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Gordon, de l'arrêter. Il repassa la scène une énième fois dans sa tête et, épuisé, se détourna de ses écrans de surveillance au moment où une seconde personne faisait irruption sur le toit de son entreprise.

[…]

Le Joker avait échappé de peu au Batman, grâce à Harley qui l'attendait dans une voiture prête à partir. Il avait pensé que la jeune femme s'était enfuie et il avait déjà prévu de la punir pour cela, mais elle se rachetait plutôt bien et il décida de se montrer plus sympathique avec elle. Il l'avait invitée à monter dans l'appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec sa mère, et s'était trouvé une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise face à son extase : certes, il aimait attirer l'attention, mais la totale dévotion de la jolie blonde ne lui donnait aucune satisfaction. Il l'écouta raconter le braquage foiré dans ses moindres détails, et l'envoya porter un message à Lunacy Crack pour se débarrasser d'elle quelques heures. Puis il se rendit dans les Narrows pour tuer le temps jusqu'au soir : il trouvait ses balades dans les rues de Gotham particulièrement intéressantes, car c'était là que tout se passait. Depuis son ascension, il était porté aux nues par les plus pauvres des citoyens, et trouvait toujours un public pour faire quelques blagues sinistres. Ça l'occupait.

Il se rendit sur la tour Wayne en passant par le toit de la tour voisine, bien plus facile à utiliser. Grâce à une tyrolienne installée rapidement, il s'élança dans les airs en riant aux éclats et atterrit accroupi derrière Lunacy Crack, les cheveux devant les yeux et son costard volant autour de lui. Il aimait l'allure qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait adopté son costume –il avait enterré Arthur Fleck et ses fringues aussi minables que ses manières, sans aucun regret.

« Il faut croire que tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. » lança-t-il quand la criminelle fit volte-face. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de voir quelqu'un, mais plutôt surprise de le voir _lui._ Qui donc l'accompagnait lors de ses visites ? Il devrait creuser cette question quand il en aurait le temps. Dans un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur lui, mais il avait anticipé sa réaction et l'esquiva, passant derrière elle et l'immobilisant dos contre lui, une main tordant son bras pour l'immobiliser, l'autre sous sa gorge avec une lame posée contre sa peau.

« Chhhht » siffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Tu te débats, et tu meurs. OK ? » Il patienta quelques secondes et elle cessa de remuer, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Habilement, il descendit la main qui ne tenait pas le couteau pour fouiller sa veste et il jeta son pistolet à quelques mètres d'eux. Avec un air appréciateur, il récupéra ses lames qu'il mit dans son propre costume, et quand il la jugea inoffensive, il relâcha doucement la pression sur sa gorge.

« Il faut que l'un d'entre nous se comporte en adulte responsable, OK ? Je compte sur toi. » dit-il en la lâchant et en reculant de trois pas, les mains en l'air. Lunacy se retourna brusquement et lui fit face, prête à bondir. D'un air curieux, il la sondait une fois de plus, attendant sa réaction, et elle se ravisa, lissant sa veste pour se calmer. Ce qui l'énervait le plus quand il l'analysait de la sorte, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le décevoir, et aucun moyen de lui donner satisfaction. Quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prenait, il se contentait d'en prendre bonne note, comme pour l'étudier et la connaître davantage.

« Tu ne récupèreras rien de ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre. » prévint-elle.

« Oh, je me fiche de ce coffre. » balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais… Harley… ? » demanda Lunacy, décontenancée et vexée de le montrer.

« J'avais besoin de calme. » se justifia le clown en tournant le dos à la criminelle pour s'approcher du bord.

« Elle mérite mieux. » s'entendit dire Lunacy, incapable de laisser une collaboratrice de longue date, si désagréable fut-elle, se faire traiter aussi mal. Le clown éclata de rire en regardant la rue en contrebas et elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et le faire basculer –ce serait une mort trop facile.

« Tu as déjà eu affaire au Batman ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux, en revenant vers elle.

Lunacy repensa à tous les moments partagés avec le justicier en cet endroit-même et eut un rire sans joie.

« Tout le monde a eu affaire au Batman, ici. »

« Il m'a salement blessé. » ricana le Joker en levant une main vers l'épaule dans laquelle s'était fichée le grappin.

« Si je n'avais pas autant envie de te voir mort, je pourrais te recoudre proprement en quelques minutes. » lâcha-t-elle en levant un sourcil hautain et en prenant le ton le plus méchant possible.

« Je me suis recousu tout seul. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. » confia-t-il. Le sang de la criminelle se glaça. Ce type n'avait aucune limite, ni psychologique, ni physique. Il n'avait pas menti lors de son passage chez Murray Franklin : rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Taré. » maugréa-t-elle en se détournant pour contourner les paraboles et aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Au nord, la tour donnait sur la rue des théâtres, et elle aimait le spectacle des gens qui allaient et venaient, insouciants. Ça la calmait. A son désarroi, le Joker la suivit d'un pas dansant, et elle n'arriva plus à garder son calme. Elle fit volte-face et le saisit par la gorge en l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à une cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain ? Et sois très clair, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me prêter à ton jeu pervers plus longtemps. Tu m'as trahie comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, tu m'as humiliée et tu oses revenir devant moi comme si de rien n'était ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire joyeux qui s'étrangla quand elle resserra sa prise. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, même si ses airs maîtrisés lui avaient toujours donné l'impression du contraire, et elle n'avait aucun mal à le maîtriser. Les yeux plein de larmes, il rougissait sous son maquillage blanc et lui fit signe de le laisser respirer –comment voulait-elle qu'il réponde, autrement ? Mais Lunacy n'avait pas l'intention de relâcher sa prise. La rage la contrôlait, et elle reprit ses esprits juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance : elle avait senti sa main contre sa peau, au niveau de sa ceinture. Il allait attraper le couteau qu'elle cachait là, mais il s'était ravisé et se laissa dominer sans opposer de résistance. Déconcertée, elle le fixa dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et n'aima pas ce qu'elle y lut. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était fou, mais l'étincelle qui animait son regard brillait de clairvoyance. Il voyait le monde tel qu'il était, chaotique, brut, violent. Et il la voyait également telle qu'elle était : brûlante de liberté, trop effrayée pour embrasser la folie du monde et s'en emparer, mais continuellement sur le fil, entre la raison et l'abandon.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle recula pour s'enfuir mais il attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, plié en deux en suffoquant pour reprendre son souffle. Il leva la tête vers elle, les cheveux dans les yeux, hilare.

« Tu ne pourras… pas lutter… éternellement… contre ce qui t'anime. » suffoqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard aliéné. Puis il la relâcha, et elle disparut dans la nuit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la sensation de la main du Joker sur son poignet, comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

* * *

_Un merci tout particulier à **SaYuriPetitLys**, dont je n'avais pas vu les superbes reviews et qui suit Lunacy depuis ses débuts, i ans.  
Tes mots m'ont donné tellement de force que j'ai annoncé IRL que j'écrivais, ce que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'alors. Merci..._

_Antsybal_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Si elle avait pensé être tranquille en se réfugiant chez elle après avoir laissé le Joker sur la Tour Wayne, Lunacy déchanta rapidement. Sofia Falcone était debout au milieu de son appartement et l'attendait patiemment, au milieu des meubles explosés. Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel et ne la salua pas, accrochant sa veste en cuir derrière la porte d'entrée comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, et allant directement dans sa cuisine pour faire chauffer un plat préparé.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai faim. » s'excusa-t-elle en attrapant son plat et en avalant une bouchée de pâtes, adossée contre un mur. « J'aurais souhaité te recevoir mieux que ça, mais j'ai plus de chaise. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sofia ravala un sourire. Elle connaissait bien Lunacy Crack, et elle savait quand la criminelle se la jouait décontractée.

« Papa t'envoie ? » demanda cette dernière, moqueuse.

« Pas seulement. Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part d'avoir échangé des infos au Pingouin contre les tableaux que j'attendais de Paris. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est… Les affaires ! » s'excusa Lunacy en haussant les épaules.

« Je le sais, en effet. J'appartiens à la plus grande famille de Gotham, nous tenons la ville avec nos entreprises depuis des siècles, alors tu ne m'apprends rien. Nous trahir pour un clown, franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Mon père est furieux. Il sollicite un tête-à-tête avec toi. »

Lunacy ricana et posa son assiette sur une commode en s'approchant de Sofia.

« Honnêtement, ma belle, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il perde son temps. S'il voulait me tuer, ça serait déjà fait. Alors il veut faire quoi, me proposer un taff pour me racheter ? M'ordonner de tuer le Joker, une nouvelle fois ? Je ne le ferai pas. Pas pour lui. »

Sofia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Je ne travaillerai plus pour vous. » renchérit la criminelle. « Je … Je ne veux plus de contrats rangés pour lesquels je m'ennuie à mourir. Je veux ma liberté, et tu sais que ce n'est pas possible en travaillant pour ton père et ses copains. »

« Vous pourriez trouver un arrangement. » proposa Sofia à mi-voix.

« Au nom de quoi Don Carmine Falcone négocierait avec la traîtresse que je suis ? Parce que j'ai eu une brève histoire avec sa fille ? Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, si je ne suis pas morte c'est parce que tu as intercédé en ma faveur. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ou de l'argent de ton père pour m'en sortir. » coupa-t-elle alors que Sofia allait reprendre la parole. « J'ai trahi les Familles, trois d'entre elles d'un coup, et je n'en suis même pas désolée. Alors mettez ma tête à prix si ça vous chante, mais je ne serai plus votre employée. »

« Pour le Joker. » résuma Sofia d'un air hautain. Lunacy l'avait blessée, elle en avait conscience mais elle n'avait pas envie de céder pour la satisfaire.

« Pour ma liberté. » rétorqua-t-elle en soutenant le regard de l'héritière Falcone. Sofia acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Lunacy la regarda partir et se laissa tomber sur le matelas toujours au milieu du salon : elle était épuisée par la tournure des événements de ces dernières semaines, mais elle était soulagée de reprendre sa vie en main. Après tout, c'était ce que « Lunacy Crack » était supposée incarner, quand elle avait abandonné Nita Clausevitz : l'indépendance.

[…]

Elle se réveilla dans un grand fracas et sauta sur son arme pour se défendre, mais rien, en dehors de la vitre qui venait d'exploser, ne semblait annoncer une attaque. La fenêtre de son salon avait été brisée par une pierre, qui avait servi de projectile pour une lettre. Étourdie par le réveil brutal, Lunacy eut le réflexe de chercher le lanceur avant de s'occuper du paquet, mais personne ne semblait être dans les environs. Elle pesta –son appartement ressemblait de plus en plus à un squat, et attrapa la missive en se taillant l'index sur un bout de verre. Le papier était un prospectus pour le Club des Sirènes, qui promouvait une soirée « country » le soir-même. Il était imprégné d'une odeur de fleurs, et Lunacy ne retint pas un sourire. Poison Ivy ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour s'être montrée désagréable lors de leur dernière entrevue, autrement le flyer aurait été empoisonné et elle n'aurait plus de doigts à sa main droite.

Quand elle sortit du métro, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Le brouhaha causé par les fêtards lui parvint quelques ruelles avant d'arriver, et elle se trouva soudain au siècle passé, en plein cœur du Texas. Des dizaines de personnes faisaient la queue, déguisés en cowboys et cowgirls. Elle grimaça en voyant que plusieurs d'entre eux arboraient le maquillage du Joker sous leurs chapeaux texans, et se présenta au début de la file, sous les huées de ceux qui attendaient dans le froid depuis des heures. Elle gratifia le videur d'un signe de tête et entra dans la boîte, soudain assourdie par le vacarme de la musique et des danseurs. Elle détestait les clubs autant qu'elle les adorait –jamais elle n'y venait pour boire un verre, se détendre ou même danser, mais elle aimait quand ses rendez-vous s'y déroulaient. Le bruit était infernal, les gens ivres se comportaient mal, l'alcool coulait à flot et dans toute cette confusion, elle vibrait. C'était ce sentiment, avant tout autre, qui l'avait faite aimer Gotham et s'y installer.

Elle traversa la piste de danse en écartant ceux qui la gênaient, et se fit introduire dans le salon privé comme à son habitude. Là, Poison Ivy et Catwoman l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

« Une revenante ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue ! » s'étonna Selina en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

« Pamela ne t'a pas dit que j'étais venue l'autre jour ? »

Poison Ivy, qui n'aimait pas plus qu'une autre être appelée par son nom de naissance, balaya le propos d'un geste de la main.

« Si tu es venue en plein jour, je considère que ce n'était pas toi. Ça explique que tu te sois si mal comportée avec moi. » dit-elle boudeuse.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » trancha Lunacy en allumant une cigarette. Selina s'écarta avec une mine écœurée, et Lunacy prit garde à souffler la fumée loin d'elle –la femme chat, à l'image des animaux qu'elle imitait si bien, avait tendance à faire des manières quand son confort n'était pas optimal.

« Nous avons eu des échos, et s'ils se confirment, alors Gotham est en grand danger. » confia l'Empoisonneuse sur un ton suave. Elle adorait en faire des caisses, et sa façon d'entortiller ses cheveux roux autour de ses doigts le confirmait.

« C'est-à-dire ? Le Joker a prévu d'empoisonner tous les poissons de la planète pour déposer sa marque, ou de fabriquer une ceinture de gadgets qui pourrait renverser le Batman ? » plaisanta Lunacy en tirant une longue bouffée de tabac.

« Il aurait prévu un casse à Arkham pour libérer certains détenus. » coupa Selina, certaine de son effet. La réaction de Lunacy ne se fit effectivement pas attendre. Elle s'étouffa et cracha sa fumée par le nez, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Qui est-ce que ce malade pourrait vouloir libérer ? »

« Ça peut être n'importe qui. Peut-être même que ce n'est pas ciblé. Il aime le chaos pour le chaos, n'est-ce pas ? De nous trois, tu es celle qui le connais le mieux. »

Lunacy haussa un sourcil en ricanant et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Vous avez demandé la liste des personnes internées, j'imagine ? Qui est susceptible de l'intéresser ? Arthur Fleck avait-il des proches là-bas ? »

« Sa mère adoptive y a fait un passage, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Hormis ça, il n'y a personne qu'il a côtoyé de près ou de loin. » rapporta Ivy en jouant avec les glaçons de son cocktail.

« Le Batman a fait enfermer de vrais malades à Arkham, des gens qui ne doivent vraiment pas sortir. Victor Zsasz, le Chapelier Fou, l'Epouvantail, Killer Croc… Même Bane est toujours prisonnier dans la section à haute sécurité. » énuméra Selina. Elle jetait des regards à Ivy, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas perturbée par le sujet : l'Empoisonneuse avait fait quelques séjours à l'Asile d'Arkham, et n'aimait pas en parler, mais elle ne semblait pas affectée par leur discussion.

« Cette rumeur vient d'où ? Quand agirait-il ? »

« C'est Leslie Thompkins qui nous l'a rapportée. Elle a entendu des patients en parler entre eux. Nous n'en savons pas davantage, même si nous tendons l'oreille. Nous préférons que le Joker ignore que nous connaissons son plan, si c'est vraiment son plan, alors nous n'avons pas fait jouer les réseaux habituels. Le Pingouin, par exemple, doit rester en dehors de ça. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je n'irai pas parler au Joker pour l'en dissuader, c'est mort. Pas après notre entrevue d'hier soir. » prévint Lunacy, sur la défensive.

Ivy haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers la criminelle, l'incitant à la confidence.

« Votre entrevue d'hier soir ? J'ignorais que tu l'avais revu depuis sa trahison… » susurra-t-elle en espérant avoir des infos.

« Tu peux remballer ton décolleté et ton joli minois, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. » sourit Lunacy. « J'ai croisé le Joker hier soir par hasard, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. »

« Je note que tu veux garder votre relation secrète, c'est normal pour un jeune couple. » taquina la jolie rousse en énervant sciemment Lunacy.

« Pour le moment, c'est avec ta copine Harley qu'il fricote. Alors lâche ma veste, d'accord ? » rétorqua cette dernière, méchamment.

« Ce n'est pas au Joker que nous voulons que tu parles. C'est à ton autre pote bizarre… » coupa Catwoman en recentrant la conversation.

« Le Batman ? Pourquoi j'irais parler au Batman ? »

« Parce qu'aussi répréhensible que votre relation puisse être, nous avons besoin que quelqu'un de sensé intervienne. »

« Le mec se déguise en chauve-souris et c'est lui la personne sensée que tu appelles en renfort ? » releva Lunacy avant de se reprendre devant le regard noir de Selina. « C'est noté, je lui en parlerais. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il saura quoi faire de cette information. Et il est possible qu'il demande à travailler avec nous, je ne pourrais pas le lui refuser. Je ne peux pas décemment lui demander d'intervenir seul avec quatre flics maladroits… »

« Si nous sommes obligées de collaborer pour éviter une évasion d'Arkham, nous le ferons. » promit Ivy en invitant Selina à approuver à son tour. « Si tu entends la moindre info, tu viens ici, d'accord ? Nous devons travailler en équipe. »

Lunacy approuva et leva son verre pour trinquer avec les deux autres jeunes femmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle venait de faire une promesse qu'elle n'entendait pas rompre : si le Joker s'en prenait à Arkham, la situation exigeait une association de confiance. Pensive, elle sirota son cocktail, sans écouter ce que disaient Ivy et Selina. Le regard tourné vers la piste à travers une vitre sans teint, elle observa les fêtards qui dansaient, le regard dur dès qu'elle voyait l'un d'entre eux arborer le maquillage du Joker. Combien d'entre eux survivraient s'ils devaient passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec le clown ? C'était une chose que de l'acclamer et de l'encenser, de lui conférer une autorité que personne avant lui n'avait eu sur la pègre de Gotham, mais ç'en était définitivement une autre que de l'affronter et de vivre avec sa folie. Si le Joker lâchait les fous d'Arkham sur la ville, combien de ces rebelles en manque de frissons y survivraient et embrasseraient vraiment le mouvement ? _Pas un seul d'entre eux…_, pensa Lunacy en terminant son verre d'un trait. Désabusée, elle salua les deux propriétaires et s'éclipsa.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

La matinée était bien avancée, et Lunacy faisait toujours les cent pas dans son appartement. Elle avait repassé en boucle la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Poison Ivy et Catwoman au sujet de l'évasion d'Arkham planifiée par le Joker, et elle était agitée depuis. Ce coup devait à tout prix être déjoué, il était impensable que les criminels enfermés là-bas soient libérés. La place du Joker était parmi eux, certes, mais ils devaient tous rester entre quatre murs. Lunacy se souvenait avec amertume de ses entrevues avec certains d'entre eux.

Elle avait notamment fait quelques coups avec Killer Croc ou le Chapelier Fou, mais c'était une autre époque et elle ne voulait plus jamais replonger dans la folie de ces types-là. Elle n'avait également aucun désir de recroiser Bane, pour une raison toute différente –au détour d'une affaire, elle l'avait trahie et c'était de sa faute si le mercenaire était enfermé à Arkham. De tous les criminels qu'elle avait côtoyés, c'était peut-être celui qui méritait le moins d'être dans un asile, mais elle avait obtenu une libération sans condition en témoignant pour qu'il soit confié à Hugo Strange. Hugo Strange… De tous les fous d'Arkham, le directeur était sûrement le pire. Psychanalyste de formation, Lunacy le soupçonnait d'utiliser son savoir pour détraquer davantage encore les patients qui lui étaient confiés. Vraiment, l'île d'Arkham était l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus sur terre, et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : si elle voulait déjouer le plan du Joker, elle devait rendre une visite à ses vieux amis…

Sur les coups de onze heures, elle monta donc dans le ferry vide qui traversait la Gotham River, une casquette vissée sur la tête. Elle doutait fort que le Joker la fasse suivre, mais elle préférait redoubler de prudence. Elle se présenta devant l'immense grille qui marquait l'entrée de l'asile psychiatrique et un gardien sinistre l'accueillit en récupérant la fausse carte d'identité qu'elle lui présentait. Elle le suivit à travers la cour déserte et frissonna en resserrant sa veste contre elle –quelle que soit la période de l'année, il lui semblait qu'il faisait toujours plus froid et plus mauvais qu'ailleurs au-dessus de l'île d'Arkham. Elle passa les grandes portes qui grincèrent, et salua la secrétaire qui la regardait par-dessus ses immenses lunettes de vue.

« Le Docteur Strange est-il disponible ? »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'il voudra me recevoir. Mes parents sont tous les deux très âgés et perdent complètement la tête, je souhaiterais les faire hospitaliser ici mais avant cela je souhaiterais visiter la structure et le rencontrer. Pouvez-vous l'appeler pour voir s'il a quelques minutes à m'accorder ? »

La secrétaire la fixa longuement avant de prendre le téléphone. La chaînette de perles qui retenait ses lunettes s'emmêla dans le fil et Lunacy détourna le regard pour ravaler un rire nerveux.

« Le Docteur vous attend. Son bureau est de l'autre côté du hall. » dit soudain la vieille dame, l'air surpris. Ce n'était visiblement pas dans les habitudes du Directeur de recevoir à l'improviste. Lunacy la remercia et traversa le hall, sûre d'elle. Elle entra dans le bureau, referma la porte et se tourna vers le psychiatre avec un sourire.

« Lunacy Crack, je suis content de vous voir. Vous avez retrouvé la raison et décidé de vous faire enfin soigner ? » sourit le psychiatre, installé à son bureau, un stylo dans la main.

« Très drôle. Je savais que vous auriez une caméra braquée sur vos visiteurs. Ni très poli, ni très éthique, mais pratique quand on veut vous voir. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda le médecin par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, les mains jointes devant lui.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous savez très bien que je vous trouve antipathique et dangereux, jouons franc jeu. Mais vous tenez à ce que vos patients restent enfermés à Arkham, et sur ce point, nous intérêts convergent. Je venais vous prévenir que votre établissement court le risque d'être attaqué. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Commissaire Crack a décidé de faire un travail honnête ? Où est le piège ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. Et je ne suis pas venue sur votre île minable par pur plaisir, croyez-moi… »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé la police ? »

« Nous voulons déjouer l'évasion, pas faire de la pub à son commanditaire. »

« Qui est… ? »

« Tenu secret, j'en suis navrée. Mais qui aurait bien sa place ici… » maugréa Lunacy pour elle-même.

« Tous les habitants de cette ville ont leur place ici, vous savez. Vous avez votre chambre réservée dans l'aile droite depuis que vous avez posé vos valises à Gotham. » fit remarquer le Docteur Strange en désignant d'un signe de tête le mur derrière elle. Une dizaine d'écrans de surveillance étaient positionnés face à son bureau, et autant de patients étaient ainsi surveillés par le psychiatre. Certains –la plupart, étaient amorphes, endormis ou assis dans un coin de leurs cellules, les yeux dans le vague. Elle aperçut la peau rocailleuse de Killer Croc et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. L'homme-reptile hurlait, la gueule ouverte, et martelait les parois de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé. Sur l'écran d'à côté, un homme aux yeux clairs basculait d'avant en arrière en bougeant les lèvres et elle reconnut l'Epouvantail, en proie à une crise de démence. Seul Bane, sur l'écran du centre, semblait agir normalement. Installé à un bureau, il griffonnait sur une feuille de papier.

« Il écrit votre nom des centaines et des centaines de fois, inlassablement. » expliqua Strange d'une voix neutre.

« Vous plaisantez ? » sursauta Lunacy, soudain effrayée.

« Qui sait ? Vous regrettez d'avoir menti pour le faire enfermer ici ? »

« Non. Mieux vaut lui que moi. » le défia la criminelle.

« Absence d'empathie. L'un des traits de la psychopathie. Reste à déterminer vers quelle pathologie vous tendez. »

Agacée, Lunacy tourna les talons et s'approcha de la porte.

« Je vous laisse à vos occupations, merci pour votre temps. » le remercia-t-elle. « Vous regretterez de ne pas avoir pris mon avertissement au sérieux quand la moitié de vos patients seront dehors. A moins que ce ne soit ce que vous voulez, pour une quelconque expérience tordue… Si c'est le cas, notre prochaine entrevue sera plus musclée. » prévint-elle avant de traverser le hall pour s'en aller. Derrière elle, Hugo Strange la fixa longuement et elle sentit son regard sur elle jusqu'à ce que le ferry disparaisse.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et elle s'étonna de le voir briller –à Gotham, il ne sortait qu'au cœur de l'été, pour brûler la végétation qui survivait et rendre les gens fous de chaleur. Elle fit un rapide état des lieux de son appartement et envisagea un instant de le remettre en ordre avant de se raviser et de ressortir aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. La journée était belle, elle essaierait de parler au Batman le soir-même et d'ici là, elle prendrait son après-midi. Elle partit vers le sud et les beaux quartiers, jouant machinalement avec un couteau papillon dans la poche de sa veste, traînant ses baskets défoncées sur les trottoirs sales de son quartier. Elle renonça à prendre le métro et se rendit en baladant à Robinson Park, qui était le seul parc digne de ce nom à Gotham. Elle passa pour ce faire au pied de la tour Wayne, et leva la tête pour tenter d'en apercevoir le sommet, sans succès. Dans l'immense hall d'accueil immaculé, quelques personnes en costard discutaient, debout, attaché-case en main.

Elle allait passer sa route quand elle aperçut Bruce Wayne en personne, qui salua les hôtesses d'accueil et emprunta un ascenseur, seul, jusqu'au cinquième étage. Curieuse, elle entra dans le hall et le traversa discrètement, puis elle indiqua le cinquième étage à son tour. Par chance, il n'y avait pas besoin de carte d'accès et personne ne l'arrêta. L'héritier était-il naïf, ou pragmatique, comme le croyait le Joker ? Elle arriva dans un couloir blanc et vide, et hésita avant de quitter la cabine. Que dirait-elle au propriétaire, si elle tombait nez-à-nez avec lui ? Elle pourrait toujours lui piquer son portefeuille et essayer de s'enfuir, mais elle s'attirerait des ennuis inutilement. L'homme ne semblait plus être dans les couloirs, aussi s'aventura-t-elle hors de l'ascenseur, observant les tableaux d'art qui ornaient les murs. Tous représentaient des gens dans une époque ancienne, et Lunacy grimaça. Elle détestait l'art quand il était sage et conventionnel. Les œuvres de ce couloir étaient aussi ennuyeuses que le propriétaire, qui avait disparu.

Elle allait faire demi-tour et renoncer à son élan de curiosité quand elle entendit sa voix dans un bureau. Discrètement, elle s'approcha en tendant l'oreille. Bruce Wayne faisait face à un autre homme, plus vieux que lui.

« Ce n'est pas parfait, Lucius, mais ça fonctionne très bien. Ça a fait ses preuves, jusqu'ici. » disait-il.

« Je peux faire quelques modifications pour augmenter la puissance de tir. »

Lunacy tendit l'oreille, soudain intéressée : peut-être pourrait-elle glaner des informations à revendre. Si Wayne Entreprise produisait de l'armement, elle pouvait repartir de la tour avec de l'or entre les mains.

« Ce ne sont pas les tirs qui posent problème. C'est plutôt la maniabilité. Harley Quinn m'a semé en plein virage et je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper. »

Harley Quinn ? Pour quelle raison Bruce Wayne poursuivrait-il Harley Quinn ? Lunacy s'approcha encore de la porte, le souffle court. Elle avait soudain un sale pressentiment.

« Alfred m'a dit que vous aviez blessé quelqu'un dans la course poursuite… C'est effectivement problématique, la population risque de se retourner contre vous pour ça. »

Bruce Wayne renifla de dédain, et rétorqua calmement.

« Les gens de Gotham m'ont encensé des centaines de fois, pour me traiter en ennemi juste après. »

Le sang de Lunacy se glaça alors, et elle se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier en cherchant son souffle. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible. Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendue, sur le toit de cette même tour. Ce n'était pas possible. Voilà pourquoi il était toujours là, en quelques minutes, sans jamais la dégager. Elle déboula dans le hall d'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et se précipita dans la rue pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas possible. Bruce Wayne était le Batman. Elle avait découvert l'identité du justicier masqué.

Sans regarder, elle traversa plusieurs avenues, ignorant les klaxons et les insultes des automobilistes. Elle avait besoin de mettre le maximum de distance entre Wayne et elle, et elle entra dans le Robinson Park, comme elle avait prévu de le faire avant de se précipiter à la chasse aux infos. Des familles baladaient, des enfants criaient et riaient, mais un bourdonnement assourdissant l'empêchait de réfléchir. Qu'était-elle supposée faire avec cette information ? Il était impossible de la vendre, elle n'avait pas de prix. L'utiliser ? Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle détestait Bruce Wayne d'avoir parlé ! Quel imbécile, en plein jour et dans un couloir qui aurait pu être visité par n'importe qui ! Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était sous le masque, c'était si compliqué à comprendre ? Le Batman lui allait très bien quand il était une idée, un concept, qu'elle aimait détester. Il ne devait pas avoir de visage.

Elle erra jusqu'à son appartement et escalada la façade pour se défouler quand sa journée, qui était déjà désastreuse, empira encore. Sur le cadre de la fenêtre cassée de son salon, une invitation avait été poignardée, et un grand smiley y avait été tracé avec du sang. Lunacy arracha le papier : c'était une invitation à un bal donné au Manoir Wayne par l'héritier de Thomas et Marta, le soir-même. L'invitation était au nom de Charlotte Eyre.

« Ce nom t'irait à merveille, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda une voix depuis l'intérieur, la faisant sursauter. Assis dans un fauteuil qui n'était pas là le matin même, le Joker avait croisé les jambes, décontracté. Il fumait une cigarette et souriait, dévoilant ses dents jaunies par le tabac et par le contraste du rouge vif de son maquillage.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Acceptes-tu de venir danser avec moi chez Bruce Wayne ? » demanda-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

Lunacy ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer promener et le jeter dehors, mais elle se ravisa. La présence du clown lui éclaircissait étrangement l'esprit, et ce pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« C'est d'accord. » s'entendit-elle répondre. « Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre... »

Surpris, le Joker resta un instant bouche-bée, puis il éclata de rire en tapant sur l'accoudoir comme si elle avait fait la blague la plus drôle de la journée. Lunacy Crack cesserait-elle un jour de le surprendre ?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Lunacy se laissa tomber sur le matelas jeté au sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et observa le Joker en attendant patiemment qu'il maîtrise son hilarité. Il était fascinant de le voir ainsi éclater de rire, quand on savait la violence qu'il avait en lui et qu'il était capable de déployer. Ces deux aspects de sa personnalité se côtoyaient sans nécessairement s'opposer, et cela mettait la criminelle souvent mal à l'aise. Quand il retrouva son sérieux, elle l'interrogea au sujet de la soirée à venir. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

« Le Manoir Wayne regorge de trésors, et j'ai depuis longtemps envie de faire une petite visite. C'est l'occasion, non ? »

« Si tu le dis. Mais la sécurité sera sûrement renforcée. » _Et puis le Batman sera là, puisque c'est sa demeure que tu veux cambrioler. _Elle repoussa cette pensée facilement : elle en voulait à Bruce Wayne d'avoir tout gâché, et le provoquer de la sorte lui apporterait une certaine satisfaction.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je sois là ? Pourquoi pas Harley, ou l'un de tes sbires ? »

« Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux y aller. C'est plus drôle. Et tu devrais faire soigner cette obsession pour Harley Quinn. » remarqua-t-il avec un regard moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas pardonné ta trahison, ça pourrait être dangereux d'être trop proche de moi. Je pourrais te sauter dessus sans prévenir. » prévint-elle. « Pour t'étrangler. » ajouta-t-elle inutilement en le faisant éclater de rire. Elle détourna le regard et il s'amusa à la fixer pour augmenter son malaise. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, il l'agaçait.

« Tu as un plan, ou tu veux improviser ? »

« Je connais ton amour pour la préparation, Miss-maniaque-du-contrôle, alors j'ai préparé un plan tout spécialement pour toi. C'est cadeau, ne me remercie pas. » sourit-il en s'avançant dans son siège pour s'approcher d'elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. « C'est un bal masqué, donc il ne sera pas difficile de s'y infiltrer. L'idée c'est de profiter de la soirée, de s'éclipser pour voler quelques trucs, et de repartir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Lunacy le sonda un instant, ne sachant pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou s'il était sérieux. Mais il la fixait, penché en avant, attendant son avis et elle comprit qu'il ne lui donnerait rien de plus.

« C'est ça l'idée que tu te fais d'un plan ? Pas étonnant que tu m'aies jetée, tu devais penser que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une stratège dans ton équipe. »

« Je ne t'ai pas jetée, tu exagères toujours tout. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ton _plan _a des failles énormes. Comment on se rend à la soirée, comment on en repart, avons-nous des renforts ? C'est ça, monter un coup. »

Le Joker se balança en arrière et roula des yeux. Son maquillage bleu les rendait plus clairs qu'ils ne devaient l'être en réalité, et ça contrastait avec la dureté de son visage, la plupart du temps.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Crack. Tu ne veux pas arrêter de te comporter comme une vieille chouette, deux minutes ? J'ai posé une robe sur ton lit, avec un masque qui devrait bien t'aller. Va l'enfiler, et retrouve-moi dans trois minutes ici, OK ? Ce soir, tu dois me faire confiance. »

« Ça, c'est mort ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en obéissant tout de même et en se dirigeant vers ce qui avait été sa chambre.

« Menteuse, tu as _déjà _confiance en moi ! » railla-t-il dans son dos en frottant ses doigts dans un geste machinal. Lunacy s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte et l'interrogea du regard. Il attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer de son effet, puis il ajouta avec un sourire en coin : « Tu m'as trouvé dans ton appartement, et pas un instant tu n'as pensé à te saisir d'une arme… »

Lunacy tira puérilement la langue et disparut. La présence du Joker lui changeait les idées, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, même s'il ignorait tout des troubles qui la préoccupaient. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à ne pas les partager avec lui : au sujet de l'identité du Batman, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en parler, et pour l'évasion d'Arkham, il était préférable qu'il ne sache rien de ses soupçons. Elle pouvait cependant profiter de leur proximité pour l'inciter à se confier… Elle grimaça en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas parlé au Batman de ce qui se préparait, incertaine de la conduite à tenir face à lui. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle savait qui était sous le masque ? Pour l'heure, elle s'apprêtait à faire irruption chez Bruce Wayne, et un jeu pervers les attendait : si l'héritier la croisait, il la reconnaîtrait forcément, puisqu'elle ne portait pas de masque quand elle grimpait sur sa tour.

Le coup que le Joker prévoyait était mis en danger par une multitude de facteurs, et elle frissonna d'excitation en enfilant la robe de bal qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que la robe comptait de multiples coutures et poches dans lesquelles elle pouvait cacher des armes en toute discrétion, et se maquilla brièvement, relevant ses cheveux coupés en un carré court avec deux pinces pour essayer de paraître coiffée. Puis, elle rejoint le Joker dans son salon. Il s'était lui aussi métamorphosé et avait troqué son costume rouge vif pour un costume noir et gris. Il s'était également démaquillé et portait un masque en métal argenté qui couvrait tout son visage, en le faisait ressembler à un robot des temps modernes. Le style steampunk était parfait par un chapeau haut de forme qui camouflait ses cheveux vers. Lunacy eut une moue appréciative et il attendit sa réaction.

« C'est plutôt classe. » fit-elle finalement en mettant un loup sur ses yeux à elle. Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche, et lui fit signe de se retourner. Méfiante, elle s'exécuta en restant sur ses gardes, et sursauta quand un métal froid toucha sa nuque. Le Joker accrocha un collier autour de son cou et attrapa son bras pour la faire tourner.

« Le collier d'Helena Bertinelli ? Celui que tu as volé le jour où tu m'as doublée ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant les diamants distraitement.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aurais ta part sur ce coup-là. » Un ricanement s'échappa de derrière le masque et il s'inclina pour l'inviter à sortir. Il était temps.

[…]

Le taxi qu'ils avaient pris sans le payer les déposa devant le Manoir Wayne et le Joker caressa les cheveux du chauffeur pour le remercier, enlevant enfin son arme de sa tempe. Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et attendit qu'il fasse le tour du véhicule pour se présenter à l'entrée. Un tapis rouge avait été déroulé sur les marches qui menaient à la bâtisse, et elle prit un instant pour admirer le bâtiment joliment éclairé.

« Il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas… » siffla-t-elle. Elle rejoint le Joker qui avait avancé sans lever le nez et attrapa machinalement son bras.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est beau ? »

« Si, mais je connaissais déjà. J'étais resté devant les grilles. Une autre vie, peu importe. » maugréa-t-il. Caché par le masque en métal, son visage n'indiquait aucune émotion et Lunacy ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Sereine, elle tendit son invitation au portier et ils entrèrent dans l'immense hall en marbre. Un groom se précipita pour récupérer leurs manteaux, et on leur tendit une coupe de champagne qu'ils prirent par politesse et abandonnèrent un peu plus loin. Ils suivirent le mouvement et montèrent doucement les marches de l'immense escalier, gratifiant d'un signe de tête ceux qui les saluaient. Ils débarquèrent dans une vaste salle de bal, et le Joker marqua un temps d'arrêt. Contrairement à la criminelle, habituée à fréquenter les hautes sphères pour voler les plus riches, il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, et ils se séparèrent pour visiter succinctement les lieux. Distraitement, Lunacy passa devant un orchestre de chambre et contourna la salle en observant les invités. Ils se ressemblaient tous tellement, avec leurs cheveux gominés, leurs peaux blanches et leurs costards hors de prix… Même les femmes ne faisaient pas preuve de plus d'originalité. Elles portaient toutes des robes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, rivalisant avec le sourire, jouant à qui dominerait le mieux ses amies d'un soir. Les mondanités allaient bon train, les bises et les embrassades avec des cris de joie exagérés étaient distribuées par paquet, et la criminelle se tint à l'écart, aussi écœurée que fascinée : survivre dans les bas-fonds de Gotham exigeait une force surhumaine, mais intégrer le cercle de ces requins ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir non plus.

Elle repéra les accès pour quitter la salle, et alla faire un tour dans les toilettes pour accéder à d'autres parties du manoir. L'air perdu, elle déambula et redescendit les marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée, avant de se faufiler dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa un bureau qui ne présentait rien d'intéressant, puis une salle de réception pour des repas, et fit demi-tour quand elle comprit qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans cette aile. Quand elle remonta dans la salle de bal, elle chercha le Joker, sans succès.

Elle accepta donc une coupe de champagne et se dirigea vers la terrasse, qui avait été décorée avec des tables hautes et plusieurs bougies. Elle alluma une cigarette et profita de la vue sur le parc éclairé quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. En reconnaissant le propriétaire des lieux, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais se força à rester calme. Lui la reconnaîtrait, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui faire savoir puisqu'il ignorait que la réciprocité était vraie.

« Je vous connais, non ? » demanda-t-il en s'accoudant sur la rambarde de pierre, à côté d'elle.

« Certainement, puisque vous m'avez invitée. Charlotte Eyre. Mon père était un collaborateur du vôtre. » sourit-elle, les yeux masqués par son loup.

« Vous ressemblez fortement à une amie à moi. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » s'excusa-t-il en attrapant sa main et en s'inclinant poliment. Lunacy en profita pour le détailler. Le justicier était un bel homme, souriant, poli. Il était difficile de percevoir la rage qui l'animait, mais pour avoir vu le Batman à l'œuvre plusieurs fois et pour s'être battue contre lui, elle savait qu'il cachait en lui un animal sauvage. Elle décida de le provoquer un peu, et lança la discussion.

« C'est une belle soirée, que vous avez organisé là. Le Maire Klass doit être ravi de votre soutien. »

« Notre soutien à tous. » corrigea Wayne poliment. « Je suis ravi de voir qu'autant de monde se mobilise pour que Gotham renaisse de ses cendres et que la pègre soit éradiquée. Les criminels de cette ville sont aussi nuisibles qu'ils sont pitoyables, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Il essayait visiblement de l'agacer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Aussi nocifs pour notre démocratie que les pseudo-justiciers qui se substituent à la police, si vous voulez mon avis. » répondit-elle d'une voix innocente. « Si le Batman rangeait ses jouets, je suis certaine que la criminalité diminuerait, vous ne croyez pas ? Je veux dire, il stimule les criminels, il représente un défi, pour eux. »

Bruce Wayne pinça les lèvres et Lunacy éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, je crois ! Vous défendez ce Batman, monsieur Wayne ? »

« Je pense que le Batman est un mal nécessaire pour la protection de nos concitoyens. »

« Vous prenez sa défense très à cœur ! » rit la fausse Charlotte Eyre en retirant son loup. Elle le plaça devant le visage de Bruce Wayne et continua de minauder. « Vous devriez prendre le masque, si vous trouvez sa cause si noble ! »

Elle s'approcha du justicier et se hissa jusqu'à son oreille, le cœur battant.

« En tous cas, vous lui ressemblez fortement, Monsieur Wayne. » murmura-t-elle. Puis, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas maîtrisé, abandonnant son loup et sa coupe de champagne sur la rambarde. Quelle idiote, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'abattre ses cartes à la première occasion. L'air ahuri du justicier l'empêchait de regretter sa décision et lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire, mais dans l'immédiat, elle devait trouver le Joker et filer d'ici.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

A peine Lunacy était-elle entrée dans la salle de bal que le Joker apparut devant elle en la faisant sursauter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Nous devrions y aller. » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Pour quelle raison ? Nous passons un bon moment, non ? Et puis, tu avais promis qu'on danserait. Tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Sa voix douce la surprit et elle accepta, contrainte. Quelle raison pouvait-elle lui donner ? Il la tuerait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait accepté de venir chez Bruce Wayne en sachant qui il était. Elle lança un regard par la porte fenêtre : sur la terrasse, l'héritier n'avait pas bougé et les regardait, mâchoire serrée. Il venait sûrement de reconnaître le Joker, et l'accueillir chez lui devait le faire bouillir de rage. Mais il ne faisait rien contre eux, alors elle s'obligea alors à se laisser aller : il n'était pas idiot, il ne provoquerait pas un scandale devant ses invités. La dernière chose que Wayne voulait pour son entreprise et ses affaires, c'est que les journaux s'emparent de sa soirée et la détourne pour ne parler que des deux criminels qui s'étaient infiltrés sans problème.

Elle suivit le Joker sur la piste, une main dans la sienne, et se laissa entraîner dans une valse rapide. Il tenait parfaitement le rythme, cela la surprit. Elle avait su danser sur le tard, quand elle avait été forcée d'apprendre pour intégrer la bourgeoisie qu'elle volait, et elle n'avait jamais aimé ça : les hommes cherchaient toujours à se coller, à laisser leurs mains balader sur son corps, et ça la révulsait. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle évitait.

Le Joker, lui, se conduisait bien. Il était irrévérent et cruel, mais contrairement à un bon nombre de criminel qu'elle avait côtoyé, il ne la réduisait pas à son genre, et ne se comportait jamais en prédateur. Qu'il ait affaire à des hommes ou des femmes, il traitait tout le monde de la même manière –mal. Elle ne voyait pas son visage masqué, mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il se laissait porter par la musique. Une main légèrement posée sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant la sienne pour la guider, il appréciait la danse. L'imitant, elle se détendit et tournoya avec lui sur la piste, au milieu d'autres couples qui traversaient la pièce au rythme des violons. Le rythme ralentit soudain, et son cavalier s'adapta spontanément en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je suis allée faire un tour dans les étages, et j'ai trouvé plusieurs parures de perles à dérober. » dit-il à voix basse.

« Rien de mon côté, désolée. » s'excusa la criminelle.

« Un peu de champagne et tu oublies tes priorités. » se moqua le clown. « Les perles sont dans la pièce juste au-dessus de nous. Nous n'avons qu'à nous éclipser et elles sont à nous. Je ne connais pas personnellement Bruce Wayne, mais je doute qu'elles lui manquent dans l'immédiat et qu'il ait envie de les porter demain. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir récupérées directement ? » demanda Lunacy sans relever la blague.

« Et partir d'ici sans profiter un peu de la soirée ? Négatif ! C'est toi la cambrioleuse, en plus. Je peux faire exploser le coffre, mais certainement pas l'ouvrir discrètement. »

Lunacy maugréa pour la forme et l'attira à sa suite quand la musique changea à nouveau. Elle avait hâte de quitter ce manoir, et le piège qu'elle avait elle-même installé. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de marbre qui menaient dans les étages d'un pas rapide, main dans la main, comme un couple en cavale, et se lâchèrent dès qu'ils déboulèrent sur un long couloir. Le Joker enleva son haut de forme et son masque, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et Lunacy abandonna ses talons hauts pour courir plus aisément. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était maquillé sous son masque et avait décliné son grimage habituel en noir et blanc, pour l'occasion. Il lui jeta un regard brillant d'enthousiasme et lui fit signe de le suivre, partant en sautillant vers les pièces qu'il avait visitées un peu plus tôt.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre immense, dont les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs et qui donnait sur le parc. Le portrait de Thomas et Martha Wayne surplombait l'immense lit à baldaquins et les parents du Batman les fixaient avec une extrême sévérité. Lunacy ordonna au Joker d'ouvrir une fenêtre en cas de problème, et repéra rapidement le coffre dont il parlait. Il s'agissait en réalité un buffet, recouvert d'une cloche de verre incassable, qui protégeait une parure de perles d'un blanc parfait. En un regard, la criminelle avait évalué la valeur des bijoux et pensé à un acheteur potentiel, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade : enfin elle retrouvait le plaisir de faire un casse dangereux. L'adrénaline la fit frissonner et elle se mit au travail sous le regard curieux du Joker. La cloche était reliée à un système d'alarme qu'elle désactiva en quelques minutes. La pièce était plongée dans un calme profond et seule la musique leur parvenait du rez-de-chaussée. Lunacy jeta un œil derrière son épaule et vit le Joker plongé en pleine danse avec lui-même, l'air serein et les traits détendus, les yeux fermés. Elle ricana et se remit au travail –elle avait un plus grand problème mental que lui, pour supporter sa compagnie. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les bijoux, et respira un grand coup. Elle venait de tout programmer pour que l'alarme sonne une fraction de seconde au moment où elle ouvrirait la cloche, et qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle coordonne ses mains, coupant un fil de la droite et attrapant les bijoux de la gauche. Elle respira un grand coup et s'exécuta. L'alarme sonna et s'arrêta comme prévu, mais une silhouette masqua soudain la lumière qui venait du couloir, et la criminelle grimaça. Bruce Wayne avait décidé de faire intervenir son alter ego masqué.

« Repose ces bijoux et allez-vous-en. » prévint-il de sa voix caverneuse.

Lunacy se leva et dégaina un couteau dans chaque main, prête à bondir. Elle voulait bien être sympa, mais abandonner un cambriolage pour les beaux yeux de l'héritier, il ne fallait pas abuser. S'il voulait se battre, ils se battraient, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. A côté d'elle, le Joker, hilare, partageait visiblement son avis. Il avait reculé d'un pas pour la laisser initier le combat, mais il avait sorti un tournevis et le tenait devant lui comme une épée. Le Batman fut le premier à bouger : il se jeta sur Lunacy qui esquiva ses premiers coups et manqua de le défigurer avec une de ses lames. Elle se baissa et le frappa aux jambes, le faisant basculer, mais il parvint à saisir son bras et fit craquer son épaule dans un bruit écœurant. La criminelle ne broncha pas, dominant la douleur, et se lança à nouveau sur lui en utilisant sa main gauche. Pendant ce temps, le Joker s'était jeté sur le Chevalier Noir et avait planté son tournevis dans la cuisse de ce dernier, qui ne portait visiblement pas sa tenue blindée. Le Batman laissa échapper une plainte sourde, et se retourna pour attraper le clown et le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'envoyant fracasser un bureau. Le Joker éclata d'un rire dément, insensible à la douleur et se releva en titubant, revenant au combat. Il poussa le bras du Batman au moment où celui-ci allait cogner Lunacy au visage, et le justicier se trouva pris à partie entre les deux acolytes, capable de parer les coups qui pleuvaient pour se défendre, mais difficilement de les rendre.

Il changea alors de stratégie. Lunacy Crack était de loin son adversaire la plus méthodique, mais les coups hasardeux du Joker avaient failli l'assommer à deux reprises : ensemble, ils étaient très efficaces et il décida de les séparer en mettant tout d'abord le clown hors d'état de nuire. Il l'attrapa pas le cou et l'emporta de l'autre côté de la pièce, le cognant contre un mur en lui coupant le souffle. Toujours hilare, le Joker avait l'air plus dément que jamais, avec son maquillage qui coulait et sa coiffure échevelée. Le Batman le cogna deux fois au visage, essayant de contenir sa force malgré l'envie viscérale de le tuer, et il fut presque reconnaissant à Lunacy quand elle intervint en lui envoyant un coup de pied au visage.

« Arrête ça, putain ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le visage ensanglanté de son acolyte. Il riait toujours et son propre sang entrait dans sa bouche, rendant son maquillage noir et blanc terrifiant. Lunacy se plaça devant lui pour éviter que le justicier enragé ne le massacre davantage, et sortit un couteau pour le forcer à reculer. D'un geste instinctif, le Batman repoussa son bras pour se défendre, et la lame alla se ficher dans le ventre du Joker qui hurla d'un rire dément et de douleur. Lunacy lâcha immédiatement l'arme, le regard figé sur le Batman qui s'était immobilisé. Il y eut une seconde de flottement et le propriétaire recula d'un pas.

« Décampez immédiatement. Et si tu prononces une seule syllabe de mon nom, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour ta misérable vie. » menaça-t-il avant de disparaître comme il était venu. Lunacy se pencha sur le Joker qui s'était évanoui et évalua les dégâts. Une large tâche de sang assombrissait sa chemise et elle le débarrassa de sa veste pour compresser la plaie avec. Dans son inconscience, le clown avait l'air serein et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle attrapa ses joues et le secoua pour le forcer à se réveiller. Il devait reprendre ses esprits pour qu'ils puissent s'en aller. Une fois dans une voiture, il pourrait s'évanouir à nouveau, mais pas avant.

Il fit une grimace quand il revint à lui et étouffa un rire de surprise. La douleur semblait emporter tout son corps et il se retint de vomir tellement elle était forte. Au-dessus de lui, le visage de Lunacy, blême, était tendu par l'inquiétude. Qu'elle se rassure, il se fichait bien de souffrir, pensa-t-il. Il essaya de le lui dire, mais il ne parvint qu'à tousser une gerbe de sang. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se mettre debout quand elle le lui demanda en le portant à moitié, et ils rejoignirent les escaliers de marbre. Il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, mais ils atteignirent l'entrée et ne prêtèrent pas attention aux murmures autour d'eux. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'assemblée quand une femme hurla que le Joker et Lunacy Crack étaient présents, et leurs aspects misérables, avec les litres de sang qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, accentuaient la terreur des bourgeois.

Lunacy traînait le Joker tant bien que mal, en regardant autour d'elle, craignant que le Batman ne change d'avis et revienne achever le clown, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Bruce Wayne. Elle interpella un chauffeur qui attendait devant l'entrée du Manoir et pointa un pistolet sur lui en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir la portière, puis elle installa le Joker qui s'évanouit immédiatement, et exigea à ce qu'on les amène au Club des Sirènes. Selina et Ivy la détesteraient, mais il était urgent que le Joker reçoive des soins, et le Club était l'endroit le plus proche pour cela. La voiture s'éloigna en laissant le Manoir derrière eux, et Lunacy grimaça en voyant que ses pieds nus avaient laissé des traces de sang partout sur le perron en marbre blanc. Ce coup-là, qu'il eut été réussi ou non, ferait couler de l'encre dans la presse de Gotham…

* * *

_Antsybal_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Dans la voiture qui filait vers la ville et traversait le pont Memorial Robert Kane, Lunacy s'affairait, le cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle avait allongé le Joker sur la banquette arrière et continuait de compresser la plaie sur son ventre. Accroupie entre les sièges, ses pieds nus emmêlés dans sa robe longue, elle pointait régulièrement son arme sur le chauffeur pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. L'homme geignait que sa voiture allait être bonne pour la casse avec tout ce sang, et il avait manqué à deux reprises de perdre connaissance en jetant un œil derrière lui, alors Lunacy lui avait interdit de quitter la route des yeux. Elle avait rapidement soulevé la chemise du Joker avant de rebaisser le tissu. Tant qu'elle n'aurait rien pour recoudre la plaie, il fallait la maintenir compressée. Son couteau avait déchiré le flan du Joker, mais avec de la chance, il n'aurait touché aucun organe. Le clown, dont le maquillage gris avait coulé, s'éveillait de temps à autre en hurlant, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. La douleur semblait lui faire perdre l'esprit, et il lâchait des éclats de rire déments qui glaçaient le sang de Lunacy. D'un geste fébrile, elle caressait ses cheveux dans une tentative désespérée d'arranger la situation.

La berline arriva devant le Club des Sirènes, et Lunacy ordonna au chauffeur de contourner l'immeuble et de se garer devant la porte de secours. En le menaçant, elle lui exigea de l'aider à porter le Joker, et l'homme manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher, refusant catégoriquement de regarder le clown. Lunacy tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un vigile vienne ouvrir, et elle bouscula le colosse en exigeant à voir Poison Ivy dans la minute. Avec le chauffeur pris en otage, elle traîna le Joker jusqu'au bureau des patronnes, et ils le posèrent sur le canapé en cuir qui se tâcha de sang en quelques secondes. Elle arracha la chemise du blessé et le chauffeur déguerpit à toutes jambes. La plaie était béante, et chaque respiration faisait s'écouler une gerbe de sang. Lunacy attrapa une bouteille de vodka posée à côté du canapé, et en but une longue rasade, avant de verser tout le contenu sur le ventre maigre du Joker.

Ce dernier reprit connaissance instantanément en hurlant. Instinctivement, il l'attrapa par la gorge et la força à reculer. Elle reprit facilement le dessus, et menaça de l'attacher s'il bougeait encore. Puis, elle se leva pour chercher du fil et une aiguille. Que faisait Poison Ivy ? Elle avait forcément une décoction qui pourrait limiter l'hémorragie et enrayer la douleur. L'Empoisonneuse entra dans la pièce comme une furie au moment où Lunacy désinfectait l'aiguille qu'elle avait trouvée avec la flamme d'un briquet. Elle hurlait des choses indistinctes, mais se calma en voyant le visage fermé de la criminelle. Elle avait du sang partout, la trace de la main du Joker ayant enserré son cou bien visible, et semblait passer la pire soirée de sa vie.

« Ca n'arrête pas de saigner, putain. J'ai jamais vu ça, je ne sais pas comment il est encore en vie. » râla-t-elle.

« Ca peut s'arranger, personne n'en saurait rien. » proposa la grande rousse avec un air mauvais.

« C'est de ma faute qu'il est dans cet état. J'ai merdé, on était allés voler Bruce Wayne et le Batman a débarqué. »

« Le Batman ? » interrogea Ivy en cherchant un flacon sur ses étagères. « Celui que tu es supposée rallier à notre cause pour contrer le cinglé qui agonise dans mon bureau ? »

Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel et commença à recoudre la chair du Joker.

« Tu sais comment je suis, Ivy. On ne peut pas me faire confiance, tu me l'as reproché des dizaines de fois. Je parlerai au Batman dès que l'occasion se présentera. »

Le Joker, toujours dans les limbes, se mit à convulser quand elle attaqua le dixième point, et il fut difficile pour Lunacy de terminer son travail. Elle était quasiment professionnelle quand elle refermait une plaie. Concentrée, elle ne tremblait pas et piquait d'un geste sûr. L'énergie déployée pour soigner avant l'avantage de la canaliser et de la calmer. Ses esprits recouvrés, elle tendit la main vers Ivy et attrapa la potion qu'elle avait fabriquée, mettant quelques gouttes sur la plaie soignée et forçant le Joker, demi-conscient, à boire le reste du flacon. La situation se stabilisait enfin, et elle se lassa tomber sur le sol, appuyée contre le sofa, tournant le dos à son acolyte d'un soir. Elle avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes et partout sur sa robe. Au-dessus d'elle, Ivy la fixait d'un air sévère quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Catwoman et Harley Quinn firent irruption dans la pièce.

« C'est quoi ce délire, le bruit court que le Joker est ici, entre la vie et la mort. C'est toi qui l'a amené, Luna ? » demanda Catwoman avec colère.

« Une longue histoire… » fit la criminelle en se levant avec flegme. Toujours pieds nus, exténuée par la soirée, elle avait soudain envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle chercha à esquiver les Sirènes pour s'en aller, mais Harley la retint par le bras.

« C'est toi qui lui as fait ça, espèce de folle ? » demanda la jolie blonde d'une voix suraigüe.

« Je viens de sauver la vie de ton taré de mec, Harley. Lâche-moi, ou je vous achève tous les deux. Tu arrives après la bataille, mais tu peux toujours te rendre utile, il va falloir frotter pour récupérer ce canapé. »

Harley allait répliquer mais Lunacy dégaina son poignard et le leva entre leurs deux visages. Elle savait que menacer Harley Quinn devant Selina Kyle et Pamela Isley était la pire idée du monde et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour être réhabilitée, mais la soirée était vraiment trop longue à son goût. Sans les regarder, elle s'enfuit en courant et quitta le Club, abandonna le Joker derrière elle.

[…]

La douche brûlante n'avait pas suffi à détendre Lunacy. Elle avait regardé avec fascination le sang couler en filets rouges dans les égouts, jusqu'à ce que l'eau redevienne claire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'odeur de fer de l'esprit. Elle maudissait sa journée et toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises par vanité. Aller provoquer le Batman en révélant son identité alors que le Joker et elle étaient dans sa demeure était l'idée la plus idiote qu'elle ait eue depuis des années, et elle s'écœurait d'avoir été si amatrice. Que le Joker ait failli être tué n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus, mais elle avait échoué dans sa mission de rallier le Batman à Poison Ivy et Catwoman pour empêcher une évasion à Arkham. Aucun des trois individus masqués ne lui adresserait la parole avant des semaines… Le seul avantage était qu'elle avait blessé le Joker suffisamment pour reculer son coup de plusieurs jours. D'ici là, peut-être aurait-elle réussi à trouver une parade pour l'empêcher d'agir ? Elle tourna et retourna la situation dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'un sommeil sans rêve l'emporte : elle avait mérité quelques heures de repos.

[…]

Personne à Gotham n'avait eu de nouvelles de Lunacy Crack depuis des jours. Elle avait disparu des radars de la police, n'avait pas été aperçue par le Batman, et n'avait pas non plus remis un pied dans les Narrows. Le Pingouin avait été formel quand Selina Kyle s'était déplacée jusqu'à chez lui pour avoir des informations : Lunacy Crack n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis des jours.

Selina avait haussé les épaules, et était partie rejoindre Poison Ivy pour l'informer de la situation. Harley Quinn avait à nouveau déserté quand le Joker avait été en état de repartir –quelques heures après que Lunacy ait recousu sa plaie, et les deux Sirènes avaient pris la décision de contacter le Batman elles-mêmes. Elles avaient soudoyé un agent de police pour qu'il les laisse accéder au Batsignal, et le justicier masqué était venu jusqu'à elles en pensant retrouver Gordon. Elles l'avaient informé de la situation –les rumeurs sur une prochaine évasion à Arkham s'intensifiaient et se précisaient. Le Joker avait visiblement lancé une annonce pour recruter des hommes, sans vraiment cacher ses intentions, et les Narrows s'enflammaient à l'idée d'un peu d'agitation. Le chaos, c'était ce qui maintenait le quartier mal famé en vie, ce qui excitait les désespérés en manque de frissons, et c'était justement ce que promettait le Joker depuis son ascension des mois plus tôt. Le Batman avait écouté les criminelles avec attention, et avait exigé que le commissaire Gordon soit informé. Dès le lendemain, des agents de police avaient été placés partout sur l'île d'Arkham, et le Docteur Strange avait été obligé d'accepter leur présence bon gré mal gré.

De l'autre côté de la ville, le Joker avait jubilé quand Harley lui avait rapporté la situation. Si la police était prévenue de son idée, alors le Batman le serait aussi : ce n'était plus une évasion, qui allait avoir lieu à Arkham, c'était une véritable fête ! Il avait éclaté de rire en s'étouffant, la douleur tordant son ventre. Lunacy Crack avait fait du bon boulot en le recousant, mais elle n'était pas magicienne et il avait besoin de repos. Du repos, il en aurait trouvé si la criminelle ne l'avait pas abandonné aux mains de Harley Quinn. Il commençait à ne plus supporter la présence de la jolie blonde, malgré ses louanges et ses compliments à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle manquait de répondant, de hargne et surtout, elle ne le laissait jamais respirer. Mais elle était un bon lieutenant, et il l'envoyait à droite et à gauche pour glaner des informations, faire du repérage et surtout, être tranquille quelques instants. Quand la rumeur avait couru que Lunacy Crack avait disparu, elle avait demandé si elle devait lui rapporter des informations, mais il avait éclaté de rire et lui avait interdit de prononcer le nom de la criminelle. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait Lunacy Crack, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le deviner à sa place. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre visite, trop occupé par l'organisation de l'évasion d'Arkham, mais quelque chose lui disait que de toutes manières, Lunacy et lui se retrouveraient face à face quand il pénètrerait dans l'Asile –la criminelle embrassait doucement sa vision des choses, mais c'était pour le moment trop lui demander que de regarder la ville brûler. Cela viendrait.

[…]

En décidant de ne pas quitter son appartement pendant quelques jours, Lunacy s'était octroyé un répit qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Elle avait évité de trop penser, mais elle avait profité de son temps libre pour s'entraîner et remettre un peu d'ordre chez elle. Elle aiguisait toutes ses lames soigneusement quand une ombre lui cacha la lumière de la lune et que le Batman fit irruption chez elle. D'un bon, elle lui fit face, arme à la main.

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. » promit-il. « Même si je devrais. »

« Probablement. Je devrais t'attaquer aussi pour t'être montré aussi imprudent l'autre soir ! T'interposer alors que tu avais invité la moitié de la noblesse de la ville, ce n'était vraiment pas _héroïque _de ta part. Tu as mis tous ces gens en danger comme si tu étais un vulgaire criminel. » pesta Lunacy en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son canapé.

« Catwoman et Poison Ivy m'ont contacté au sujet de l'évasion d'Arkham. »

« Et tu es venu car tu veux savoir dans quel camp je suis ? » demanda Lunacy, perspicace. « Tu crois sincèrement que je veux revoir Bane ou l'Epouvantail en liberté ? Ce serait mal me connaître… »

« Je ne te connais pas, justement. Depuis que tu fréquentes le Joker, tu es aussi imprévisible que lui. »

« J'ai toujours été imprévisible, _Bruce._ Le Joker n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Tu as une chance de le prouver. Je dois retrouver les Sirènes ce soir sur la tour Wayne. Sois là dans une heure. » coupa le Batman qui avait assez discuté. Lunacy le regarda s'envoler dans la nuit, et fit tourner son couteau papillon joyeusement –elle était de retour dans la partie !

* * *

_Antsybal_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Lunacy arriva sur la tour Wayne une minute avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Vêtue de cuir noir, elle avait enfilé ses boots compensées pour gagner confiance en elle, et s'était négligemment adossée à la rambarde du côté nord, s'amusant à cracher la fumée argentée de sa cigarette dans la nuit. Comme toujours, la vie grouillait en contrebas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de regarder. Poison Ivy, Catwoman et le Batman arrivèrent tous en même temps en apparaissant depuis la tour voisine, et Lunacy comprit qu'elle allait passer devant un tribunal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand le trio s'approcha d'elle, traversant le toit comme s'ils tournaient une publicité pour parfum.

« Mes trois justiciers préférés. » salua-t-elle en les taquinant. « Quelle belle équipe. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mordre, n'est-ce pas, vipère ? » rétorqua Ivy en secouant sa chevelure et en se plantant à un mètre d'elle. « Nous avons fait ton boulot et avons cherché des renforts, alors pour une fois, tu devrais vraiment t'écraser. »

Lunacy n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour répondre. L'Empoisonneuse avait raison, et elle n'avait pas envie de discuter davantage.

« Le Batman s'est rendu à Arkham pour vérifier la sécurité avec Hugo Strange. Nous soupçonnons le docteur d'être dans le coup, même s'il jure le contraire. Il a l'air terrifié à l'idée d'une évasion, mais sa fascination est palpable. »

« S'il n'est pas dans le coup, c'est sûr qu'il est curieux de voir ce qui pourrait arriver. C'est un scientifique, après tout. » renchérit Selina.

« Et un gros, gros taré. » maugréa Lunacy. « Qu'est-il prévu pour le neutraliser ? »

« La date de l'évasion se précise, le Joker agirait ce samedi. »

« Après-demain ? »

« Yep. » répondit Ivy en baissant la garde et en s'adossant à la rambarde à côté de Lunacy. « Ce qui nous laisse vraiment peu de temps pour parfaire nos défenses. »

« Combien d'hommes le Joker a-t-il recrutés ? »

« Des dizaines. »

« Et nous sommes quatre ? Parfait. Monsieur-muscle-qui-a-décidé-de-ne-pas-ouvrir-la-bouche-ce-soir, tu comptes double ? »

« Nous sommes surentraînés et nous ferons face à une horde de sauvages inexpérimentés. » rétorqua le Batman sans relever l'attaque.

« Tu as vu le Joker à l'œuvre l'autre jour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne sait pas se battre qu'il n'est pas dangereux, au contraire. »

« Mais il a fini avec un couteau dans le ventre et il serait mort si tu n'avais pas décidé de le sauver. »

« _Mon _couteau. Techniquement c'est moi qui l'ai touché. » corrigea Lunacy avec une moue enfantine, incapable de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Selina s'impatienta et demanda à recentrer le sujet, et le Batman s'exécuta immédiatement en déroulant leur plan. Lunacy leva un sourcil, interpellée par sa déférence, et ravala un sourire.

« Nous sommes obligés de choisir une ligne de conduite. Nous pourrons soit arrêter le Joker et ses hommes, soit contenir les prisonniers à l'intérieur de l'asile. Il sera impossible de faire les deux. Il semblerait que la meilleure stratégie soit de jouer en défense, et de protéger Arkham sans chercher à arrêter le Joker en amont. »

« Si nous l'arrêtions, tout serait réglé, pourtant. » releva Lunacy. Poison Ivy la coupa et prit la suite de la discussion.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. S'il nous échappe, il nous devancera et il n'aura aucun mal à pénétrer sur l'île. »

« Mais il y a des dizaines de flics sur place, y compris son pote Gordon, non ? Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? » demanda Lunacy en pointant négligemment le Batman de son arme.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la moindre chance au Joker. Nous défendrons donc. » trancha Ivy.

« Ok… Et quelle sera la marche à suivre face aux assaillants ? Serons-nous obligées de nous plier à son code moral à deux balles ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant une nouvelle fois le Batman. Ce dernier eut un infime mouvement, trahissant sa colère d'être si peu respecté, mais ne broncha pas.

« Dans la mesure du possible, nous essaierons de ne pas faire de victime. » tempéra Catwoman. La femme-chat commettait davantage de cambriolages que d'autres actions criminelles, aussi Lunacy ne fut-elle pas étonnée de la voir adopter le code du Batman avec tant de facilité. Mais pour elle, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer ses ennemis, il en était autrement. Elle détestait se contenir quand elle combattait. Elle chercha donc le point faible de ce plan, et provoqua le Batman avec en le pointant d'un signe de tête.

« Donc tu ne tueras pas le Joker si tu te trouves nez à nez avec lui ? »

« Je ne le tuerai pas. » répondit le Chevalier Noir de sa voix caverneuse.

« Tu parles. C'est ça la limite de toutes ces règles morales idiotes. Il serait mort l'autre soir si je ne l'avais pas soigné. Tu blesses mortellement tes adversaires, tu les laisses parfois dans des états pires que la mort, mais tu te rassures en te disant que tu n'as pas porté le coup mortel ? Hors de question que je me plie à vos conneries. Je me battrais comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire pour défendre Gotham. Que ça vous plaise ou non. » râla-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, Poison Ivy l'approuvait en hochant la tête.

« Elle n'a pas tort. Nous avons tous nos façons de faire, et c'est déjà énorme que nous travaillions ensemble pour l'avenir de Gotham. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous fonctionnions comme une véritable équipe. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Si nous avons un problème avec les décisions que chacun aura pris dans la bataille, nous règlerons nos comptes ultérieurement, quand Arkham sera sécurisé. Non ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en cherchant l'approbation de Selina. Cette dernière acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Soit. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Retrouvons-nous samedi à l'aube sous le pont de Arkham. D'ici là, entraînez-vous. » préconisa le Batman en se jetant dans le vide et en disparaissant dans la nuit. Lunacy le regarda tomber et allait éclater de rire quand Poison Ivy la devança.

« Ce mec est tellement mélodramatique, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes bien sa compagnie, Luna ! » se moqua-t-elle en attachant sa longue chevelure en une queue-de-cheval haute.

« Même vous, les reines du show, vous ne faites pas autant de manière. » ajouta Lunacy en levant un sourcil.

« Il est professionnel et méthodique, nous devrions nous estimer heureuses qu'il nous aide. » tempéra Selina Kyle.

« Parce que nous avons _forcément _besoin d'un homme pour nous sauver la mise, n'est-ce pas chaton ? Je t'en prie, on est dix fois plus douées que lui, même individuellement. » s'irrita Lunacy. « Tu n'es pas obligée de le mettre sur un piédestal pour que vous puissiez jouer au chat et à la… chauve-souris. » plaisanta-t-elle en passant à côté de Catwoman pour s'en aller. Elle ignora les ronchonnements de son amie et éclata de rire en sautant sur le toit voisin pour rentrer chez elle. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait trouvé sa blague hilarante…

[…]

Lunacy passa les deux jours qui la séparaient du samedi à s'entraîner. Elle était retournée dans la salle de combat qu'elle fréquentait lors de son arrivée à Gotham et avait cassé la figure à tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés contre elle. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée autant depuis des années, et elle retrouva le plaisir d'affiner sa technique et son jeu de jambes, frappant toujours plus fort et plus haut. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans le visage de son dernier adversaire, l'envoyant au sol, et quitta la salle de combat en s'étirant, une serviette autour du cou, recouverte de sueur. Elle rejoint son appartement sans se couvrir, insensible aux morsures du froid hivernal, et se détendit dans un bain d'eau chaude. Elle aimait se préparer pour un combat qui était annoncé. Le ventre noué, elle avait l'impression que ses sens étaient plus en alerte, plus performants, et qu'elle repousserait encore ses limites. Elle évitait de penser à ce qu'elle trouverait sur l'île d'Arkham et aux ennemis auxquels elle risquait de faire face, se concentrant sur le Joker à neutraliser, et l'asile à protéger. Ils y arriveraient. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ses trois équipiers étaient les plus doués qu'elle put trouver à Gotham, et elle était en confiance à l'idée de se battre à leurs côtés.

Quand elle les retrouva à l'aube, sous le pont d'Arkham, elle les gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

« Des nouvelles du Joker ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement.

« Aucune. Nous devrions entrer et nous mettre en position. Tu es en retard, nous t'attendions. »

Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le Batman vers l'asile. Elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher la fête. Elle suivit ses instructions quand il lui ordonna de se mettre sur le toit avec Ivy, et se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire une blague quant au fait qu'il veuille rester avec Selina. Elle ignora les hommes de Gordon qui étaient placés à l'entrée de l'asile et qu'elle voyait derrière chaque fenêtre, et s'allongea tranquillement sur le toit plat en béton. Ivy s'assit à côté d'elle, mais garda un œil sur l'entrée. La jolie rousse avait revêtu sa combinaison verte, et portait à sa ceinture plusieurs inhalateurs qui étaient certainement emplis de différents poisons. Elle concoctait elle-même ses mixtures, et si tout Gotham voyait en elle une folle amoureuse de la nature, elle était avant tout une grande chimiste.

Les heures passèrent, et le soleil était tout à fait levé, même s'il peinait à percer les épais nuages qui recouvraient Gotham. Lunacy avait passé sa veste en cuir à Ivy, gelée –elle-même était suffisamment entraînée pour ignorer le froid et rester de marbre, quand elles aperçurent des véhicules traverser le pont. D'un bond, elles se redressèrent, aux aguets, et firent signe à leurs deux coéquipiers postés sur le toit voisin. Le Batman avertit Gordon d'un hochement de tête, et des dizaines de pistolets s'armèrent d'un même geste. Les véhicules se rapprochèrent dans un énorme fracas, radios à fond et cris sauvages de la part de leurs occupants, et défoncèrent les grilles au moment où la porte d'entrée de l'Asile explosa avec une détonation surhumaine. Lunacy se pencha pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion, et aperçut, au milieu de la poussière, la veste rouge du Joker qui sortait du hall. Avec une poignée de personnes et Harley Quinn, ils se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, prenant leurs ennemis à revers.

Lunacy ne réfléchit pas davantage et sauta du toit pour arriver directement devant le clown, armes à la main.

« Oh, tu es là ! » s'exclama ce dernier dans un cri joyeux.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as provoqué. » rétorqua Lunacy d'une voix blanche en apercevant l'immense silhouette de Killer Croc derrière le clown. Ce dernier éclata de rire en hochant la tête, signifiant qu'il savait très bien la pagaille qu'il avait causée, et elle se jeta dans la bataille en le poussant sur le côté pour qu'il libère le passage. Il la regarda se jeter sur l'homme-reptile avec un immense sourire –le chaos, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Harley Quinn, qui avait aperçu la criminelle et qui avait suivi le regard du Joker, se jeta sur elle pour la déstabiliser mais Lunacy lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage qui la projeta au sol. D'une main, elle poignardait Killer Croc autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait tandis que de l'autre, elle s'accrochait tant bien que mal sur le dos de l'immense dinosaure.

A côté d'elle, Poison Ivy était entourée par une dizaine de prisonniers qui l'encerclaient comme des zombies. Méthodiquement, elle les aspergeait un à un d'un gaz soporifique, mais elle n'allait pas assez vite et elle dût lâcher ses potions pour prendre de vraies armes. Un pistolet dans chaque main, elle tira dans le visage de chacun de ses assaillants en poussant un cri de guerre.

Dans la cour de l'Asile, c'était un véritable pugilat. Le commissaire Gordon avait imposé à ses hommes de ne combattre que les civils en faisant le moins de victimes possibles, tandis que Batman et l'agile Catwoman retenaient les dangereux prisonniers. La femme-chat avait déjà eu le dessus sur Jarvis Tetch et Edward Nigma, mais le Chapelier Fou et le Sphinx n'avaient jamais été connus pour être de grands guerriers. Elle était désormais aux prises avec Double-Face, qui avait emprunté l'arme d'un policier décédé et qui venait de la manquer à trois reprises. Pas très loin d'elle, le Batman jetait ses gadgets dans tous les sens. En plein tête-à-tête avec Bane, il devait également parer les coups bas de tous les civils qui voulaient se vanter d'avoir eu le Chevalier Noir. Inlassablement, il assommait ses assaillants en essayant de ne pas les tuer, mais l'envie était de plus en plus forte.

Dans toute cette agitation, personne ne prêtait attention au Joker, debout au milieu de la bataille, hilare. Les yeux plein de larmes, dont la brillance était accentuée par son maquillage bleu vif, il se délectait de ce qu'il avait provoqué et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Plusieurs prisonniers avaient déjà quitté l'enceinte de l'Asile –il avait, entre autres, vu passer Deadshot et Victor Zsasz et bien qu'il pesta à l'idée que les meilleurs tireurs se soient déjà enfuis, il se réjouit en les imaginant œuvrer de nouveau dans les rues de Gotham. Vraiment, ce coup marquait un tournant dans sa vie : désormais, plus personne n'oserait jamais douter de son génie.

Soudain, un cri d'horreur vint perturber son extase. Il se retourna et aperçut le masque de l'Epouvantail dans le hall de l'hôpital. Un spray à la main, il venait d'asperger plusieurs personnes qui vivaient désormais leurs pires cauchemars. Ivre d'allégresse, le Joker cacha son visage derrière un masque à gaz et se délecta du spectacle. Partout où l'Epouvantail passait, les policiers se mettaient à hurler de terreur. Les patients qui ne s'étaient pas éloignés n'étaient pas exemptés non plus. Seuls les criminels que le Joker avait jugés utiles étaient protégés. Harley Quinn, Bane, Mr Freeze et Firefly enfilèrent donc des masques à gaz, continuant de se battre contre les justiciers. Mais ces derniers eux aussi réagirent rapidement. Le Batman, qui avait connu toutes les situations possibles, mordait un filtre à air et avait lancé celui qu'il avait de secours à Catwoman. Ivy, elle, avait respiré l'un de ses antidotes pour ne pas être affectée.

Seule Lunacy continua à se battre sans prêter attention à Jonathan Crane. Elle avait mis Killer Croc hors d'état de nuire et le Joker lui cria ses félicitations, attirant son attention. Excédée, elle s'approchait de lui, un couteau dans chaque main, quand l'Epouvantail la gaza. Elle recula en titubant sous le regard curieux du clown, et tomba au sol, les yeux exorbités. Une terreur profonde s'emparait d'elle, et elle cherchait de l'air, blottie contre le cadavre de l'homme-reptile. La jeune femme avait envie de mourir. Des dizaines de cadavres ramenés à la vie s'approchaient d'elles, touchaient son visage et ses mains et son cœur allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle criait pour appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne l'avait vue, tous occupés dans leurs combats, et elle attrapa un pistolet pour le pointer sur sa propre tempe, prête à en finir, quand quelqu'un stoppa son geste. Un visage coloré, familier, s'approcha de son visage et elle sentit qu'on lui enfilait un masque en lui exigeant de respirer profondément. Son rythme cardiaque se calma, et quand elle reconnut celui qui l'avait sauvée, elle s'évanouit, rassurée.

* * *

_Antsybal_

_Ce chapitre était pour SaYuriPetitLys. Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible et tes mots encourageants._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Il allait la tuer. _Dans l'appartement de sa mère, qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à quitter, le Joker faisait les cent pas, mâchoire serrée. _Il allait la tuer. _Elle avait gâché le moment le plus drôle de sa vie, son spectacle le plus abouti, parce qu'elle était incapable de se défendre. _Il allait la tuer. _Si elle était à Arkham, elle savait qui y était enfermé, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas anticipé les attaques de l'Epouvantail, cette amatrice ! _Il allait la tuer._ Si elle avait choisi le bon camp dès le début, elle aussi ! Il n'aurait pas eu à tout quitter pour éviter qu'elle se flingue. Mais non, il avait fallu que Lunacy Crack se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde et décide de sauver Gotham ! _Il allait la tuer. _Cette ville était minable, ses habitants étaient détestables, il n'y avait aucune raison valable à son intervention. Aux côtés du Batman et de ces stupides baleines, en plus. Ou Sirènes, il s'en fichait. Ils avaient gâché sa vie, et pour cela, il allait la tuer ! Alors qu'il s'était obligé à rester dans le salon pour ne rien faire de stupide, il se rendit dans la chambre à coucher et la regarda, étendue sur le lit, plongée dans un sommeil artificiel grâce aux anxiolytiques qu'il lui avait donnés. Il la trouva faible et stupide, et s'approcha d'elle, saisissant l'oreiller sur lequel elle était posée. _Il allait la tuer. _Il allait placer le polochon sur son visage pour en finir avec cette criminelle inutile, quand elle toussa et bougea doucement. Bon sang, _il ne pouvait pas la tuer_.

Son humeur changea instantanément. Relâchant le coussin, il s'accroupit près d'elle, une main sur son front.

« Hey… » salua-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il n'avait pas été au chevet de quelqu'un depuis des lustres, à une époque lointaine où il s'occupait de celle qu'il pensait être sa mère, mais ses réflexes lui revinrent instinctivement. La jeune femme essaya de parler mais n'y parvint pas, la bouche sèche, et il s'arrangea pour faire couler un peu d'eau entre ses lèvres. D'un geste assuré, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit et arrangea les oreillers, non plus pour l'étouffer mais pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien installée.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible en reconnaissant la tapisserie hideuse de l'appartement. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et elle avait l'impression qu'un bus lui avait roulé dessus. Le combat d'Arkham lui revint en tête et elle s'agita, mais le Joker l'empêcha de bouger en attrapant son épaule.

« Je t'ai trouvée inconsciente quand la bataille s'est terminée. » mentit-il, incapable d'avouer qu'il s'était enfui pour la sauver avant de voir l'issue du combat.

« Le Batman ? » fit-elle, inquiète.

« Aucune idée. » rabroua le clown en se levant, irrité. Etait-elle obligée de parler de ce looser ? Sans tenir compte de sa rudesse, Lunacy ferma les yeux, et sembla se rendormir. Incertain de la conduite à adopter, et très mal à l'aise dans son rôle de sauveur, le Joker quitta son appartement en espérant qu'elle aurait disparu à son retour. Lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle travaille à ses côtés, il désirait désormais mettre le maximum de distance entre eux.

[…]

Quand Lunacy s'éveilla tout à fait, le soleil baignait l'appartement du Joker d'une luminosité chaleureuse. Elle se leva péniblement, enfila ses boots, posées au pied du lit, et s'aventura dans l'appartement. De jour, il était plus rassurant que lorsqu'elle y était venue. Mais la décoration et les bibelots semblaient posés là depuis des années, et elle éprouva rapidement une sensation de malaise : c'était comme si l'appartement s'était arrêté de vivre des années auparavant, négligé, spectateur de misère sans que jamais rien ne vienne égayer la vie de ses occupants. Elle fit le tour en quelques secondes à peine. La salle de bain était sale, les murs tâchés de teinture verte, et la cuisine était minuscule et mal rangée. Une tasse « Murray Franklin Show » traînait sur la paillasse et la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours détesté l'animateur télé dont les blagues misogynes et les moqueries étaient le fonds de commerce. Elle ouvrit le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger, mais il était totalement vide –même les étagères avaient disparu. Elle ouvrit alors un paquet de chips qu'elle trouva dans un placard, et continua sa brève visite dans le salon. Le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise une fois était désormais criblé d'impacts de balles, et l'écran cathodique de la télévision était explosé. Le Joker avait visiblement disjoncté, mais il avait moins abîmé son logement que ce qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même chez elle. Elle sourit en imaginant le clown exploser la télévision à coups de pied, et ouvrit grand la fenêtre, soudain à l'étroit. Elle termina le paquet de chips en regardant la rue en contrebas, surprise par la crasse et l'odeur qui remontait jusqu'à elle, et elle allait s'en aller quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que le Joker entra en chantant. Quand il la vit, il se figea et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a ramenée, je te rappelle. J'allais partir. » rétorqua la jeune femme. Le malaise de son hôte était palpable et, bien qu'elle en ignorait la cause, elle commençait à le partager. Elle attendit que le clown la laisse passer dans le couloir, mais il ne bougea pas. Pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, elle détailla un petit smiley qui avait été dessiné avec une cigarette sur le mur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le Joker en la forçant à reculer. Elle repartit dans le salon, contrainte, et il alla poser un paquet dans la cuisine avant de la rejoindre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Je vais bien. Merci. Pourquoi tu m'as ramenée ici ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de faire la lumière sur les dernières heures qu'elle avait oubliées. « Je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai vérifié. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Hé bien moi, je n'ai pas vérifié. » fit-il avec une moue écœurée, comme si l'idée d'avoir pu observer son corps pendant son sommeil le révulsait. « Tu as pris un mauvais coup pendant la bataille et tu es tombée évanouie. Tout le monde avait disparu et j'ai eu pitié de toi donc je t'ai ramenée ici. »

Son explication ne tenait pas debout, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il n'était pas décidé à lui en dire davantage.

« Tu as réussi ton coup et la ville est à feu et à sang ? » demanda la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et en fermant les yeux, soudain lasse.

« Partiellement. Plusieurs prisonniers se sont échappés –les pires ! » jubila-t-il, « mais tes copains et toi avez réussi à limiter les dégâts. C'est de bonne guerre, j'imagine. » concéda-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette et en refermant la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte.

« Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu n'es clairement pas en état. » balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Lunacy le regarda souffler sa dernière bouffée de fumée et écraser le mégot méthodiquement. Que voulait-il précisément ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? A en juger par son sourcil droit qui se levait et se baissait frénétiquement, il était en proie à la même réflexion et ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Son flegme habituel disparaissait pour laisser place à son agitation, et il était rare de le voir aussi perturbé. D'un geste brusque, il appuya sur sa propre jambe pour l'empêcher de trembler, puis se releva.

« Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ? » proposa-t-il en la mettant poliment à la porte.

« Ca ira. » Lunacy se leva et attrapa ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. « Merci. » lâcha-t-elle brièvement avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir décrépi, elle respira soudain plus facilement. Le Joker était déroutant quand il agissait normalement –si tant est qu'il ait déjà agi normalement, mais ce n'était rien à côté de son comportement quand il était agité. Elle descendit les marches deux par deux, ignorant la fatigue qui paralysait ses muscles, et se força à rejoindre le Club des Sirènes avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait tout oublié de la fin de la bataille, et elle ne pourrait pas trouver le repos avant d'avoir reconstitué le puzzle.

[…]

Comme à son habitude, Lunacy défonça la porte blindée à coups de poing, et quand Catwoman vint lui ouvrir, elle sut à son expression que sa visite n'était pas bienvenue. Selina dû se rendre compte de sa gêne, et elle afficha un sourire surfait.

« Lunacy comment vas-tu ? Je suis soulagée de te voir, tu as complètement disparu hier après la bataille d'Arkham. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai un énorme trou noir et j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. Ivy est là ? » demanda la criminelle en entrant dans le club désert et en enlevant sa veste.

Selina hésita avant de répondre. « Elle est occupée, elle nous rejoindra plus tard. Montons à l'étage, veux-tu ? » proposa la femme-chat. Lunacy haussa un sourcil mais la suivit –elles ne montaient jamais à l'étage. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil et accepta le verre que la cambrioleuse lui offrait, puis attendit.

« J'ai fait le point avec le Batman hier soir, et nous avons contenu la majorité de l'évasion. Seuls Firefly, Victor Zsasz et Deadshot ont réussi à s'échapper. Le Batman a remis Bane dans sa cellule, et je crois que tu t'es chargé de neutraliser définitivement Killer Croc. »

« Qu'en est-il des autres ? Mr Freeze, le Chapelier, le Riddler ? »

« Tous dans leurs cellules. Notre intervention, appuyée par les hommes de Gordon, s'est vraiment bien passée. Nous avons même réussi à arrêter de nombreux complices du Joker. Le commissaire ne sait plus où donner de la tête, toutes les cellules du commissariat sont pleines. » Lunacy hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Vous n'avez pas été blessés ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant à connaître la source du malaise de Catwoman.

« Non, aucun d'entre nous. Quelques plaies superficielles, mais rien de grave. Ca aurait pu être bien pire, surtout avec l'arrivée de l'Epouvantail. Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui t'ait mise K.O. Il a aspergé son gaz phobique à tout va, sans regarder sur qui il tirait. Ivy, le Batman et moi étions protégés, et le gaz nous a finalement bien aidé puisqu'il a déstabilisé nos adversaires, mais tu n'as pas été aussi chanceuse. »

Selina se coupa soudain, un œil vers la porte. Dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur bureau, des cris résonnaient.

« Oh. » fit la femme-chat, vaincue, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'Harley Quinn fit irruption, suivie de près par Poison Ivy qui semblait essayer de la retenir.

« Cette traînée est ici ? » cria la jolie blonde, le visage tordu par la colère. Lunacy bondit sur ses pieds, un couteau dans chaque main, et la garda à distance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Harley ? C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. La pommette de son assaillante était tuméfiée et avait pris une couleur bleue foncée, et Lunacy dut retenir un sourire –ça, c'était son œuvre !

« Mon problème, c'est que tu es toujours dans mes pattes ! » cracha l'ancienne psychiatre. Lunacy remarqua alors la masse en bois qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et elle fut reconnaissante à Selina et Ivy de la retenir. « Tu n'as pas pu renoncer à _lui,_ hein ? »

Lunacy fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait Harley ?

« Je le dis depuis le début, mais tu n'as pas voulu l'avouer, hein, Crack ? Ca t'aurait arraché la bouche que d'admettre qu'_il _te plaisait ! Non, tu as attendu que je sois proche de _lui_ pour te mettre au milieu et le détourner ! »

« Harley, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… Si c'est encore ton délire avec le Joker, je t'assure que je ne veux rien de lui. » tempéra Lunacy, qui pour une fois préférait calmer la situation plutôt que de l'envenimer. La haine de Harley était palpable, et les deux autres Sirènes peinaient pour la retenir.

« Mais bien sûr ! Si tu ne veux rien de lui, pourquoi tu as tant minaudé quand l'Epouvantail t'a gazée, hein ? Tu savais qu'il viendrait à ton secours, tu savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de jouer les héros et de te sauver ! »

Harley délirait, à présent, mais Lunacy n'écoutait plus. Ses paroles lui avaient permis de retrouver la mémoire, et elle se souvenait à présent distinctement du visage du Joker au-dessus d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée à la fin de la bataille, il lui avait sauvé la vie, en lui donnant son propre masque à gaz pour la raisonner et l'empêcher de se suicider. Un sifflement empêchait la criminelle de réfléchir et elle sortit une arme à feu pour menacer Harley et quitter les lieux en l'empêchant de la suivre. Elle devait retrouver le Joker.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Lunacy entra en trombes dans l'appartement du Joker.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi à moi ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. Son cri résonna et elle pensa un instant que le Joker s'était absenté, mais le clown était installé dans son canapé, tirant avec force sur une cigarette. Penché en avant, il regardait la télévision avec attention –Lunacy nota qu'il avait tiré dans le salon celle de la chambre à coucher, puisqu'il avait cassé la première. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait paraître qu'il l'avait entendue, et Lunacy se tourna vers l'écran, curieuse. Le journal télévisait venait de commencer, et le Joker faisait les gros titres.

« _Alors que le Clown Prince du Rire a organisé une évasion massive à Arkham il y a deux jours, il semblerait que nous commencions tout juste à subir les conséquences de son action. Jusqu'alors très secret sur l'identité de ses patients, le Docteur Hugo Strange a ce matin publié la liste des détenus qui se sont évadés. Parmi eux, Victor Zsasz et Flowd Lawton, aussi connu sous le nom de Deadshot. La libération de ces deux tueurs en série, connus pour leur cruauté et leur sang-froid, préoccupe particulièrement le commissaire Gordon, qui assure avoir mis tout en œuvre pour qu'ils soient retrouvés le plus rapidement possible, et avant que toute coalition entre les criminels n'ait pu être mise en place. Il est en effet probable que le Joker ait organisé l'évasion afin de rallier les deux assassins à sa cause, et les habitants de Gotham, quels qu'ils soient, sont désormais en grand danger._ »

« Le Clown Prince du Rire, voyez-vous ça. » siffla Lunacy, faussement admirative. Le Joker laissa échapper un rire sans joie et cracha la dernière bouffée de fumée dans un long souffle. Il était visiblement dans ses pensées, et Lunacy se garda de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Nous devons retrouver Zsasz et Deadshot avant le GCPD. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ces malades ? C'est hors de question. Sans moi. » s'opposa Lunacy avant même qu'il ait tourné la tête vers elle.

« Bon. Ça suffit. » coupa le Joker en changeant de ton et en se levant d'un bond, frappant le mur à côté de la tête de Lunacy. « Tu veux partir, tu veux travailler en solo, tu veux t'ennuyer, c'est OK. La porte est grande ouverte. Retourne à ta vie minable tout de suite si c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Lunacy ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et la referma. Il était rare d'entendre le Joker aussi exaspéré. Il faisait visiblement un gros effort pour garder son calme –de la main droite, il jouait frénétiquement avec son briquet et il clignait des yeux rapidement.

« Alors ? Tu ne pars pas ? Non ? Bien. On peut donc se concentrer et se mettre au travail. Je sais que nous avons eu des débuts difficiles, principalement par ma faute, et j'en suis désolé, OK ? Je te propose de découvrir le monde comme tu n'arrives pas encore à le voir. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de te laisser aller. Je ne te demande même pas de me faire confiance, mais juste de te laisser vivre. Tu es capable de ça ? Je sais que tu l'es, mais toi, le sais-tu ? »

Lunacy releva le menton dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre le dessus. Se faire sermonner de la sorte lui donnait envie d'arracher littéralement les yeux bleus du clown, mais elle s'obligea à respirer lentement. Il n'avait pas tort, elle passait son temps à geindre, depuis quelques jours. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et le Joker se détendit.

« Je disais donc que nous devons retrouver Deadshot et Victor Zsasz avant le GCPD. Nous avons besoin d'eux dans nos troupes. »

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda Lunacy en attrapant une cigarette, son cœur reprenant doucement un rythme normal. Le Joker lui fit un large sourire en ménageant son effet.

« J'ai l'intention de racheter la société de Daggett pour intégrer les hautes sphères de Gotham. Tu as devant toi un entrepreneur génial. » lâcha-t-il en écartant les mains, théâtral. Lunacy leva un sourcil et allait rétorquer quand il la coupa en levant un index.

« Tut tut tut ! Avant de râler, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Rien ne nous est impossible. »

« J'allais dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Tu peux arrêter deux secondes de jouer les moralisateurs à la con ? »

Le clown éclata de rire et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon.

« Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire, avec un vrai statut : Falcone, Maroni et les autres fonctionnent comme ça depuis des années, et ça leur réussit ! »

« Et on aurait un grand bureau. » ajouta Lunacy, pragmatique. « La tour de Daggett a une vue imprenable sur la baie de Gotham. Tu sais déjà comment on va s'y prendre ? Ça demande un vrai travail de fond. »

« Tout est une question d'influence. Il faut déstabiliser tout le système dans lequel Daggett évolue. J'ai déjà mis un coup de pied dans la fourmilière en déclenchant des grèves interminables. Tu sais, celles que tu étais supposée étouffer quand tu as été engagée par les italiens. » plaisanta-t-il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain pour retoucher son maquillage.

« Quels sont les rôles de Zsasz et Deadshot dans tout ça ? » demanda Lunacy en le suivant.

« Disons qu'ils sont un moyen de pression supplémentaire. » sourit le clown en se regardant dans le miroir. « Je t'expliquerai en route, pour le moment nous avons un show à assurer dans les Narrows. Prends tes armes. » prévint-il en la poussant vers la sortie en lissant sa veste.

[…]

Lunacy avait été transparente toute sa vie, et ça lui allait parfaitement. Les yeux rivés sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, toujours vêtue de noir, il était rare que les gens la reconnaissent ou même la voient. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle tenait sa puissance de sa faculté à se montrer discrète. Mais quand elle entra dans le métro avec le Joker et que tout le monde les dévisagea d'un air inquiet, elle reconsidéra la question. La puissance et la crainte inspirée aux autres étaient forcément liées. Le Joker ne lança pas un regard autour de lui, mais la moitié de la rame se vida à la station suivante.

« C'est agréable, d'être remarqué, hein ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix en se penchant vers elle sans sourire, son maquillage seul lui donnant un air joyeux.

« Je ne dirais pas exactement ça… » rétorqua Lunacy sans lever les yeux vers lui, occupée à fusiller du regard tous les curieux qui osaient les dévisager.

« Tu préfères vraiment quand tout le monde t'ignore ? C'est l'enfer d'être invisible, tu peux crever et personne ne s'en apercevrait. Là, ils ne peuvent pas m'ignorer. Il suffit que je lève la tête et ils sont morts de peur. » dit-il en reculant pour s'adosser à la barre centrale. La tête haute, toujours sans regarder personne, il alluma une cigarette et défia silencieusement les badauds de le lui interdire. Un homme bien habillé souffla d'agacement de l'autre côté de la rame, et Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le clown frime davantage. Il s'approcha de l'homme, un sourire mauvais dévoilant ses dents et éclairant son maquillage. La lumière du wagon vacillait, et l'effet dramatique servait son spectacle improvisé.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Le quinquagénaire semblait terrifié. Il était clair qu'il regrettait son élan de contestation, si mince fut-il. Il bafouilla des excuses, mais le Joker n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Lentement, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le plaça entre les lèvres de sa victime, maintenant sa tête immobile de sa main gauche. L'homme chercha à se défendre, mais le clown le bloquait fermement. Il semblait décontracté, mais chacun de ses muscles était tendu et la rage qu'il cachait toujours en lui était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Pour pouvoir tout se permettre, il faut sourire. C'est ça, le secret, c'est le maquillage. » continua-t-il. « Tu veux sourire ? »

L'homme fit non de la tête et tourna les yeux vers Lunacy. C'était la seule passagère qui n'avait pas changé de wagon, et il l'implora silencieusement d'intervenir.

« Oh, elle ne va pas t'aider… » s'excusa le Joker. L'homme ramena le regard vers lui et ferma les yeux, terrifié. Lentement le clown ressortit le couteau de sa bouche, et le laissa courir sur sa joue, le taillant en surface. L'homme commença à sangloter, et Lunacy s'approcha, une main sur l'épaule de son acolyte.

« C'est bon, il a compris. »

Le Joker cligna des yeux, surpris d'être interrompu, et éclata de rire en relâchant le passager qui s'éloigna en courant. Il leva un sourcil amusé en s'approchant de Lunacy, menaçant, et l'attrapa par les cheveux avant qu'elle n'ait pu se servir de son arme.

« C'est toi qui devrais apprendre à sourire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en glissant son couteau dans la bouche de la criminelle. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas impressionner et donna un coup de genou entre les jambes de son assaillant. Dans un rire, le clown se plia en deux avant de revenir à la charge mais elle l'attendait, couteau en main. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et elle cracha par terre –dans sa surprise, le Joker l'avait entaillée.

« Allez, reviens. » l'encouragea-t-elle froidement. Il sembla considérer la question, et se mit finalement à rire. Sans effet de surprise, il n'avait aucune chance de la vaincre, et il le savait. Ils avaient en eux la même hargne, et s'ils se battaient véritablement, elle prendrait le dessus en quelques mouvements. Avec emphase, le Joker plia son poignard et le rangea dans sa poche.

« On descend à la prochaine. » signala-t-il simplement avec un sourire énigmatique. Lunacy hocha la tête et le suivit quand il quitta la rame. Côte à côte, ils remontèrent la station de métro sans un mot, sous les regards interloqués de ceux qui avaient été témoins de leur altercation. Ce duo était le plus improbable que Gotham ait connu…

[…]

La nuit était tombée, et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un théâtre désaffecté. Le Joker poussa une lourde porte en bois gonflée d'humidité, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les coulisses de ce qui avait un jour été un club de cabaret réputé à Gotham. La salle était comble, à l'évidence, et l'excitation du public leur parvenait dans un bourdonnement indistinct.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Lunacy en soulevant un rideau et en apercevant la foule. Les spectateurs avaient le même profil que ceux qui assistaient au premier show du Joker, le soir où elle l'avait rencontré –pauvres, déçus par la société, et désireux de voir les choses changer, même pour le pire.

« Tous ces gens sont des salariés de Dagget Industries. Ils travaillent dans ses usines de cosmétiques partout autour de la ville, les mains dans les produits chimiques, les poumons bouffés par les vapeurs toxiques. Ils n'en peuvent plus, et ça n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre de venir. Nous allons ce soir couper la ressource la plus importante de Dagget : sa main d'œuvre. Tu m'accompagnes ? » proposa-t-il quand la musique retentit et que le Joker fut annoncé dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lunacy déclina d'un signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait toujours rêver, et se faufila sur le côté de la scène. Triomphant, le Joker apparut entre les rideaux qui se levaient, bras levés, immense sourire aux lèvres. La foule l'acclama de longues minutes, et il profita de l'euphorie avant de demander le silence.

« Peuple de Gotham ! » salua-t-il. Les cris reprirent et Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement agaçant… « Mesdames, messieurs. Vous avez trop longtemps été oppressés, invisibilités, méprisés par ceux qui, sans vous, ne seraient rien. Daggett, Maroni… Don Falcone ! Tous ces mafieux vivent grâce à votre labeur, sans jamais vous remercier ! Vous vivez dans des taudis, tandis qu'ils vivent dans leurs tours dorées. Vous vous crevez à la tâche, pour qu'ils dégustent du homard dans des restaurants chics, se congratulant entre eux pour un travail que vous avez effectué ! C'en est assez ! » cria le Joker, le poing levé. Les applaudissements et les cris reprirent de plus belle, et il tourna la tête vers Lunacy, le regard brillant. Oh, il se fichait bien de l'avenir de son public, la criminelle n'était pas dupe. Mais la reconnaissance, la célébrité et le pouvoir, en revanche, étaient plus importantes que tout. Il reprit la parole, plus charismatique que jamais, le projecteur braqué sur lui rendant son maquillage et son costume éclatants.

« Nos geôliers se vantent de détenir le pouvoir absolu sur la ville, mais mes amis, ce pouvoir, c'est vous qui l'avez. Ne venez plus travailler, et les usines seront à l'arrêt, ne produisez plus, et ils ne vendront plus ! Vous avez le pouvoir de remettre les choses à leur place, le pouvoir de changer vos vies et la ville toute entière ! Je sais, cependant… » dit-il en baissant la voix pour capter l'attention. « Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rater un jour de salaire. Qui le peut ? Alors, mes amis, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. A la sortie de ce théâtre, chacun d'entre vous recevra deux mois de salaire en petites coupures. Assez pour vous permettre de vivre, pendant que eux, là-haut, commenceront à étouffer ! » cria-t-il dans le tumulte que son annonce avant provoqué.

« Et si tout le monde me dit fou, qu'il ne soit pas dit que le Joker n'est pas généreux ! » ajouta-t-il en levant les bras, ébloui par les projecteurs. Il n'attendit pas que l'euphorie se dissipe et il quitta la scène, rejoignant Lunacy.

En une seconde, il retrouva son sérieux et se recoiffa, tirant ses cheveux verts en arrière.

« Et voilà comment on commence à faire brûler le monde… » conclut-il sans sourire. A ses côtés, Lunacy le dévisageait, admirative bien qu'elle s'interdise de le laisser paraître. Sa discrétion avait toujours été son meilleur atout, mais le charisme du Joker permettait sans aucun doute de faire les choses en grand. Elle en était désormais persuadée : s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, ils iraient loin.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Travailler avec le Joker était éreintant, mais, comme il l'avait promis, exaltant. A peine avaient-ils quitté le théâtre qu'il reparlait déjà de trouver Victor Zsasz et Deadshot. Il était selon lui essentiel que les deux assassins soient publiquement de son côté pour continuer à déstabiliser Daggett. Et puis, ils pourraient également se rendre utiles pour d'autres missions...

« Pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise à l'idée de bosser avec eux ? » demanda le clown alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans le métro.

« Quand Victor Zsasz aura un contrat pour ramener ta tête à Falcone, tu comprendras. » maugréa Lunacy en se laissant tomber sur un siège.

« Victor Zsasz a été chargé de te tuer ? Je croyais qu'il ne manquait jamais sa cible… Il est inutile qu'on lui courre après s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation… »

« Oh, il l'est. Le Batman est intervenu et m'a aidé à retourner la situation. Nous avons fini par le maîtriser et nous l'avons livré à Gordon pour qu'il l'enferme à Arkham. »

« Mais, c'est que plus tu en racontes et plus je réalise que beaucoup de cellules d'Arkham étaient pleines par ta faute, Madame-la-justicière. »

« Je joue les cartes que j'ai à jouer pour survivre. Je me fiche bien de la justice. » maugréa-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Debout devant elle, il leva un sourcil et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un sourire moqueur.

« Dans une certaine limite… Tu as défendu ce pauvre type, tout à l'heure. »

« Parce qu'il était inutile de laisser un cadavre derrière nous. » répliqua la criminelle.

« Mais bien sûr… »

« Peu importe. » coupa Lunacy en se levant et en le poussant pour s'approcher des portes. Il la regarda passer sans bouger, et la suivit avec flegme quand le métro arriva en gare. Elle marcha devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant son immeuble, et elle l'attendit en tenant la porte, l'invitant à la suivre.

« Tu as une idée pour contacter Zsasz et Lawton ? » demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa veste en cuir et en jetant ses clés sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Le Joker s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait ramené de nulle part quelques jours plus tôt, et ouvrit la bouche mais la criminelle le coupa en levant un index.

« Je vais t'épargner des tentatives infructueuses. J'ai _déjà _lancé un avis de recherche. Mais c'est une surprise, tu la découvriras demain matin. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas toujours abandonné au milieu du salon et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« Et maintenant, rentre chez toi. Hors de question qu'on fasse une pyjama party. » ordonna la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit le Joker rire et quand la porte se referma sur son costume rouge, elle s'était déjà assoupie.

[…]

Un bruissement de cape qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis quelques jours réveilla Lunacy peu avant l'aube, et elle se redressa en râlant. Le Batman se tenait dans son salon, comme trop fréquemment à son goût.

« Oh, c'est toi. » maugréa-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux, une main sur le front.

Le Batman siffla d'énervement et lui jeta un journal dessus, l'obligeant à se redresser. Sur la première page, un message était imprimé en gras

« JOKER, Mort ou Vif : 1 million de dollars ! »

« Ton annonce fait la Une de tous les journaux ce matin. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce tu cherches en mettant la tête de ce clown à prix ? »

« On ne s'entend pas, voilà tout. » tenta Lunacy.

« A d'autres ! Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Gotham, et j'ai bien vu que vous étiez de mèche, ce pitre et toi ! »

« Et tu l'as aussi vu me sauver la vie à Arkham, pendant que tu étais trop occupé pour veiller sur ton équipe, non ? » pesta la criminelle en se levant d'un bond, excédée.

« Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? De me faire payer un instant d'inattention ? »

« Non, Bruce, il ne s'agit pas de toi, pour une fois. » rétorqua Lunacy en haussant le ton. Le Batman recula d'un pas, excédé.

« Je suis venu pour te dissuader de faire une énorme bêtise, Lunacy. Mais tu as sans doute raison : quand le Joker sera mort parce que tu n'auras pas réussi à canaliser Deadshot et Zsasz, je viendrai pour toi. Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que la criminelle ouvrait la bouche. « Tu crois que je suis idiot, et que je n'ai pas compris qui tu cherches à atteindre avec cette annonce idiote ? Tu es décevante. » lâcha le Chevalier Noir d'une voix sombre avant de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de s'élancer dans le ciel pâle. Doucement, le soleil se levait sur Gotham et Lunacy lâcha une injure –elle n'avait pas eu le temps de boire un café qu'elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur !

La seconde visite de la matinée ne l'égaya pas davantage. Comme c'était à prévoir, le Joker avait été informé de l'annonce dès son réveil, et il venait demander des comptes.

« Un contrat sur ma tête ? Sérieusement ? Je n'arrive même pas à trouver ça marrant ! » pesta-t-il en brandissant un journal.

« Parce que tu as un sens de l'humour étriqué, visiblement. » rétorqua tranquillement Lunacy en continuant de boire son thé, accoudée à la fenêtre.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu m'en veux de contacter Zsasz et Deadshot alors tu me le fais payer, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je sache ce que ça fait que de se sentir menacé à tous les instants ? »

Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Toi, le Batman… Je ne suis entourée que de mecs égocentriques, c'est pas possible ! Je n'avais pas ce problème quand je travaillais avec les Sirènes ou que je fréquentais Sofia Falcone ! »

« Toi et Sofia Falcone ? » s'étonna le Joker en ouvrant grand les yeux, changeant de sujet comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Bien sûr, c'est la plus belle femme de Gotham. » rétorqua Lunacy sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Et le Batman ? »

« Ah non, le Batman jamais ! Pour être aussi explicitement viril, il doit compenser d'autres problèmes et je n'aurais pas la patience ! » plaisanta la criminelle. Le Joker lui lança un regard blasé, lui signifiant que ses blagues n'étaient pas amusantes.

« Que faisait-il ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Il venait m'engueuler, figure-toi ! Il n'a pas apprécié mon annonce et il s'inquiète pour toi. Vous avez peut-être un coup à jouer, tous les deux. »

Le Joker balaya son clin d'œil d'un geste de la main, agacé.

« Le Chevalier Noir débarque chez toi et tu le laisses repartir comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie de garder son corps chez moi, pour être honnête. Sérieusement, Joker : quand j'ai connu le Batman, tu n'existais même pas. Tu étais un clown minable, avec une vie minable. N'aie surtout pas l'arrogance de prétendre pouvoir interférer dans notre relation, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas ton employée. »

Le Joker la fixa un instant, incertain, et fini par laisser échapper un rire, qu'il ravala en voyant un point lumineux rouge sur sa veste. Lunacy remarqua également le laser, et son visage s'éclaira.

« Enfin ! » clama-t-elle en poussant le Joker pour le mettre à couvert au moment où un tir retentit. La balle alla se ficher dans un mur de l'appartement dans un grand bruit, et le Joker, allongé sur le sol, éclata de rire. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, hilare, et Lunacy le tira une seconde fois pour l'empêcher de s'exposer.

« Reste planqué, imbécile ! » pesta-t-elle. Quand elle fut assurée qu'il resterait immobile, elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre, mains en l'air. Que le tireur soit Victor Zsasz ou le redoutable Deadshot, ils étaient d'un calme légendaire et aucun des deux ne tuerait sans avoir formellement identifié la cible. Effectivement, le laser courut un instant sur la poitrine de la criminelle, et disparut. Cette dernière baissa les mains, sourire aux lèvres, et aida le Joker à se relever. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes, et ils auraient leurs hommes de main.

[…]

Le premier à s'être emparé de la mission était Victor Zsasz. Il s'était présenté chez Lunacy sans comprendre pourquoi le Joker était avec elle, et avait écouté ce que le duo avait à dire, interdit. Son crâne et ses sourcils rasés lui donnaient un air perpétuellement surpris, et Lunacy le fixait durement, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ils allaient développer les missions du tueur à gages quand le second évadé fit irruption dans l'appartement.

« Oh. » fit-il simplement en voyant les trois personnes déjà présentes. « Je cherchais Crack pour avoir plus d'infos sur son contrat, mais à l'évidence, il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Alors, le Joker et Lunacy exposèrent leur plan, sans trop en dire. Les deux chasseurs de primes devraient recruter chacun une équipe de cinq hommes, au moins aussi excellents qu'eux. La mission était simple, mais périlleuse : les douze actionnaires principaux de Daggett Industries devaient tous mourir au même moment, à vingt-et-une heures, trois jours plus tard. Jusque-là, les deux tireurs d'élite ne trouvèrent rien de bien compliqué, mais le Joker était décidé à pimenter les choses.

« Je ferai une annonce trois heures avant les assassinats, en donnant le nom des victimes, l'heure de leur mort, et la raison de leur exécution. »

« Tu ne veux pas donner les adresses, non plus ? » bougonna Deadshot.

« Ils seront tous chez eux, donc techniquement, les adresses seront connues. » rétorqua Lunacy en plissant les yeux. « Si tu flippes, je suis sûre que Zsasz se chargera de tout le monde tout seul. »

Le concerné haussa ses sourcils inexistants, l'air de dire qu'il aimait cette idée, et Deadshot se renfrogna en marmottant.

« C'est bon pour moi, j'ai connu pire que vos délires de tarés. » Il leva la tête, prêt à recevoir des insultes, mais Lunacy et le Joker le regardaient avec le même sourire large. _Ils étaient vraiment trop flippants…_

« Combien vous payez ? » demanda Lawson pour se donner contenance.

« Sept cent mille. Chacun. »

« Et un clown comme toi a les moyens de payer cette somme ? »

« Un clown comme moi a tout ce qu'il veut. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment et Deadshot fut le premier à détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Lunacy, que Zsasz fixait depuis le début de l'entretien, se leva pour les remercier –quoi qu'en dise le Joker, la compagnie de ces deux-là était vraiment désagréable.

« Restez joignable, vous recevrez les instructions en temps voulu. Et tenez-nous informés quant au recrutement de nos hommes. »

Deadshot avait franchi la porte et Victor Zsasz allait faire de même quand il s'arrêta près de Lunacy. Lentement, il approcha de son cou en reniflant comme s'il cherchait à identifier une proie. Puis, il la fixa longuement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, sans un mot et enfin, il s'en alla. La jeune femme referma la porte calmement et se retourna vers le Joker avec un petit sourire.

« Ça s'est bien passé ! » commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de partir dans la cuisine. Le clown la regarda en se pinçant les lèvres, s'interdisant de faire un commentaire ou d'éclater de rire, et s'en alla à son tour –si elle était marrante quand elle laissait libre cours à ses émotions trop fréquentes, Lunacy était carrément hilarante quand elle essayait de les retenir. S'il avait un conseil à donner à Victor Zsasz, en revanche, ce serait de se tenir à distance : personne ne savait quand la criminelle allait frapper, pas même elle.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

« _Bonsoir, habitants de Gotham ! Moi, Joker, j'annonce : dans trois heures exactement, douze personnes seront tuées à leur domicile. Personne ne pourra rien y changer. Douze criminels en col blancs, douze vampires qui se nourrissent de la mauvaise santé des habitants de cette ville et qui financent la pire racaille qui soit : Roland Daggett. Tu peux paniquer, peuple de Gotham, ou tu peux garder ton poste allumé pour la retranscription en direct de ces événements ! __L__e Joker __a__ parlé__. __»_

Eclatant de rire, le Joker attrapa la caméra à deux mains et embrassa l'objectif, son visage se déformant, inquiétant. Lunacy grimaça, dégoûtée, et éteint la télévision. Le message était lancé, en direct, et il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Elle avait refusé d'accompagner le Joker pour l'enregistrement de la vidéo, préférant s'isoler et rester au calme –elle n'avait pas vu le clown depuis trois jours, communiquant avec lui uniquement par messagers. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle s'occuperait de la logistique de leur coup, pendant qu'il gèrerait la communication. Elle avait donc reçu Zsasz, Deadshot et les hommes qu'ils avaient recrutés, et leur avait donné des instructions très précises avant de leur verser la moitié de leur prime. Elle avait organisé la rencontre dans un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville, refusant de les recevoir dans son appartement défoncé, et elle avait maîtrisé tout l'entretien, ignorant les regards avides de Zsasz, déjouant les tentatives de Lawton pour la déstabiliser.

La télévision désormais éteinte, le message du Joker diffusé, le silence lui parut soudain pesant. Il était extrêmement rare qu'elle doive confier un coup à d'autres personnes, et elle détestait le sentiment d'impatience que ça provoquait. Désobéissant aux ordres du Joker, qui l'avaient enjoint à rester planquée, elle attrapa sa veste, et décida de le rejoindre. Il était dans un hôtel abandonné, le Tatch Hotel, au cœur des Narrows, et elle décida de s'y rendre à pied. La nuit hivernale était tombée, et la morsure de l'air froid lui parut agréable. Dans les rues, tout le monde ne parlait que de l'annonce du Joker, et elle gardait la tête baissée, se couvrant avec sa capuche. Elle évita soigneusement les rues autour du Club des Sirènes, voulant à tout prix éviter les commentaires désagréables des femmes d'affaire, et crocheta la serrure de l'ancien hôtel quand elle y arriva.

Un homme chargé de la sécurité du clown pointa une arme sur elle quand elle entra, et elle le désarma d'un coup de pied sans crier gare, l'obligeant à marcher devant elle, un pistolet sur la tempe, jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait le Joker.

« Tu es vraiment mal protégé, pour un ennemi numéro 1. » salua-t-elle en poussant l'homme sur le sol. Ce dernier se carapata pour éviter un coup de pied que le Joker voulut lui adresser en riant, et quitta la salle.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de mon message ? » demanda l'artiste en suivant le vigile des yeux. Derrière-lui, il avait fait installer de vieux écrans de surveillance qui diffusaient en direct ce qui se passait dans les appartements des douze actionnaires. La police s'était déjà rendue sur place, cherchant à les protéger, les éloignant des fenêtres, sans savoir que toutes les mesures prises étaient vaines.

« Tape à l'œil. Et tu pourrais vraiment nous éviter les gros plans sur ton maquillage mal étalé. »

« Je suis très bien maquillé ! C'est mon métier, je te rappelle. Est-ce que je critique la façon dont tu crochètes une serrure, moi ? » demanda-t-il, outré, les yeux fixés sur les écrans.

« Bouffon, ce n'est pas un métier. » râla Lunacy dans son dos.

« Oulah, mais c'est que tu es mal lunée, Luna ! » rit le Joker en s'installant face aux caméras. Il alluma une cigarette et lui en proposa une, qu'elle accepta en s'asseyant sur le bureau devant lui.

« Tu n'es pas transparente. » remarqua-t-il en l'enjoignant à se décaler.

« Ils doivent tirer dans trente minutes, ils sont en train de se mettre en place. » Elle ne bougea pas, et le Joker ne s'en formalisa pas, passant à autre chose.

« Où est ton pote le Batman ? »

« Nous ne le saurons pas tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de se montrer. Mais le connaissant, il y a deux options : soit il aura décidé de nous traquer, et j'espère vraiment que personne ne nous a suivi jusqu'ici, soit il aura décidé de protéger Daggett en pensant qu'il a lui aussi une cible dans le dos. »

« S'il fait ça, c'est un imbécile. »

« S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il croit te connaître et anticiper tes actes. »

« Personne ne peut prétendre me connaître et anticiper mes actes.

« Moi, je peux. » rétorqua la jeune femme. Le Joker planta son regard bleu dans le sien, comme s'il la sondait, et elle arrêta de remuer ses jambes dans le vide, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

Le Joker ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa et haussa les épaules.

« Il y a des choses que je pourrais faire sans que tu les anticipes. » contra-t-il d'une voix sourde. L'ambiance s'était soudain alourdie, et Lunacy regarda avec soulagement le vigile revenir dans la pièce.

« Les flics ! Ils approchent, ils sont trois ! » souffla ce dernier, affolé.

Lunacy et le Joker se retrouvèrent debout d'un bond.

« Seulement trois, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est nous. » rationnalisa Lunacy. « On ferait mieux de partir plutôt que de les affronter. »

Le Joker acquiesça. Il jeta un briquet à l'homme de main et lui ordonna de brûler tout ce qu'il pouvait, puis il suivit Lunacy dans le dédale de couloirs qui donnait sur une sortie de secours. Ils pensaient être en sécurité en rejoignant la rue, mais ils sortirent au moment où les trois agents arrivaient devant l'hôtel, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Hé ! Halte-là ! Joe, c'est le Joker, appelle les renforts ! »

« Le Joker et Lunacy Crack, tocard ! » cria la criminelle avant de saisir le bras du Joker et de le presser pour qu'il se mette à courir. Elle était bonne sprinteuse, et espérait qu'il ne traînerait pas la patte car en cas de course poursuite, elle ne jouait jamais en équipe. Mais le clown détalait aussi vite qu'elle, et ils n'eurent pas de mal à mettre une distance raisonnable entre les agents de police et eux. Les forces de l'ordre, cependant, ne semblaient pas décidées à les lâcher, et ils furent contraints de faire demi-tour quand une voiture du GCPD arriva face à eux, sirène hurlante.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans des ruelles sans prévenir, sautant par-dessus quelques grilles en s'aidant mutuellement, glissant sur le sol mouillé de la ville, à bout de souffle à force de rire. Ils échangeaient des regards complices à chaque fois que les agents hurlaient dans leur dos, et bousculaient quiconque se trouvait sur leur passage.

« Dégagez, dégagez ! » ne cessait de hurler Lunacy en enjambant les obstacles sans mal. L'adrénaline affluait dans tout son corps, son cœur manquait d'exploser contre sa poitrine et le froid déchirait sa gorge à chaque respiration mais elle se sentait terriblement vivante. Une balle siffla près d'elle et cogna contre une poubelle en métal et elle manqua de trébucher, attrapant le Joker par la manche pour l'obliger à la suivre dans le métro. Aussi exaltante que leur fuite puisse être, ils devaient se mettre à couvert ou se mêler à la foule avant de se faire tirer dessus.

En arrivant à la station de métro, ils descendirent les marches deux par deux, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, et sautèrent par-dessus les tourniquets, bousculant les passants qui validaient tranquillement leurs titres de transports. Ils suivirent le dédale de couloirs sous-terrain en se faufilant parmi les civils de plus en plus nombreux et déboulèrent sur le quai au moment où la rame arrivait. Ils n'attendirent pas que les passagers sortent et forcèrent le passage en prenant soin de ne pas être séparés : à l'autre bout du couloir, les policiers arrivaient en brandissant leurs armes. Lunacy fit signe au Joker de se décaler dans le fond de la rame en le poussant pour le forcer à reculer et ils changèrent de wagon, guettant l'arrivée des agents. La sonnerie de fermeture des portes retentit au moment où les policiers entrèrent dans le métro, et la criminelle leva les yeux vers le clown, qui regardait les flics avec un sourire satisfait, le regard brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit ce dont il parlait depuis leur rencontre. Le chaos pour le chaos. L'important, ce n'était pas d'échapper à la justice, ce n'était pas d'être tranquille et d'avancer sans embûche, non. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'avoir toujours suffisamment d'avance pour être libre, mais jamais trop, pour vibrer et se sentir vivant. Voilà pourquoi il se fichait que vingt-et-une heures ait sonnées sans être informé de la mission de Zsasz et Deadshot, voilà pourquoi il regardait les policiers comme s'il les attendait. Parce que ce qui comptait, c'était d'être là, et maintenant.

Inconscient de la prise de conscience qui animait la jeune femme, le clown la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, son maquillage coulant sur ses joues, et elle laissa échapper un rire joyeux avant d'attraper sa main et de le forcer à courir. Ils remontèrent la rame en changeant de wagon trois fois, les agents à leurs trousses, et ils profitèrent de l'arrêt suivant pour s'éclipser, toujours suivis, les mains liées. Ereintée, Lunacy allait se retourner pour confronter les policiers et se débarrasser d'eux, quand une détonation retentit et que son corps explosa de douleur. L'un d'entre eux avait tiré.

A la radio, les bulletins d'informations annonçaient la mort des douze victimes du Joker et incriminaient l'impuissance des forces de l'ordre, mais le Prince du Crime se fichait bien que son coup ait été un succès : Lunacy était à terre, inconsciente, une tâche de sang s'élargissant autour d'elle.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

« Où est le Joker, en ce moment ? » demanda le commissaire Gordon en entrant dans son bureau. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et sa soirée ne cessait d'empirer. Il avait d'abord dû gérer les multiples meurtres que le clown avait annoncés et que le GCPD avait échoué à contrecarrer, se débarrassant de la presse et envoyant ses meilleurs enquêteurs sur le terrain, et le maire l'avait ensuite appelé pour une autre affaire : Lunacy Crack avait été blessée dans sa fuite par un agent, et le Joker avait disjoncté.

« On ne sait pas où il est. Enfin, on n'est pas sûrs. » répondit l'agent interrogé, penaud. « Il a tué les trois flics qui les poursuivaient dans le métro, et tous les gens qui étaient autour d'eux. C'est un véritable massacre, là-bas, commissaire. »

« Combien de victimes ? »

« Des dizaines. Les secours sont sur place. »

« Et l'ambulance qui a amené Lunacy Crack ? »

« Elle est arrivée au Gotham Hospital il y a quelques minutes. Le Joker a menacé tous les soignants quand ils sont arrivés, les obligeant à emmener Crack au plus vite. Il est parti avec eux dans l'ambulance. Les rares témoins rapportent qu'il était sacrément secoué. Il ne cessait de brandir son pistolet et de parler dans sa barbe, la tête entre les mains. »

« Quelle est la situation au Gotham Hospital ? Avons-nous une équipe sur place ? Vous avez envoyé des hommes pendant que je m'entretenais avec le maire, j'imagine ? »

« Les forces spéciales sont déployées autour du bâtiment, mais il a fait appel à des hommes à lui et personne ne peut entrer ni sortir. »

« C'est complètement irrationnel… » commenta Gordon, incompréhensif.

« Bien sûr que c'est irrationnel, c'est le Joker. »

Le Commissaire hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et son téléphone sonna. Le Batman était arrivé. En courant, Gordon grimpa sur le toit. Devant le Batsignal se tenait le Chevalier Noir.

« C'est une soirée terrible. » salua Gordon. « Concernant les meurtres des actionnaires de Daggett, nous avons interpellé six snipers, et je crois que vous avez eu Deadshot, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Nous nous occuperons de Zsasz plus tard… La situation est critique au Gotham Hospital. Le Joker y est enfermé avec Lunacy Crack, mais aucun patient et soignant n'a pu être évacué. Pourriez-vous vous rendre sur place ? »

« Je vais évaluer la situation. Je ne garantis pas une infiltration, s'il est armé, je mettrais des civils en danger. »

Le Commissaire ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais le Batman s'était déjà élancé dans la nuit dans un bruissement de cape.

[…]

A l'intérieur du Gotham Hospital, la situation était tendue. L'ambulance qui emmenait Lunacy Crack était entrée en trombes dans le parking quelques minutes plus tôt, et le Joker était sorti armé, ordonnant aux soignants de la prendre en charge rapidement. La moitié de son maquillage s'était effacée, ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés, et son regard hagard ne laissait pas de place au doute : tout le monde devait rester à sa place et obéir.

« Si elle meurt, vous mourrez tous ! » hurla-t-il alors que Lunacy était emmenée au bloc opératoire sur un brancard. Un convoi de véhicules arriva dans le parking, et le clown donna des ordres bien précis à ses hommes pour sécuriser l'hôpital, avant de suivre les médecins. Deux chirurgiens accueillirent le brancard dans une salle aseptisée et commencèrent à débarrasser Lunacy de ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais ils l'anesthésièrent malgré tout. La balle qu'elle avait reçue était entrée dans son dos et se trouvait près du cœur, mais elle n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Elle pouvait vivre.

« Elle a plutôt intérêt, sinon vous me supplierez de vous tuer. » menaça le Joker entre ses dents. Il se pencha sur le corps de Lunacy, évaluant les dégâts, et se remit à faire ses cent pas tandis que l'équipe médicale se mettait au travail.

La situation était critique, et elle aurait de terribles conséquences. Si Lunacy vivait, il aurait d'énormes difficultés pour l'évacuer et la mettre en sécurité : le bâtiment était cerné par des voitures de police, et un hélicoptère tournoyait au-dessus d'eux. Il essayait de garder la tête froide et de réfléchir à un plan pour la suite des événements, mais il en était incapable. C'était son job à elle de faire des plans, bon sang ! Frénétiquement, il passait ses mains sans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, et allumait chaque cigarette avec la précédente. Il s'assura une énième fois que l'opération se déroulait correctement –la partie principale de la balle venait d'être extraite et les chirurgiens étaient occupés à récupérer chaque fragment de métal, et il monta dans les étages pour faire un point sur la situation.

Il demanda à l'un de ses sbires de lui faire un résumé, et l'homme bégaya, apeuré. Sans préavis, le Joker dégaina un couteau qu'il enfonça avec rage à de nombreuses reprises dans son abdomen et laissa tomber l'homme, mort. Lentement, il replia le couteau dans un calme apparent, et se tourna vers une seconde personne.

« La police crie régulièrement des injonctions pour que vous vous rendiez. » rapporta la jeune femme sans regarder le cadavre de son collègue. « Ils demandent à ce que vous évacuiez les civils, sinon ils rentreront de force. »

« C'est des conneries, s'ils rentrent ils ne trouveront personne de vivant et la ville sera mise à feu et à sang par les familles des patients. »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent. »

« Et le Batman, est-il dans les parages ? »

« Pas que nous sachions. Le Batsignal est activé depuis plus d'une heure, mais il semblerait que ce soit une technique d'intimidation. »

Le Joker haussa les sourcils dans un air faussement impressionné. Comme si une vulgaire veilleuse pouvait l'impressionner. Il ordonna à ses troupes de rester en place, fusils pointés sur les flics en contrebas, et redescendit au bloc. Quand il arriva, les chirurgiens venaient de terminer leurs soins, exténués. Leur travail était déjà stressant et difficile, et la pression du Joker avait achevé de les fatiguer. Ils demandèrent l'autorisation de se retirer et le Joker les congédia d'un signe de main, le regard fixé sur Lunacy qui dormait paisiblement.

« Elle a repris connaissance, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. La douleur sera terrible, malgré la dose de morphine que nous lui avons administrée. » expliqua une infirmière d'une petite voix en restant près du lit. Le Joker leva la tête vers elle, prêt à la congédier, et remarqua qu'elle regardait Lunacy avec compassion.

« Vous vous préoccupez vraiment d'elle. » remarqua-t-il.

« Vous aussi. » osa sourire la jeune soignante. « J'ai prêté serment pour soigner, peu importe qui sont mes patients. »

Le Joker ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, et se lança.

« J'ai… une requête à vous faire. En échange de votre libération immédiate. J'aimerais que vous sortiez demander une chose au commissaire. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda l'infirmière, méfiante.

« Poison Ivy. Comme vous l'avez dit, Lunacy sera en grande souffrance et très faible à son réveil, mais l'Empoisonneuse peut empêcher cela. Dîtes à Gordon que je libèrerai trente personnes dès qu'elle aura franchi les portes de cet hôpital. »

La soignante sembla hésiter. Sauver sa peau en rendant service au Joker, ce n'était pas une alternative qui lui semblait très morale.

« Pour elle. » ajouta le clown en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour la convaincre de sa sincérité. La jeune femme acquiesça, et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'étage, ordonnant à ses sbires de la laisser sortir.

[…]

Le Commissaire cria à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes quand il aperçut la silhouette frêle de la jeune femme sortant de l'hôpital. Elle avait les mains en l'air et semblait terrifiée. Un policier vint la chercher et lui demanda de courir pour se mettre en sécurité, et Gordon la rejoint immédiatement, appelant des secours pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien ! » répéta-t-elle en refusant les couvertures de survie qu'on lui tendait. « Le Joker m'envoie négocier. Il veut Poison Ivy le plus rapidement possible, et il libèrera trente personnes. »

« Poison Ivy ? »

« Pour sauver la fille. Elle doit venir avec les potions nécessaires. »

« Crack est donc vivante ? Prévenez le Batman. » ordonna Gordon à un lieutenant. « Informez-le de la requête du Joker. Qu'il aille chercher Poison Ivy, il doit savoir où la trouver. »

« Je le sais, en effet, Commissaire. » répondit le Batman en sortant soudain de l'ombre, faisant sursauter tous les agents autour. « Je peux entrer avec elle dans l'hôpital et neutraliser le Joker. »

« Je préfèrerais que vous n'interveniez pas. » coupa Gordon d'un ton sec. « Il y a trop de civils à l'intérieur, et nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Vous avez tendance à occuper trop de terrain quand vous apparaissez, sans vouloir vous offenser. » Le Commissaire semblait trop stressé pour se préoccuper de son ton, mais le Batman se renfrogna.

« A vos ordres. » dit-il simplement d'un ton amer avant de disparaître.

[…]

La soirée battait son plein au Club des Sirènes quand le Batman se présenta à l'entrée et que la musique se coupa.

« Je cherche Poison Ivy. » lança-t-il à la cantonade. « Et Catwoman. »

« Que nous vaut ta visite ? » lança la propriétaire rousse qui était au comptoir. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et l'introduit dans le salon privé où étaient déjà Harley Quinn et Selina Kyle.

« La folie du Joker est encore montée d'un cran. »

« Si c'est au sujet des douze meurtres, sache qu'on n'a rien à voir là-dedans et qu'on se moque bien de ces gens. Tu peux repartir. » prévint Ivy en s'asseyant sur la table.

« Lunacy Crack a été gravement blessée alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux la fuite et le Joker a barricadé le Gotham Hospital en prenant tous les civils en otage. Il semblerait qu'elle soit hors de danger maintenant, mais il réclame la présence de Ivy pour libérer trente personnes. Il veut que tu amènes tes potions miraculeuses avec toi. »

« Le Joker s'est enfermé dans un hôpital et tient un siège parce que cette imbécile de Crack s'est faite tirer dessus ? » pesta Harley avec un ton dur qui trahissait sa rancœur.

« Oui. Ivy, tu es d'accord pour m'accompagner ? »

« Pourquoi tu as demandé à me voir aussi ? » demanda Selina d'une voix féline.

« Gordon a trop peur des conséquences pour me laisser intervenir. Une cambrioleuse comme toi saura s'introduire dans l'hôpital sans que personne ne nous remarque. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Selina lui lança un clin d'œil pour acquiescer et Ivy manqua de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je viens aussi, bien sûr. Pas parce que ce taré me demande, ni pour sauver des gens dont je me fiche, mais parce que Lunacy a besoin de moi, que ce soit dit. Cette idiote croit pouvoir voler de ces propres ailes, mais elle a clairement besoin qu'on assure ses arrières. » Malgré son ton sévère, son affection pour la criminelle était palpable et elle se radoucit en faisant signe au Batman de la suivre.

« Je viens aussi ! » annonça Harley en attrapant sa masse en bois.

« C'est hors de question. Quelqu'un doit rester pour surveiller le club, et tu n'es clairement pas disposée à aider Lunacy et le Joker. Nous n'avons pas besoin que tes émotions fichent tout en l'air. Je suis sérieuse, Harley. Tu restes ici. » contra Selina d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation. La jolie blonde serra le manche de sa masse, hésitant à s'en servir, et choisit de tourner les talons pour quitter le salon en hurlant des injures.

Rapidement, Ivy monta dans son bureau pour récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires, et l'improbable trio partit dans la nuit en direction du Gotham General Hospital. Lunacy Crack avait le talent de se mettre dans des situations impossibles et de s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde, mais là où elle excellait, c'était définitivement quand elle forçait malgré elle des gens qui n'avaient rien en commun à travailler ensemble. Sans conteste, elle était la maîtresse des associations foireuses.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la prise d'otage, le trio se sépara. Ivy partit seule rejoindre Gordon, tandis que Batman et Catwoman se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Batman n'est pas revenu avec vous ? »

« Il a jugé sa présence inutile et a pensé que si tous vos hommes étaient ici, alors le reste de la ville n'est pas protégé. Il veille. »

Gordon acquiesça distraitement.

« Bon, bon. Vous devez entrer dans le bâtiment. A-t-on réussi à prendre contact avec lui ? » demanda-t-il à son lieutenant.

« Négatif. Il refuse toute demande de notre part. »

« Bien. Ivy, vous allez devoir entrer sans protection. Vous êtes prête pour ça ? »

La jolie rousse éclata de rire en secouant sa chevelure, attirant les regards de tous les hommes autour d'elle. Consciente de son effet, elle se pencha vers le commissaire.

« J'ai connu bien pire, Jim, vous le savez… » susurra-t-elle. « Je n'irai cependant pas là-dedans sans contrepartie. Si j'ai bien compris, ma présence va épargner la vie de trente citoyens, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que vous cessiez votre surveillance sur les activités du Club. Et une amnistie totale pour tous les méfaits que j'ai pu accomplir jusqu'à ce jour. »

Gordon la regarda sans se laisser impressionner, semblant considérer sa requête.

« C'est d'accord. » concéda-t-il brutalement. « Vous avez ma parole. »

« N'oubliez pas de mettre tout ça par écrit en rentrant, quand même. » railla Ivy en se redressant. « Bon. Par où je rentre ? »

[…]

Lunacy était toujours dans le bloc opératoire au sous-sol et l'Empoisonneuse fut escortée sans attendre par la femme en survêtement qui l'avait accueillie. Allongée dans un lit, la criminelle semblait dormir paisiblement, mais des gémissements trahissaient la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à la réveiller tout à fait.

« Te voilà ! » s'exclama le Joker en voyant la grande rousse arriver. Cette dernière le toisa et passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant, se précipitant au chevet de son amie.

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça. » accusa-t-elle en caressant la main de la jeune blessée.

« Si elle se réveille en hurlant de douleur, ce sera la tienne. Dépêche-toi de la soigner. » ordonna le clown. Ivy le fusilla du regard, et sortit un flacon de sa besace. Lentement, elle glissa une dizaine de gouttes dans la bouche de Lunacy. Elle attrapa ensuite un onguent.

« Tourne-toi, pervers. » siffla-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Le Joker leva les mains comme pour l'étrangler, vacillant, et s'exécuta en serrant les dents. Lentement, Ivy leva la chemise de Lunacy pour examiner sa plaie, tournant la jeune femme sur le côté en ignorant sa plainte de douleur. Puis, elle appliqua sa pommade à même la blessure et la criminelle s'éveilla tout à fait en criant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » pesta le Joker en se retournant vivement.

« Je t'ai dit de te retourner. » grinça Ivy en rhabillant Lunacy. Cette dernière venait de perdre à nouveau connaissance. « D'ici une heure, elle ira mieux. Mais elle a besoin de plusieurs jours de repos. Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre, pour garder les flics à distance tout ce temps ? »

Le clown fronça les sourcils, trahissant sa réponse, et Ivy continua.

« Tu devrais te rendre. Ils t'embarquent, sécurisent sa chambre et ils attendront qu'elle soit rétablie avant de l'arrêter à son tour. »

« Et on va tous les deux en taule ? Super idée, Mère Nature, merci ! » ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Toi, oui. Tu as tué trop de monde et fait trop de dégâts. Elle, elle pourra négocier une libération conditionnelle en témoignant contre toi. »

« Pourquoi elle témoignerait contre moi ? En avançant quels arguments ? » demanda le clown, narquois.

« Elle pourra plaider l'emprise mentale et la manipulation. »

« Comme s'ils allaient la croire. »

« C'est la vérité, tu sais ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait tout ça toute seule. Ce n'est pas elle, tout ce chaos dehors. » tempéra Ivy.

Le Joker haussa rapidement les sourcils en riant.

« Oh si, c'est bien elle… » murmura-t-il en regardant Lunacy. Ivy détourna alors le regard. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose qui la mettait trop mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas tout, mais Gordon attend que je revienne. Choisis les trente otages à libérer, et envoie-nous dehors. » pressa-t-elle.

« Je me fiche des otages, prends-en quelques-uns au hasard. » rétorqua le clown. Assis à côté du lit, le visage fermé, il avait attrapé la main de Lunacy et ne prêtait plus attention à l'Empoisonneuse.

[…]

Le Batman et Catwoman étaient entrés par le parking en assommant les sbires du Joker qui n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir leur chef. Ils avaient convenu d'une stratégie, non pas pour neutraliser le Joker et Lunacy –qui était, en soit, déjà neutralisée, mais pour évacuer les civils capables de marcher, et sécuriser les chambres de ceux qui étaient alités. Ils procédèrent donc en silence, progressant lentement dans les étages.

A l'entrée principale, trente personnes avait été rassemblées, et des hommes armés leurs hurlaient de se mettre en file indienne. Les troupes du Joker étaient sur le qui-vive, terrifiées à l'idée de commettre une erreur qui irait à l'encontre des ordres du patron. Poison Ivy avait pris les choses en main, exaspérée par tant d'amateurisme. Elle était allée chercher tous les enfants présents dans l'hôpital, pour que l'évacuation soit la plus éthique possible –c'était comme ça que procédaient les gentils dans les films, et elle commença à les envoyer un par un vers les forces de l'ordre qui les accueillirent avec de grands cris de joie. Les quelques civils qui avaient rejoint le campement du GCPD et tous les journalistes qui étaient venus filmer la situation applaudirent, et Ivy n'attendit pas de recevoir les remerciements de Gordon pour repartir. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du Gotham Hospital, et elle grimpa sur un mirador dès que l'occasion lui en fut donnée, inquiète pour Catwoman qui ne tarderait pas, avec le Batman, à être prise entre deux feux.

[…]

Le Joker avait entendu les applaudissements à l'extérieur, mais n'avait pas bougé immédiatement, soucieux. Il réfléchissait depuis le départ de l'Empoisonneuse, et il avait décidé de suivre ses conseils, à la différence qu'il ne comptait pas se faire arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision, pas après tant d'efforts pour devenir une figure aussi emblématique de Gotham. Et puis, il avait la place de Daggett à prendre, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner pour Lunacy. Elle était marrante et il aimait la voir sombrer doucement dans son monde, et après ? Il l'abandonnerait à son sort, et, si l'occasion lui était donnée, il la libèrerait quand elle serait en état de se battre. Si non… il trouverait une nouvelle associée.

Après s'être persuadé que cette solution était la bonne, il serra brièvement sa main pour lui dire adieu, et il remonta voir ses hommes. Il demanda à nouveau un compte rendu de la situation et se renseigna sur le nombre de civils restant.

« Nous sommes encore vingt-trois soignants pour quarante-sept patients. » affirma un infirmier, la voix tremblante.

Le Joker se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant, essayant de garder la tête froid face à ses hommes qui attendaient ses instructions. La meilleure option était de libérer tous les civils au moment où lui-même filerait par l'arrière du bâtiment avec trois personnes pour assurer ses arrières. De là, il filerait vers les Narrows et trouverait un endroit pour se cacher dans ces quartiers infernaux. Il donna les ordres nécessaires et sélectionna trois femmes pour l'escorter, étouffant les rires parmi les hommes d'un regard glacial. Puis, il désigna un responsable parmi les soignants pour rapatrier tous les malades valides et lui demanda de dresser la liste des patients alités pour la donner au commissaire. Il voulait faire les choses bien, et occuper la police le plus longtemps possible.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent quand il cracha un nuage de fumée, et il arrangea ses cheveux dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre un look convenable pour sa fuite : la soirée avait été bien trop agitée. Il arriva au sous-sol au moment où les otages déferlèrent sur le parking, courant vers les agents de police. Gordon hurla à ses derniers d'immobiliser chaque individu libéré et de vérifier que ni Lunacy ni le Joker ne s'était déguisé parmi eux. Quand il fut assuré que les civils étaient bel et bien des civils, il fit signe à un commando de pénétrer dans le bâtiment pour procéder à l'arrestation du Joker et de Lunacy Crack.

« Morts ou vifs ! » ajouta-t-il, hors de lui.

A l'intérieur de l'hôpital, le Joker déboulait dans les parkings sous-terrain. Les trois femmes tenaient leurs armes devant elles, à l'affût du moindre ennemi, tandis qu'il restait désarmé, tirant avec détermination sur sa cigarette, le visage fermé. Il désigna une voiture à forcer, et ils allaient entrer dans le véhicule quand le garage fut plongé dans le noir.

« On a de la compagnie… » dit-il entre ses dents avec un sourire mauvais. Il sortit de sa poche un des poignards de Lunacy, et attendit que les coups pleuvent –après tout le bazar qu'il avait mis les jours précédents, il n'attendait pas du Batman qu'il fasse preuve de clémence. Le premier coup de poing explosa la vitre de la voiture près de lui, et il se baissa en riant, incapable de se contrôler. D'un geste hasardeux, il essaya de couper le justicier aux jambes mais il le rata et se retrouva soulevé du sol, puis plaqué contre le véhicule dont l'alarme sonnait inlassablement. Cette fois, le coup de poing l'atteignit en plein visage, et il sentit un flot de sang jaillir de son nez. Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide et le Chevalier Noir le lâcha, visiblement touché.

Se battre dans le noir ne dérangeait pas le Joker, qui ne se battait de toutes manières pas mieux en plein jour, mais avantageait le Batman et Catwoman, habitués de l'obscurité. Les seules lumières étaient celles des issues de secours, et l'atmosphère était pesante. Le justicier était venu accompagné d'une associée féline que le Joker reconnu comme étant Catwoman –elle s'occupait de ses trois femmes de main et n'avait visiblement aucune difficulté à les maîtriser. Les femmes avaient tiré à balles réelles sans toucher personne et leurs munitions avaient ricoché sur les murs en béton, avant de s'engager dans un combat en corps à corps que, même en surnombre, elles ne pouvaient remporter. L'une d'entre elles parvint cependant à blesser Selina Kyle et le Chevalier Noir se détourna une seconde durant laquelle le Joker lui jeta carrément son pistolet au visage. Batman se trouva étourdi un instant et quand il reprit ses esprits, le Joker avait disparu. Le justicier poussa un cri de rage et se précipita dans la rue, mais le clown n'était nulle part : il n'avait plus qu'à apporter les trois criminelles médiocres à Gordon en confessant son échec cuisant. Dans le garage, Catwoman avait rallumé les lumières et l'attendait, ses trois victimes ficelées à ses pieds, l'air grave. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée…

[…]

Le Commissaire Gordon balaya les excuses du Batman d'un geste de la main : il avait fait du bon boulot et il était hors de question qu'il se flagelle parce que le Joker s'était échappé. Tous les otages avaient été évacués, tous les sbires du Joker étaient en cellule, et Lunacy Crack était sous haute surveillance, menottée à son lit dans une chambre verrouillée. En ce qui concernait le début de soirée et les douze meurtres, Deadshot était de retour à Arkham et la moitié des tireurs avaient été arrêtés. Ils allaient faire passer un avis de recherche pour Zsasz, et bien évidemment se mettre à la recherche du Joker. Il était impossible de faire appel au peuple pour arrêter le clown, qui avait un charisme et un pouvoir inexplicables, mais Gordon envoya ses hommes dans tous les endroits où Arthur Fleck était susceptible de se cacher.

Quand il eut terminé d'organiser les opérations, le soleil se levait, blanchissant le ciel de Gotham. Debout à côté du Batman, en silence, il regarda la ville se réveiller doucement en rêvant du moment où il irait se reposer.

« En tous cas, cette affaire nous donne une information capitale. » dit le Batman en rompant le silence.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda distraitement Gordon.

« Il semblerait que le Joker se trompe en affirmant qu'il n'a rien à perdre, finalement. Quand il s'agit de Lunacy Crack, il est plus vulnérable qu'il ne le pense… »

* * *

_Antsybal_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lunacy Crack se réveillait en détention, mais c'était sans conteste la plus douloureuse. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête lourde, la respiration saccadée. Elle n'était jamais passée sous un camion, mais la sensation était certainement similaire. La douleur irradiait dans son épaule gauche et dans son dos, et elle geint en grimaçant. Allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, elle essaya machinalement de toucher sa blessure mais ses deux mains étaient attachées aux barreaux du lit. Dans un coin de sa chambre, un agent somnolait et une silhouette transparaissait à travers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le couloir. Lunacy ferma les yeux, clouée sur son matelas, et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée sur le quai du métro, elle n'avait que de brefs souvenirs de son opération et des quelques jours d'hospitalisation. Elle tenta d'humidifier sa bouche, et se vit obligée d'appeler à l'aide pour boire. Elle interpella le garde qui se leva tout penaud d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de sieste, et il alla chercher une infirmière. Une soignante plus jeune que Lunacy entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la criminelle sans crainte.

« Il faut lui libérer une main, je vous le dis depuis le début. C'est de la torture, je ne peux pas cautionner ça ! Sortez, on a besoin d'intimité. » râla-t-elle en pointant l'agent du doigt. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans répondre.

« Je m'appelle Carol. Je vous soigne depuis votre opération, même si vous ne vous souvenez sûrement pas de moi. Vous avez été consciente qu'à de brefs instants. »

« Quel jour ? » demanda péniblement Lunacy.

« Quatre. Vous commencez à bien cicatriser, notamment grâce à l'onguent de Poison Ivy. »

« Ivy est venue ici ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de ces derniers jours en tendant une paille à Lunacy pour qu'elle puisse boire. Cette dernière écoutait avec attention, surprise.

« Le Joker s'est enfui ? »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent. Je suppose que c'est la vérité. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a envoyée chercher l'Empoisonneuse, justement. »

« Et je suis en état d'arrestation, c'est ça ? »

« Vous serez transférée à la prison de Blackgate pour attendre votre procès dès que vous serez sur pied, oui. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Rapidement. Deux jours, peut-être trois. Vous êtes très résistante, je n'avais jamais vu une telle volonté de guérir, même dans un état d'inconscience profonde. »

Lunacy bougonna. Sa résistance jouait contre elle : elle n'avait aucun intérêt à guérir rapidement et à être transférée en prison. Même si au moins, là-bas, elle ne serait pas attachée à un lit…

« Merci. » dit-elle à mi-voix. « C'est gentil de m'avoir soignée. Je ne suis pas sûre que je le mérite. »

« Vous répondrez de vos crimes devant Dieu et devant la justice, mademoiselle Crack. Pas devant moi. J'ai prêté serment pour soigner, je soigne. C'est ce que j'ai dit au Joker. »

« Il vous a parlé ? »

« Oui. Il s'inquiétait pour vous, vous savez. »

A son ton, Lunacy comprit que l'infirmière pensait lui faire plaisir. Elle se fichait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui : à l'heure actuelle, il était en liberté et elle se dirigeait tout droit dans le couloir de la mort. Ses bonnes intentions ou ses remords ne valaient rien. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et son cœur s'emballa. Dans leur fuite, ils s'étaient complétés parfaitement, ils s'étaient compris, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Elle aurait été capable de tout lui donner après avoir été dans une osmose aussi pure avec lui, mais il avait tout gâché en la laissant derrière lui. Amère, elle tourna le dos à l'infirmière et fit mine de se rendormir. Elle devait tout tenter pour s'échapper avant d'être transférée à Blackgate. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de soudoyer Carol, ou l'agent endormi…

[…]

Les trois jours suivants passèrent à toute allure. Ladite Carol ne fut plus autorisée à revenir dans la chambre, et Gordon avait donné l'ordre que les gardes tournent toutes les huit heures sans jamais faire deux tours de surveillance –personne n'était autorisé à converser avec Lunacy, et encore moins à sympathiser. Elle n'avait donc pas réussi à négocier un billet de sortie, et attendait, habillée normalement pour la première fois depuis des jours, son transfert à Blackgate.

A des centaines de mètres de là, Bruce Wayne assistait à une réunion avec son comité de direction, incapable de se concentrer. Le Batman avait arpenté la ville à la recherche du Joker, sans réussir à le localiser. Il savait pourtant que le clown était caché quelque part à Gotham. Les taupes ne niaient jamais sa présence, et l'ambiance euphorique qu'il provoquait dans les Narrows était toujours bien ancrée dans les quartiers sombres. Il était tapi dans l'ombre, c'était certain, mais personne n'était disposé à lâcher la moindre information. C'était la première fois que le Batman essuyait autant de refus catégoriques. Le Joker avait le talent unique d'inspirer autant la crainte que l'admiration, et les gens interrogés le protégeaient tant par crainte que par refus de le voir derrière les barreaux.

Le justicier s'était rendu plusieurs fois au Club des Sirènes pour s'entretenir avec Ivy et Selina, qui souhaitaient la reddition du Joker autant que lui. Déjà qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas du tout, si en plus sa tête pouvait permettre de sauver Lunacy, alors elles étaient disposées à tout. Mais même dans leur bar, les clients refusaient de parler. Harley Quinn les regardait se faire rabrouer régulièrement, un air hautain sur le visage. Elle était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude : tout le monde à Gotham parlait du comportement étrange du clown quand Lunacy Crack avait été blessée, et elle tournait les talons avec dédain quand le nom de la criminelle était prononcé. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que personne ne la consulte pour savoir où le Prince du Rire se cachait : personne ne l'associait à lui, leur duo n'avait jamais existé pour les citoyens et ça la révoltait. Et en même temps, elle aurait été incapable de dire où il était allé. Sa rancœur grandissait donc de jour en jour, et le transfert de Lunacy pour Blackgate n'était qu'une mince consolation –mais une consolation tout de même. Le jour J, elle alluma la télévision sur la chaîne d'informations en continu, et ne répondit pas quand Ivy et Selina lui annoncèrent qu'elles sortaient. Elle savait très bien où elles allaient.

Les deux Sirènes retrouvèrent le Batman comme prévu à quelques ruelles du Gotham Hospital. Le transfert de Lunacy Crack avait été extrêmement médiatisé, et tous trois s'accordaient à penser que les hommes du GCPD risquaient de ne pas être suffisants pour protéger le convoi. La criminelle était une cible facile, et trop de monde souhaitait la voir morte, à commencer par tous les mafieux qu'elle avait volés et humiliés. Ils attendirent donc que Lunacy monte, menottée, dans le camion blindé chargé de l'accompagner jusqu'au port. De là, le camion embarquerait sur un bateau qui amarrerait sur l'île de Blackgate. Le Batman démarra sa moto quand le convoi se mit en route, et commença à le suivre de près. Avec plus de recul, l'Empoisonneuse et Catwoman surveillèrent les alentours.

A leur soulagement, les premiers kilomètres jusqu'aux docks se firent sans encombre. Sirènes hurlantes, les dix véhicules blindés roulaient à vive allure. La situation se compliqua, en revanche, quand ils arrivèrent sur les quais de marchandises : un groupe d'hommes armés se tenaient au milieu du passage et ne semblaient pas disposés à bouger. Le Chevalier Noir, prévenu par Catwoman, doubla le convoi et se dirigea droit sur les rebelles, armant sa moto et tirant volontairement entre eux pour les effrayer. Il avait reconnu quelques hommes de mains de Falcone, et savait par expérience qu'ils ne risqueraient pas leur vie pour le mafieux.

A l'intérieur du camion, Lunacy se fichait bien d'arriver à Blackgate ou non. Une fois sur l'île, elle ne la quitterait plus jamais, alors mourir en route ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle entendit le conducteur pester quand il aperçut le groupe armé, et fut déçue de reconnaître les tirs du Batman. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser s'amuser un peu, avant d'intervenir ? Pourquoi la protégeait-il, d'ailleurs ? Gordon l'avait-il demandé, ou était-ce par pure charité ? Elle dut reconnaître que la présence du Chevalier Noir la réconfortait un peu, mais sa morosité reprit le dessus quand elle sentit le camion embarquer sur le bateau de fret. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de se faire emprisonner, et elle ne sortirait plus que pour son procès à venir. Game Over.

Sur les quais, le Batman regardait le bateau s'éloigner, debout près de Catwoman.

« Où est Ivy ? » demanda-t-il, surpris de ne pas voir la deuxième Sirène.

« Elle m'a fait signe de continuer sans elle quand nous pistions le convoi. Elle a dû voir quelque chose d'important. »

Le Justicier dévisagea la cambrioleuse, silencieux, et accepta quand elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre le soir même.

« Inutile de porter ton masque, Bruce… J'ai plusieurs fois visité ta demeure pour observer les incroyables collections de bijoux de ta mère. » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de s'éloigner de sa démarche féline. Interloqué, le Chevalier Noir la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse : si son chemin croisait à nouveau celui de Lunacy Crack, il devrait la remercier pour lui avoir présenté une femme aussi surprenante que déroutante.

[…]

Poison Ivy se faufila dans une ruelle étrangement sombre pour l'heure avancée de la journée, et attendit patiemment que celui qu'elle filait disparaisse pour avancer davantage. Elle avait abandonné Selina et Batman en pleine mission de sécurité quand elle avait aperçu la silhouette débraillée et les couleurs vives du Joker, non loin des quais. Ce dernier regardait le convoi passer, agité, et avait déguerpi en apercevant le Batman, mais par chance, il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle l'avait donc filé quand il était parti dans les rues de Gotham, choquée qu'il ne se cache pas davantage. Il se promenait en plein jour, dans les rues bondées, et personne, absolument personne ne semblait décidé à appeler la police. Sans surprise, il s'était dirigé vers les Narrows et s'était enfoncé dans un dédales de ruelles sales et malodorantes. A quelques mètres de Poison Ivy, il poussa la porte d'un bar désaffecté, et y entra. L'Empoisonneuse le suivit et lui sauta dessus sans qu'il s'y attende, le plaquant contre un mur, un spray à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Si tu inhales ce qu'il y a là-dedans, tu meurs. » expliqua-t-elle sobrement.

« Je ne te donnerai aucune raison de t'en servir, alors. » répondit le clown en levant les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi.

« Tu es content, Lunacy est à Blackgate ? Tu t'es rendu sur place pour vérifier de tes propres yeux que tu ne craignais rien ? »

« Il y a trop de choses qui t'échappent, Ivy. Sans vouloir t'offenser. » se défendit faiblement le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'opposait aucune résistance, aussi l'Empoisonneuse le lâcha et recula d'un pas.

« On est où, là ? »

« Mon abri du jour. Impossible de retourner chez moi avec tout ce bazar. »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre. Tu agis comme si rien n'avait de conséquence, alors forcément, ça tourne mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, toujours las.

« Tu dois te rendre. Tu dois négocier sa liberté contre la tienne. »

« Pourquoi la relâcheraient-ils ? Ils sont persuadés qu'ils finiront par me trouver, ils pourraient nous avoir tous les deux. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à la relâcher. »

« Au contraire. Elle pourrait même témoigner contre toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et son témoignage serait précieux pour le procureur. »

Le Joker haussa les sourcils avec un sourire sans joie.

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire tout ça. Je n'ai aucun code moral, aucune crainte de l'au-delà, ou d'un quelconque châtiment. »

« Elle va payer très cher, parce qu'ils sont furieux de ne pas t'avoir arrêté. »

« Elle va payer très cher parce qu'elle a tué, volé, pillé et qu'elle s'est faite attraper. »

« Et tu vas vivre avec ça ? En sachant qu'elle croupit seule en prison alors qu'elle pourrait être libre ? Ta vie n'aura aucun sens sans elle, je le sais très bien ! _Ma_ vie n'aura aucun sens sans elle : c'est Lunacy Crack, on a besoin qu'elle vive dans les rues de Gotham pour que le monde tourne rond, on a besoin de sa folie, de son pragmatisme, de sa façon de se mettre dans toutes les embrouilles possibles, même si on doit l'en sortir. Elle doit rester libre, bon sang ! »

« Ma vie n'a jamais eu de sens. »

« Avec elle, elle en prenait un. Tu n'as pas besoin de le nier, je le sais. »

Le Joker la regarda et lâcha un rire désabusé, qui se transforma soudain en une hilarité non contrôlée. Les yeux plein de larmes, le maquillage coulant sur ses joues, il était incapable de s'arrêter de rire, et Ivy s'enfuit soudain en courant. Cet homme la mettait trop mal à l'aise et sa détresse était trop grande pour qu'elle essaie de le raisonner.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient fatalement, au quartier de haute sécurité de Blackgate. Lunacy était en détention depuis presque deux semaines, se réveillant chaque matin dans sa cellule, avalant le petit déjeuner qu'on lui proposait, attendant ses deux balades quotidiennes et rentrant le soir pour dormir sur un matelas défoncé en essayant d'ignorer les cris déments de certaines détenues. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne, se contentant d'observer les rapports de force autour d'elle, de comprendre les rouages et la hiérarchie en place. Elle avait dans l'idée d'identifier les personnes influentes pour se rapprocher d'elles, mais cela attendrait : pour l'heure, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle était tout à fait rétablie de son opération, mais elle devait bien avouer que moralement, c'était plus difficile de reprendre le dessus. Elle avait déjà été en détention, mais elle avait toujours su comment s'en tirer. A Blackgate, une évasion semblait impossible. Et puis, il y avait les gens qu'elle avait laissés dehors : Poison Ivy, Selina… même le Batman et Harley Quinn lui manquaient. Sans mentionner le Joker. Penser au clown la mettait dans une rage folle, alors elle se l'interdisait formellement. Parfois, une codétenue un peu trop maquillée, ou un éclat de rire la faisaient sursauter, mais elle se ressaisissait rapidement –sa force mentale restait intacte, et elle arriva presque à oublier le visage de son ancien acolyte.

Le soleil se levait sur sa troisième semaine, et elle pesta en entendant les surveillantes commencer à cogner les barreaux pour réveiller les détenues. Elle ne bougea pas quand on cogna à sa cellule, mais les coups ne cessèrent pas et elle se leva d'un bond.

« C'est bon Kenza, j'ai entendu putain. »

« Surveille ton langage. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Tu m'en demandes tous les matins, alors estime toi heureuse. Ton avocate veut te voir ce matin pour parler de ton procès. »

« Rachel est là ? »

« File rejoindre les filles pour la douche et coiffe toi un peu. » conseilla ladite Kenza avant de repartir pour sa tournée. De toutes les surveillantes, c'était celle de Lunacy préférait. Mère de famille, elle acceptait de communiquer avec les prisonnières et la criminelle n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en sa présence. Elle se prépara à la hâte à la sortie de sa douche, et se retint de trop montrer sa joie quand elle retrouva son avocate dans la salle des rencontres.

Elle connaissait Rachel Dawes depuis son arrivée à Gotham. Elle l'avait rencontrée alors que la jeune magistrate fréquentait Harvey Dent, le procureur en place à l'époque. L'homme de loi avait mal tourné et Lunacy l'avait confronté lors d'une soirée difficile. Pris à parti par plusieurs policiers qui voulaient faire disparaître la preuve que n'importe qui pouvait sombrer, Harvey avait bien failli y rester mais Lunacy était intervenue et lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas fait cela par charité, mais Rachel n'avait rien voulu savoir quand elle avait retrouvé son amant : elle avait donné sa carte à Lunacy, et l'avait assurée qu'elle la défendrait toujours devant un tribunal, quoi que la criminelle puisse faire. Cette dernière l'avait prise au mot, et l'avait appelée dès son arrivée à Blackgate.

« Salut Rachel. Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à l'avocate. Dans la salle, plusieurs détenues rencontraient des gens de l'extérieur sous le regard sévère d'un surveillant. C'était le seul homme avec lequel elles étaient en contact, et Lunacy aurait juré que la direction avait choisi un sexagénaire obèse volontairement. En prison, les femmes hétéros languissaient trois choses : leur liberté, leurs proches, et les hommes. Les femmes queers, elles, n'en languissaient que deux –c'était bien le seul endroit où elles se trouvaient avantagées.

« Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Vivre le jour et dormir la nuit, ça me crève. » maugréa la criminelle.

« J'ai des nouvelles de ton procès. Ils veulent l'avancer à la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu fais une sale tête. Ça ne change pas grand-chose, si ? Je serai condamnée à la peine de mort et puis voilà. »

« Ça me laisse moins de temps pour préparer ta défense. » répondit Rachel sans relever. Elle connaissait bien Lunacy, et elle ignorait toujours ses remarques cyniques.

« Parce que tu perds du temps à monter un dossier de défense ? Sur quel axe ? »

« Je veux prouver que le Joker avait une emprise sur toi et que tu n'agissais pas en pleine conscience. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux… Comment tu voudrais persuader le jury de ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. De toutes façons, je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

Lunacy se mit à rire en voyant l'agitation de son avocate.

« Tu es à sa recherche, c'est ça ? » railla-t-elle en se reculant et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quand il en venait au Joker, elle adoptait systématique une position de défense. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va enfiler son plus beau costume et venir se rendre ? »

« C'est ce que je crois. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. »

Lunacy haussa les sourcils, méprisante, et Rachel ne parvint pas à garder son calme plus longtemps.

« Tu penses que je gaspille mon énergie, et tu as peut-être raison. Mais ne me prends pas pour une idiote : je ne serais pas à la recherche du Joker sans information tangible pour me convaincre qu'il pourrait se rendre. Mais Poison Ivy l'a croisé, et elle pense que tout n'est pas perdu. »

« Ivy l'a croisé et elle n'a pas prévenu le GCPD pour qu'ils arrêtent ce bouffon ? »

« S'ils l'arrêtent, il n'y a plus de négociation possible, Luna. »

« Très bien. Si ça vous amuse de le penser plus raisonnable qu'il ne l'est, et de romancer notre relation, allez-y. Mais ne comptez pas pour moi pour avoir de l'espoir et croire que vous allez y parvenir. Il n'agira pas en ma faveur parce qu'il se fiche bien de savoir si je vais vivre ou mourir. Il m'a sûrement déjà oubliée, et j'en ai fait de même. Alors s'il te plaît, briefe-moi sur le déroulé du procès, et explique-moi comment je vais devoir me comporter. »

L'avocate acquiesça en silence, et changea de sujet comme Lunacy l'avait demandé. Elle connaissait trop la criminelle pour se risquer à insister.

[…]

A deux jours du procès le plus attendu de Gotham, à quelques kilomètres de l'île de Blackgate, le Joker faisait les cent pas dans la planque de Victor Zsasz, où il avait établi ses quartiers pour le plus grand mécontentement du tueur en série. Le clown payait bien, alors Zsasz avait ouvert sa porte, mais il passait depuis le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur. La compagnie du Prince du Rire était des plus désagréables. Depuis l'arrestation de son ancienne partenaire, il partageait son temps entre son plan pour prendre la place de Daggett, et des éclats d'humeurs qui se finissaient toujours dans des bains de sang. Pendant des heures, il retenait des suspects, interrogeait des témoins : il les faisait hurler de douleur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils perdaient la tête, et les achevait violemment. Une fois que ses victimes s'écroulaient sur le sol, mortes et enfin libres, il reprenait ses esprits et ordonnait à ses hommes de nettoyer. Puis il regardait la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, en espérant que la nuit arriverait vite. Attendre que le temps passe était devenu une obsession : lui qui avait toujours voulu vivre chaque instant, il n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait. Et rien, absolument rien ne le satisfaisait.

C'est en explosant le visage d'un énième témoin –celui-là lui apprit comment s'introduire dans le bureau personnel de Roland Daggett, qu'il prit la décision d'aller libérer Lunacy Crack. A l'exact moment où le crâne de l'homme craqua, ce choix lui apparut comme une évidence : il devait partager ses pensées folles avec quelqu'un, et la seule personne capable de le comprendre était la criminelle désormais enfermée à Blackgate. En plein milieu de la nuit, les mains et le visage pleins de sang, il rassembla donc des hommes, et se rendit jusqu'au port, où il soudoya un passeur pour être amené jusqu'à la prison. Il tendit à l'homme un billet, qu'il récupéra dès qu'il l'eut assassiné en riant. C'était la première blague amusante qu'il faisait depuis des jours : pas de doute, Lunacy Crack était la solution.

[…]

Entrer dans une prison n'était jamais difficile. Le bateau avait traversé la Gotham River à vive allure, sans se faire repérer, et le Joker amena son équipe sans problème jusqu'aux portes de la prison. Grâce à quelques tours habiles, ils se faufilèrent tous à l'intérieur, et une fois dans le hall, ils n'eurent qu'à détourner et assommer les deux vigiles chargés de la sécurité pour prendre possession des lieux. Le clown avait donné un ordre précis : aucune victime. Ils localisaient Lunacy Crack, forçaient sa cellule, et ils repartaient avec elle. Comment, c'était une autre histoire. Elle saurait sûrement les guider, puisque c'était elle la plus douée pour faire des plans.

« Elle est au troisième étage, patron. Aile droite. »

Le Joker acquiesça et passa ses mains toujours pleines de sang dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de porter une arme à feu. L'avantage d'avoir le pouvoir, il l'avait bien compris, c'était de laisser les autres faire le boulot à sa place. Il suivit donc ses employés d'un pas assuré, serein. Ils réveillèrent quelques détenues en passant devant les cellules, mais aucune ne signala leur présence. Fascinées d'assister à une évasion que personne n'avait anticipée, elles s'approchèrent toutes des barreaux, tendant le cou pour mieux voir la suite des événements.

Personne ne fut surpris de voir le Joker s'arrêter devant la cellule de Lunacy Crack. D'un geste de tête, il envoya ses hommes sécuriser la zone, les éloignant de quelques mètres, et fit tinter les barreaux en fredonnant, une cigarette dans la bouche.

« Luna, Luna, Lunacy ! » chantonna-t-il en frappant le rythme de plus en plus fort. La criminelle s'éveilla enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-elle en ajustant son bas de pyjama, abasourdie.

« Te sauver la mise, encore une fois. Tu peux crocheter la serrure ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en lui tendant un petit couteau. Lunacy manqua d'éclater de rire et s'exécuta joyeusement. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et le Joker la poussa vers le fond de la pièce, refermant la grille derrière lui. Elle lui lança un regard interloqué, et essaya de le repousser pour le contourner, mais il agrippa fortement ses bras nus, l'obligeant à rester en place. Elle baissa les yeux pour se dégager, et remarqua que ses mains et ses poignets étaient recouverts de sang.

« Ce n'est personne d'ici. » la rassura-t-il. Elle remarqua alors que son maquillage était lui aussi parsemé de rouge.

« Tu passes une nuit agitée. » constata-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas te presser, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent tous les deux ici demain matin. »

« Ça serait amusant. Mais j'ai un plan qui serait encore plus amusant. Laisse-moi te l'expliquer, j'en ai pour une seconde. »

Lunacy fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à continuer, et le Joker s'approcha encore d'elle, soulevant ses cheveux pour chuchoter à son oreille. Elle l'écouta avec attention, et recula son visage quand il eut terminé.

« C'est complètement délirant. »

« C'est carrément amusant ! » contra-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Pas pour toi ! Pour rire ! »

Lunacy posa ses mains sur son torse et le fit pivoter, le coinçant contre le mur du fond de sa cellule. Lentement, elle attrapa la cigarette qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, et tira une longue bouffée. Puis, presque sensuellement, elle souffla la fumée au visage du Joker, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« C'est d'accord. On se retrouve dans trois jours. » dit-elle alors à mi-voix avant de reculer et d'enfermer le clown dans sa propre cellule. Puis, elle fit signe aux hommes du Joker de la suivre, et ces derniers s'exécutèrent, surpris mais dociles –Lunacy Crack était l'associée du patron, ils lui obéissaient donc tout autant. Sans difficulté, ils quittèrent Blackgate, laissant derrière eux le Joker, qui retenait le plus gros fou rire de sa vie.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	25. Chapitre 24

_Je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui, mais finalement : un chapitre de transition._  
_Il ne se passe pas des masses de choses, mais c'est nécessaire, à mon sens. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 24**

Quand elle débarqua sur le quai de Gotham, Lunacy, dans sa combinaison de prisonnière, contempla l'île de Blackgate derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas espéré être libérée un jour, et elle regarda la lune éclairer la Gotham River avec une forme d'émotion : tout ce qui venait désormais était du bonus. Elle congédia les hommes qui l'avaient libérée en leur donnant rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée pour récupérer leurs payes, puis elle rentra dans la ville qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait d'un pas traînant. Il était près de quatre heures du matin, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son appartement défoncé. De toutes façons, d'ici quelques heures, elle serait déclarée en fuite et son immeuble était le premier endroit que les flics fouilleraient.

Elle se dirigea spontanément vers le quartier de East-End, où la nuit était toujours plus violente et plus froide qu'ailleurs, en pensant au plan du Joker. C'était le plan le plus absurde du monde, mais il y tenait vraiment, alors pourquoi pas ? Il était revenu, elle lui devait bien ça. Leur tour de passe-passe allait, à son sens, asseoir définitivement leur influence sur la pègre de Gotham. Que le Joker soit retrouvé dans la cellule de Lunacy Crack, elle-même évadée, serait le coup le plus délirant que les citoyens auraient la chance de voir. Cela supposait bien sûr qu'à terme, le Joker soit délivré, et il laissait à la criminelle trois jours pour cela. Trois jours pour monter un coup, qui coïnciderait très probablement avec la date de transfert d'Arthur Fleck à Arkham. C'était la loi à Gotham : aucune personne atteinte de maladie mentale n'avait sa place à Blackgate. Le premier jour, ils découvriraient le Joker dans la cellule de Lunacy et l'émotion les gagnerait, enflammerait la presse, ferait exploser Gordon de rage. Le second jour, ils dépenseraient leur énergie à organiser le transfert du prisonnier au bon endroit, et le troisième, ils agiraient. Il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances que les événements se rythment comme cela. Sinon, le Joker passerait quelques temps en prison, ricana Lunacy, sensible à l'ironie que représenterait une telle situation.

Bien évidemment, Lunacy Crack n'aurait jamais accepté un tel marché s'il n'avait eu un véritable but. Le Joker pouvait s'amuser tant qu'il le voulait, mais elle détestait travailler pour rien et elle ne se serait pas embêtée à le faire s'évader s'il avait simplement pu la suivre pour quitter Blackgate. Mais le clown avait une vision théâtrale des événements, et elle devait reconnaître que sur ce coup-là, il avait eu une bonne idée. Cinq jours plus tard, deux après son évasion théorique, avait lieu l'inauguration de la nouvelle usine de Roland Daggett. Une nouvelle usine qui représentait un affront pour tous ses salariés en grève, mais qui était une véritable opportunité pour le duo de criminels. Le Joker avait, en l'absence de Lunacy, regroupé les éléments nécessaires pour faire chuter l'homme d'affaires, et il manquait l'impulsion pour faire s'écrouler tout ça et prendre sa place au sommet. Une pichenette, quelques détails administratifs, et c'était plié, avait-il assuré. Lunacy en doutait, et elle avait prévu de tout vérifier en parallèle de l'organisation de l'évasion. Ils avaient cinq jours pour planifier un coup d'état dans la bonne société de Gotham, ils devaient être prêts. Cinq jours, pour organiser ce que le Prince du Rire avait appelé le « Clou du Premier Acte », la fin de sa première ère, l'apothéose de son ascension. En une semaine, ils auraient fomenté l'évasion la plus rocambolesque et insultante du siècle et renversé toutes les forces de l'industrie à Gotham. Les citoyens n'oseraient plus prononcer leurs noms, les mafieux leur mangeraient dans la main, et le commissaire Gordon n'aurait d'autre choix que d'être aussi complaisant avec eux qu'avec Falcone ou Maroni. Ils seraient synonyme d'inconstance, de pouvoir et de rire. Et surtout, ils seraient synonymes de liberté.

Lunacy alluma une cigarette, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passait de ruelle en ruelle, les pieds dans des flaques d'eau glacée du début de l'hiver, ignorant le nombre incroyable de sans-abris qu'elle croisait. Le plan du Joker, comme il fallait s'y attendre, était bourré d'erreurs et de failles. Il avait, entre autres, oublié un détail : comment agiraient-ils, alors que tous deux étaient condamnés à passer leur vie en prison ? L'amnistie venait avec le pouvoir, mais il fallait avoir les mains propres pour commencer. La criminelle ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela, elle avait quelques idées pour négocier, mais cela s'ajoutait à sa charge de travail déjà énorme. C'était bien les hommes, ça, pesta-t-elle. « Il faut, il faut et hop, ce sera bon. » En oubliant la moitié des choses essentielles, en prenant des raccourcis absurdes qu'ils balayaient d'un geste de main quand on les pointait du doigt. Mais Lunacy ne s'en formalisa pas : elle ne s'en serait de toutes façons pas remise aux mains du Joker sans avoir tout vérifié avant. Et puis, c'était son job, de faire les plans, se souvint-elle en souriant.

« Tu souris à la lune, ma jolie ? » demanda un ivrogne en lui barrant le passage.

« Ecarte-toi. » siffla Lunacy en écrasant sa cigarette. La lune éclaira son visage et sa tenue de prisonnière et l'homme ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Lunacy Crack ! Tu n'es pas en prison ? Tu viens de t'évader ?! » cria-t-il sans précaution, alcoolisé. La criminelle le regarda, désolée, et sortit son poignard préféré, récupéré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Tu ne devrais pas picoler autant… » s'excusa-t-elle d'un ton froid en attrapant la nuque du clochard et en le tirant vers elle. A peine eût-il le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise que Lunacy avait tranché largement sa gorge, un flot de sang coulant sur sa combinaison orange. Elle laissa tomber le cadavre sans plus de considération et pressa le pas. Elle devait se mettre rapidement à couvert pour dormir quelques heures. Spontanément, elle se dirigea vers chez le Joker. Deux voitures de police étaient garées dans la rue, et elle fit le tour du bâtiment par l'arrière. Les idiots qui surveillaient les lieux avaient trop peur de se retrouver confrontés au clown pour approfondir réellement leurs recherches, et ils ne la virent pas se faufiler dans le hall par le local à poubelles. Une fois dans le couloir austère et froid du troisième étage, elle crocheta la serrure de l'appartement miteux dans lequel elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité, et s'écroula sur le canapé du salon en prenant soin de régler un vieux réveil pour qu'il sonne aux aurores : elle avait du travail.

[…]

Le calme froid que Bruce Wayne affichait perpétuellement ne résista pas aux informations qui tournèrent en boucle dès le lendemain matin. Tous les médias ne parlaient que de l'évasion de Lunacy Crack et de l'arrestation –l'auto-arrestation du Joker. Depuis sa tour d'ivoire, l'héritier voyait les hélicoptères de journalistes et du GCPD tourner au-dessus de Blackgate, frénétiquement.

« _Le Joker, présentement interrogé par le commissaire Gordon, refuse de parler. Nous sommes en droit de nous demander dans quel piège nous sommes tombés ! Et où est Lunacy Crack ? Sommes-nous en danger immédiat, devons-nous rester enfermés chez nous ? Le GCPD se doit de répondre, le procureur se doit de répondre, et le Maire Klass doit bien évidemment démissionner avant la fin de la matinée._ » crachait la télévision.

Bruce serra les poings à s'en faire mal, et se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Alfred venait de couper la télévision, un air inquiet sur le visage, et tous deux descendirent en silence à la Bat-cave : la ville avait besoin du Chevalier Noir.

Quand il s'élança dans le vide, Batman avait pris sa décision : il irait interroger brièvement le Joker avant de se mettre à la recherche de la criminelle. Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'était pas un danger immédiat, quoiqu'en disent les médias. La présence du clown à Blackgate, en revanche, l'inquiétait davantage. Son Bat-plane se posa sur le toit de la prison et il fut accueilli par un agent qui le mena à Gordon sans tarder. Dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire, le commissaire était installé face au Joker qui, affalé sur sa chaise, le fixait avec un sourcil haussé, bouche fermée. Batman demanda à ce que les micros soient activés et se plaça derrière la vitre sans teint pour observer.

« Où est Lunacy Crack ? » demanda Gordon. A son ton, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question. Le Joker ne répondit rien, son air sûr de lui toujours affiché, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Quelles sont vos intentions en vous rendant ainsi ? »

Même réponse. Le commissaire avait serré les poings, et le Joker glissa un bref coup d'œil vers la vitre sans teint, comme s'il réclamait quelqu'un de plus compétent pour l'interroger que le commissaire. Il s'ennuyait. Batman frissonna en réalisant qu'il déchiffrait le regard du clown –il lui était déjà venu à l'esprit qu'ils fonctionnaient tous deux exactement en opposition, et il se décida à intervenir. Il cogna la vitre à deux reprises et Gordon se leva. La relève était arrivée. Le Joker resta seul une seconde, et le Batman fit irruption dans la pièce, silencieux, majestueux.

« Hé, salut ! » lança le Joker en s'animant soudain. Ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent leur éclat, et il se redressa sur son siège.

« Quel est ton plan ? »

« Mon plan ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu de plan ! » s'exclama le clown, hilare.

Batman s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant. Il l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se lever, mais le Joker ne tressaillit pas –il n'avait que faire des menaces physiques. Lentement, le Batman leva son poing vers son visage, et il attendait de recevoir un coup quand le justicier appuya sur un gadget qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Les micros sont coupés. On peut parler vrai. » grinça-t-il. « Où est Lunacy Crack ? »

« Pourquoi couper les micros ? Tu as peur que révèle à Gordon tes pires secrets ? Ta véritable identité ? Ton lien avec Lunacy ? » s'énerva le Joker en changeant complètement d'attitude. Violemment, le Batman le souleva et le plaqua contre un mur, provoquant l'hilarité non maîtrisée du prisonnier.

« Ta petite copine n'a rien dit, ne n'en fais pas. Je ne veux même pas connaître ton nom, je m'en fiche. La chauve-souris n'a pas besoin de nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda à nouveau le Batman, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du clown qui rit encore sans parler. « Que veux-tu ? Que veux-tu ! » Le clown fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'éclata sur le sol, mort de rire. Il se tenait les côtes, douloureuses de tant s'amuser, et regarda le justicier qui s'approchait de lui.

« Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? Finir ce que tu n'as pas pu faire chez Wayne ? » demanda le Joker, les larmes étirant son maquillage et dessinant deux traînées bleues sur ses joues. Le Batman leva le pied pour le frapper, et le Joker se figea soudain, les bras protégeant son visage.

« Oh. Mais oui. Wayne. » murmura-t-il. Le Chevalier Noir suspendit son geste et croisa le regard du Joker. Il avait compris. Batman sembla hésiter : s'il le tuait, tous ses problèmes étaient réglés. Mais il avait un code moral, il ne pouvait y déroger. Gordon, cependant, ne lui laissa pas le temps de trancher. Il envoya ses hommes les séparer, et le Batman quitta la pièce dans un bruit de cape. Derrière lui, le Joker le regardait, toujours stupéfait de la découverte fortuite qu'il venait de faire.

« Lunacy, tu connais du beau monde... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Lunacy s'était levée aux aurores et avait quitté l'appartement du Joker par le toit, laissant les policiers chargés de surveiller les lieux derrière elle. Elle avait dressé la liste des personnes qu'elle pouvait contacter pour organiser l'évasion du Prince du Crime, et un seul nom était ressorti : Victor Zsasz. Il était impensable de contacter les Sirènes pour faire évader le Joker de prison. Elles seraient peut-être contentes de voir la criminelle enfin libre, mais même ça, ce n'était pas certain. Aucune d'entre elles n'approuverait sa cavale, et aucune d'entre elles n'approuverait les plans qu'elle avait avec le Joker pour la suite. Il était donc inutile de se rendre au Club.

Vêtue d'un survêtement emprunté dans l'appartement du clown –qui n'était pas plus grand qu'elle et presque plus maigre, elle avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête et avait enfilé ses larges lunettes de soleil. Ainsi habillée, elle passerait inaperçue. D'un pas traînant, elle descendit dans une station de métro et resta en retrait. La vie autour d'elle continuait, et les conversations allaient bon train : sa photo et celle du Joker faisaient les gros titres, et tous les citoyens semblaient fascinés par l'épopée du jour. Quand la rame arriva, elle récupéra un journal sur un banc et s'assit sur un strapontin bancal. Le rédacteur en chef du quotidien était visiblement un adversaire politique du Maire Klass, et accusait davantage la mairie et le GCPD que Lunacy et le Joker. En réalité, remarqua Lunacy en lisant l'article correctement, le journal prenait carrément la défense des deux criminels qui étaient présentés comme des dissidents, des anarchistes dont la volonté était de libérer le peuple de l'oppression que la politique en place exerçait sur les citoyens. Le discours du Joker dans le cabaret désaffecté, quand il avait appelé à la grève contre Daggett, était cité mot pour mot et Lunacy ricana en quittant le métro. Cette ville était encore plus folle qu'eux.

Le soleil l'éblouit quand elle sortit au beau milieu du quartier de Coventry, et elle rasa les murs jusqu'à la boutique miteuse de parapluies du Pingouin. La clochette en métal retentit d'un tintement sinistre, et la pièce se plongea dans une semi obscurité quand Lunacy referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea droit vers la sonnette de comptoir et s'apprêtait à la maltraiter comme la fois précédente, mais le Pingouin l'appela depuis son bureau. Assis comme à son habitude, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il lui adressa un sourire carnassier en la voyant arriver.

« Mais qui voilà, la fugitive la plus recherchée de la ville est venue voir ce bon vieux Pingouin ? »

« Salut. » dit froidement Lunacy en s'asseyant face à lui sans y avoir été invitée. « Je cherche Victor Zsasz. »

« Pas de temps pour les politesses, je vois. » se renfrogna le petit homme. Il portait son monocle et l'ajusta pour la détailler. « Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

« Ah bon ? Je pète le feu, pourtant. » rétorqua Lunacy sur un ton qui affirmait le contraire.

« Tu as de quoi payer ? » demanda le Pingouin, conscient qu'elle ne discuterait pas davantage.

« La fugitive la plus recherchée de la ville est actuellement dans le bureau du Pingouin, au cœur de Coventry. »

« Tu es insultante, mais ne m'oblige pas à utiliser cette info. Et si tu continues à faire ta tête de mule, je vais y être contraint ! » sermonna le Pingouin en joignant ses mains poisseuses devant lui.

« Harley Quinn a détourné la dernière livraison des Sirènes. Dans son penthouse luxueux de l'Upper West Side, il y a un portrait immense d'un pékinois portant une couronne. Ce qu'il y a derrière intéressera un joaillier qui a du goût. »

« Oh, mais on balance ses petites copines ! Ou peut-être que vous n'êtes plus copines, depuis que tu lui as piqué son mec ? Ce ne sont que des ragots qui me parviennent bien sûr, ce que j'en sais, moi, après tout… » commenta le Pingouin en guettant sa réaction. Déçu de voir que Lunacy ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, il perdit son sourire et demanda des précisions.

« Ce n'est pas une information ça, tu comprends. C'est un teaser. J'ai besoin de faits concrets. »

« L'Oppenheimer Blue. »

A l'annonce de ce nom, le Pingouin cessa tout faux-semblant et se redressa tout à fait.

« La troisième gemme la plus chère au monde est dans le salon de Harley Quinn ? Tu as vraiment besoin de Zsasz… Cette information est tellement précieuse que je ne sais même pas si je vais trouver un acheteur. Ton mercenaire a établi ses quartiers de l'autre côté de la ville, Napier Street. C'est entre The Hill et Otisburg. »

Lunacy se leva sans un mot de plus, et laissa le Pingouin derrière elle. Il ne se formalisa pas de son impolitesse : l'information qu'elle lui avait donnée méritait bien qu'il la laisse en paix. Des dollars dans les yeux, il n'entendit même pas la porte de sa boutique se refermer sur la criminelle. Cette dernière redescendit aussitôt dans la station de métro la plus proche. Le Pingouin la dégoûtait au plus haut point, mais son avidité avait un avantage qu'elle savait utiliser. L'information qu'elle lui avait donnée occuperait son esprit une bonne partie de la journée, et même s'il voulait manquer à sa parole et donner son signalement et sa position, il n'y penserait pas avant de longues heures, et elle serait loin.

[…]

Victor Zsasz était en train, comme tous les matins, de nettoyer ses armes automatiques quand Lunacy frappa à sa porte. Il l'accueillit sans un mot, ses sourcils inexistants relevés, et elle entra dans son appartement en regardant autour d'elle. Plusieurs bâches étaient posées sur le sol, et recouvraient une moquette imbibée de sang. Lunacy lui lança un regard surpris et il se dédouana avec un sourire étrange.

« Joker a passé quelques temps ici et j'ai dû refaire la déco. »

« C'est lui qui a fait ça ? »

« Comme si ça te surprenait. C'est une bête sauvage, ce clown. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est Pingouin qui m'a vendu ? Il faudra que j'aille lui rendre une visite, un de ces jours… »

« C'est de bonne guerre. » tempéra Lunacy. « J'ai besoin que tu recrutes une dizaine d'hommes pour intercepter un convoi maritime après-demain. Il faudrait également que tu te charges de trouver les véhicules et les armes. »

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ce n'est pas un ordre du patron. »

Lunacy dévisagea le mercenaire qui s'était réinstallé à sa table en formica et qui avait repris le nettoyage de ses armes. Elle hésita à sortir un couteau et à se jeter sur lui, mais elle se ravisa.

« Si tu travailles pour le Joker, tu travailles pour moi. » trancha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Lentement, Zsasz leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il la sondait, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Ça me va. Tant que je suis payé à la fin… et avec tout ce que je fais pour vous, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun délai de paiement. Je le prendrais très, très mal. » fit-il, menaçant.

« Il n'y en aura pas. » rétorqua Lunacy sur le même ton. « J'ai également besoin de savoir sur quoi le Joker et toi avez travaillé quand j'étais à Blackgate. »

« OK. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, bien évidemment, mais il est obsédé par Roland Daggett. Tout le sang que tu vois ici, il appartenait à des gens qui côtoyaient cette ordure. »

« Sur quoi les interrogeait-il ? »

« Sur tout et rien. Il partait parfois dans tous les sens. Un jour il voulait savoir comment entrer dans son appartement et ce qu'il mangeait au petit déjeuner, le lendemain il voulait connaître le nom de ses enfants et accéder à tous ses fichiers informatiques perso. »

Lunacy pinça les lèvres. Ça ne l'aidait pas…

« Tu as pu entendre des réponses ? »

« Quand ils ne suppliaient pas ou ne s'étouffaient pas dans leur propre sang, tu veux dire ? » ricana-t-il sans joie. « Deux ou trois trucs. »

La criminelle serra les poings dans les poches de son survêtement. Aucune empathie et le don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était bien là Victor Zsasz.

« Un ancien associé de Daggett a passé plus de temps que les autres ici. Il parlait d'un club clandestin où plusieurs beaux jeunes hommes bossent de nuit. Daggett irait y prendre un verre de temps à autre, pour se _détendre, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Lunacy manqua de sauter à la gorge du psychopathe. Il avait ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début mais prenait un malin plaisir à la faire mariner.

« Comment s'appelle ce club ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

« L'Iceberg Lounge. L'ancien club de Pingouin. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris… » ergota-t-il sans la regarder. Lunacy pesta de rage, et tourna les talons en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle. Détestait. Victor. Zsasz.

[…]

La nuit tomba enfin, et Lunacy se rendit à l'Iceberg Lounge. Elle avait passé la journée à errer, cachée, et à guetter la moindre information sur le transfert du Joker. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les médias mentionnaient la loi qui obligeait les autorités à l'amener à Arkham –Arthur Fleck était reconnu malade mental, et il devait recevoir les soins adéquats. Gordon avait également fait une apparition rapide dans la journée pour dire que tout était sous contrôle, mais ses traits tirés et ses cernes marqués indiquaient le contraire. Lunacy crevait d'envie d'escalader la tour Wayne pour croiser le Chevalier Noir et en savoir davantage, mais ce n'était pas une option et elle était restée concentrée sur ses deux missions : faire tomber Daggett et libérer le Joker.

Elle se présenta devant la boîte de nuit en faisant tomber sa capuche, et le vigile ne lui demanda pas sa carte d'identité, l'escortant lui-même jusqu'à une table en hauteur ou plusieurs hommes en costard étaient installés.

« Lequel d'entre vous est le patron de ce taudis ? » demanda-t-elle, volontairement insultante. Autour d'elle, les gens dansaient dans un décor des plus modernes, mais elle voulait que le chef se trahisse. L'homme assis au centre du demi-cercle crispa les mâchoires et elle le pointa du doigt.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Jason Blood ? »

« Qui vous a laissée entrer dans une tenue pareille ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Je ne suis pas venue danser. Je ne suis de toutes façons pas votre cible. »

L'Iceberg Lounge était une boîte prisée par la communauté homosexuelle de Gotham. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était l'endroit idéal pour une aventure sans lendemain, tarifée ou non, et le nom du club avait été plusieurs fois cité dans la presse à scandale quand des pères de famille y avaient été aperçus. C'était d'ailleurs tout l'objet de la visite de Lunacy.

« Je dois vous parler. » fit-elle d'un ton sans appel en invitant le patron à la suivre. Ce dernier sembla étudier ses options, mais la soirée battait son plein et il lui sembla préférable d'éviter un scandale. Il alluma un cigare et la suivit, s'excusant auprès de ses amis en cols blancs.

« Je pourrais appeler les flics et ils seraient là en moins de cinq minutes. » menaça-t-il en tirant sur son cigare, alors qu'il l'amenait à sa suite dans son salon privé.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas assez idiot pour faire venir le GCPD ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vos clients viennent pour votre discrétion, vous ne voudriez pas les décevoir… » rétorqua la criminelle en prenant le cigare de la bouche de l'homme et en avalant une bouffée. Ecœurée, elle toussa et l'écrasa volontairement dans le whisky de Jason Blood.

« C'est vraiment dégueulasse, je ne sais pas comment vous fumez ça. »

« Il faut un certain goût et une certaine grâce pour apprécier un cirage roulé à la main à la Havane… » rétorqua Blood qui tremblait de rage mais conservait son sourire.

« Je suis venue chercher vos vidéosurveillances de ces six derniers mois. » coupa la criminelle.

« Je ne les ai pas. Rien n'est conservé. »

« Mais bien sûr. J'ai besoin de ces vidéos. » répéta Lunacy en sortant un couteau papillon de sa poche et en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

« Je pourrais appeler la sécurité. » se défendit l'homme en lançant un regard machinal vers le coffre derrière son bureau. Lunacy s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré, et observa le mécanisme de sécurité.

« Ok, elles sont là. Le code, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jason Blood la regardait en transpirant. Il ne savait pas comment agir, et porta une main à sa poche pour sortir un téléphone et appeler à l'aide, mais Lunacy avait sauté par-dessus le bureau et maintenait sa tête en glissant un couteau sous sa gorge.

« Ne soyez pas idiot. Le code. » exigea-t-elle à nouveau.

« » épela le dirigeant à contrecœur. Lunacy repassa de l'autre côté de la table en bois massif, et entra le code, certaine qu'il ne bougerait pas. Une clé USB se trouvait au fond du coffre, et elle la glissa dans sa poche avec la recette de la veille. Puis elle passa devant le patron toujours figé au milieu de son bureau, et tapota sa joue d'un geste paternaliste.

« Merci, Jason. » remercia-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. « Et arrêtez donc de faire la tête : mettez un beau sourire sur ce visage ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau et s'échappa de l'Iceberg Lounge le plus rapidement possible. D'ici quelques minutes, Gordon et ses hommes seraient prévenus : Lunacy Crack avait déjà repris du service.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

A son grand soulagement, Lunacy n'eut pas à visionner longtemps les vidéos de l'Iceberg Lounge pour découvrir ce que cherchait le Joker. Roland Daggett, père de famille irréprochable, était un habitué du club gay. Il y avait sur les bandes de vidéo de quoi le faire largement chanter –il aimait visiblement la compagnie de garçons jeunes et blonds, et le régulier qu'il voyait serait certainement ravi de témoigner contre une grosse somme d'argent. Lunacy trafiqua les vidéos pour ne récupérer que ce qui l'intéressait et sauvegarda tout sur une clé USB qu'elle glissa dans son soutien-gorge. Là, elle ne risquait rien. Puis, elle repartit chez Victor Zsasz : l'après-midi du deuxième jour commençait, et elle voulait vérifier l'avancée des opérations.

Le GCPD avait annoncé le transfert du Joker au lendemain matin, mais les journalistes qui survolaient toujours Blackgate étaient formels, le convoi se préparait pour partir dans la nuit.

Le commissaire Gordon était sur les nerfs, et avait bu plus de café qu'à l'accoutumée. Depuis que le Joker avait été retrouvé dans la cellule de Lunacy Crack, il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes par intermittence, pour aucun résultat : le clown refusait de parler, et depuis son altercation avec Batman, il se contentait d'éclater de rire de temps à autres, comme s'il avait entendu une blague amusante. Il était retenu sous haute surveillance dans les salles d'interrogatoire dans les sous-sol de la prison. L'humidité et le manque de lumière dus à la situation insulaire de la prison ne semblaient pas le déranger, et il semblait serein. Il avait hoché la tête sans réaction quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait transféré à Arkham dans la nuit, et n'avait pas non plus réagi quand Hugo Strange était venu le rencontrer pour lui expliquer comment se déroulerait son séjour à Arkham. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il était certain de ne jamais y aller, mais il n'avait pas l'air très concerné non plus.

« C'est normal avec ce genre de personnalité. Arthur Fleck a été relégué très loin dans la conscience du Joker. Il doit faire face à deux réalités qui ne sont pas les mêmes pour ses deux personnalités. Le Joker, narcissique et sûr de lui, se croit au-dessus de tout cela. Mais en quelques jours, Arthur Fleck aura repris le dessus, faites-moi confiance Commissaire. » assura Hugo Strange de sa voix doucereuse et inquiétante. Le Commissaire l'avait remercié et était reparti au quartier général du GCPD pour continuer d'organiser le transfert du criminel. Les transferts en bateau n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait, mais l'île de Blackgate se situait tout au sud de Gotham, alors que celle d'Arkham était au nord-ouest. Il semblait plus facile et moins risqué de contourner la ville par la Gotham River, plutôt que de la traverser avec un convoi véhiculé. Cela nécessitait, en revanche, une organisation pointilleuse avec des équipes spécialisées et des plongeurs, et il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps, mais la loi était la loi et si même lui commençait à la contourner, la ville était perdue. Il retrouva dans son bureau le chef de la Marine Patrol, qui œuvrait principalement sur le continent, et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui offrant une tasse de café : ils avaient du boulot.

[…]

Lunacy frappa poliment à la porte, et attendit que Victor Zsasz vienne lui ouvrir.

« Toi, polie et souriante, ce n'est pas bon signe ! » railla-t-il en lui faisant signe de rentrer. « J'ai bien avancé pour l'évasion prévue à cette nuit. Gordon a essayé de laisser traîner des mauvaises informations, mais j'ai un gars sur place, et il est formel : le convoi quittera l'île de Blackgate à minuit tapantes pour arriver à Arkham Asylum à minuit trente. J'ai recruté des plongeurs armés, et nous aurons quatre hors-bord ultra rapides. »

« Combien te paie le Joker ? » demanda Lunacy en dévisageant le mercenaire.

« Suffisamment, comme tu vois. » sourit ce dernier.

« En effet. Je pensais que tu étais seulement capable d'appuyer sur une gâchette, mais te voilà un régisseur hors pair. Quel sera mon rôle ? »

« Toi ? Tu devras tenir le Batman à distance, bien sûr. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton pote, tu devrais t'en sortir. »

« Et toi, où seras-tu ? »

« Directement sur l'île d'Arkham, prêt à tirer. Je serai le dernier rempart, si nos attaques échouent avant. »

Lunacy acquiesça, pensive, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Zsasz s'assit face à elle et commença à lui exposer les détails : ils avaient du boulot.

[…]

Il était minuit moins dix quand Lunacy monta sur le hors-bord conduit par deux hommes encagoulés. Pour une fois, elle était lourdement armée, et avait emporté plusieurs fusils ainsi qu'un lance-roquettes. Elle salua les mercenaires qui s'inclinèrent poliment et se plaça debout sur le pont, pour avoir la meilleure visibilité possible. Elle était vêtue de cuir de la tête au pied, et avait également mis des lunettes à vision nocturne sur sa tête –le Batman aimait agir en pleine obscurité, et elle voulait être prête. Au-dessus d'elle, le Brown Bridge traversait la rivière, immense, imposant. Toutes les troupes de l'embuscade étaient placées près de ce pont : il avait été décidé que le convoi serait interpellé suffisamment longtemps après être parti pour se sentir en confiance, mais suffisamment loin de Arkham pour donner aux rebelles le temps d'agir. Les plongeurs dissidents étaient en position, et Lunacy leur fit signe de s'immerger. C'était elle qui dirigeait les opérations sur le terrain, et elle était plus concentrée que jamais. Zsasz, de l'autre côté de la ville, ne devait idéalement pas intervenir. Ils devaient libérer le Joker avant. Elle lança un coup d'œil inquiet dans les airs, mais il n'y avait pour l'heure aucun signe du Batman. Sa montre bipa discrètement. Minuit. Le convoi quittait Blackgate.

« Il y a deux bateaux blindés, chef. Le Joker est forcément dans l'un d'entre eux. La sécurité semble renforcée dans le premier, mais on ne peut pas être sûrs que le Joker est là. » annonça un guetteur dans sa radio.

« Combien de hors-bord pour sécuriser les opérations ? »

« Six. Quatre devant le convoi, et deux derrière. Ceux de devant sont suffisamment loin pour les feux d'artifice, chef. »

Lunacy hocha la tête, concentrée. Elle donna l'ordre aux poseurs de bombes d'armer leurs munitions, et dans le même temps demanda aux plongeurs de sortir leurs armes. Tous étaient des tireurs d'élite que Zsasz avait côtoyé dans ses missions, et leur but était de supprimer tous les plongeurs que Gordon avait envoyé en éclaireur.

« Vous ne laissez personne passer notre ligne, c'est compris ? Le moindre plongeur, vous tirez. »

Les rebelles acquiescèrent, et elle attendit. Le silence était assourdissant, et elle n'entendait plus les bruits de la ville, les klaxons sur le pont, les dockers non loin qui criaient en déchargeant, non. Plus rien ne comptait que ce moment-là. Le Joker devait être libéré. Il approchait, elle le sentait. Son cœur battait déjà plus vite à l'idée de le retrouver, et son sang circulait plus librement. Le Prince du Crime lui avait manqué. Elle refoula toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient à l'idée de retravailler à ses côtés, et guetta l'arrivée de plus en plus bruyante du convoi. Ça commençait.

Les plongeurs rebelles tirèrent tous au même moment dans un bruit de tirs étouffés par l'eau, et les cadavres des policiers maritimes remontèrent lentement à la surface. Au moment où Gordon se rendit compte de l'embuscade, il était trop tard : les quatre hors-bord supposés ouvrir la route arrivèrent sous l'immense pont de Brown, et les poseurs de bombes déclenchèrent leurs charges sous-marines.

Sous l'œil effaré des policiers, leurs éclaireurs explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissant, projetant des gerbes d'eau immense autour d'eux. La panique gagna alors les bateaux suivants : les agents se mirent à courir et crier dans tous les sens, se regroupant instinctivement autour du bateau blindé protégeant le Joker.

« C'est le deuxième, chef. Joker est dans le deuxième ! » avertit le guetteur par radio. Lunacy sourit, victorieuse, et arma son lance-roquette. Alors que le bateau blindé qui servait de leurre approchait irrémédiablement du pont, elle visa et lança une première torpille, qui atteint le véhicule en plein cœur. Gordon regarda son bateau exploser, et hurla de rage.

« Demi-tour, demi-tour ! » cria-t-il à ses hommes. Il était sur l'un des deux hors-bord encore intact. Seuls les deux petites embarcations et le bateau transportant le Joker étaient encore à flot, et ils venaient juste de passer le Brown Bridge. Il restait encore plus de deux kilomètres à parcourir, et le commissaire ordonna à ses hommes d'accélérer : il n'était plus question d'être discret, il fallait maintenant se mettre à l'abri et amener le Joker à Arkham. Avec un sourire carnassier, Lunacy fit signe à ses hommes de suivre la police, et le hors-bord se mit en route à vive allure. Le vent en plein visage, debout sur le pont avant, lance-roquette en main, la criminelle se sentait invincible.

« Approche-nous de l'embarcation du Joker ! » ordonna-t-elle. Gordon hurla à ses hommes de viser la jeune femme, mais aucune balle ne lui parvint. Quand son hors-bord fut à quelques centimètres du bateau-prison, elle sauta par-dessus le vite et roula sur le pont arrière. Dans la cabine blindé, face à un policier armé qui le regardait apeuré, le Joker souriait. Lunacy Crack était là.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps. Le bateau allait à vive allure, et dépassait le Novick Tunnel : il fallait aller vite. Elle se débarrassa du lance-roquette et attrapa le fusil qu'elle avait accroché dans son dos. Utilisant la crosse pour défoncer la porte de sécurité, elle n'entendit pas son nouvel assaillant arriver. D'un geste ferme, le Batman s'était posé sur le pont et la tira en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le sol humide du bateau.

« Te voilà ! Presque en retard ! » salua Lunacy en le mettant en joue et en tirant une première balle. Le Chevalier Noir l'esquiva et initia un combat au corps à corps. Lunacy évita adroitement chacun de ses coups, en rendant deux fois plus qu'elle n'en recevait, enfonçant la porte de sécurité dès qu'une occasion lui était donnée. Par deux fois, le Batman utilisa des gadgets pour la ralentir, mais elle se sentait invincible. Elle comprit cependant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir le Joker tant que le Batman ne serait pas neutralisé, et changea de cible, attirant le justicier vers la cabine de pilotage. D'une balle bien placée, elle abattit le commandant et l'homme chauve-souris poussa un cri de rage. Le bateau dévia inévitablement sur la droite, et Lunacy eut un sourire mauvais : ils se dirigeaient tout droit sur les quais de l'Upper West Side, ou les dockers travaillaient nuit et jour. D'ici quelques secondes, le Batman devrait faire le choix de condamner ou sauver. En continuant de se défendre et de chercher à le blesser, Lunacy gagna du temps : ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Au moment où elle entendit les cris apeurés des hommes sur le quai, le Batman lui décrocha un coup de poing en plein thorax, et quitta l'embarcation pour mettre les hommes à l'abri.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bateau explosait les quais en béton dans un fracas assommant. Lunacy, projetée au sol, s'était retenue à la barre de sécurité du pont avant. Elle récupéra rapidement ses esprits, et courut vers la cabine blindée donc la porte était défoncée. Le policier qui surveillait le Joker était mort sur le coup, mais le prisonnier était, lui, indemne. Les cheveux et les vêtements en vrac, le maquillage coulant sur ses joues, il souriait de toutes ses dents en tendant la main pour que Lunacy l'aide à s'extirper des gravats. Soulagée, la criminelle lui rendit son sourire et l'agrippa solidement en le tirant à elle.

« Tu as mis un sacré bazar. » plaisanta le clown sans regarder autour d'eux. Il la fixait intensément, et Lunacy lui rendit un sourire gêné avant de se détourner. Le hors-bord de Gordon filait vers eux, et elle tira le clown par la main pour l'attirer à sa suite.

« Dépêche-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle en riant. « C'est loin d'être terminé ! »

Sur l'île d'Arkham, Victor Zsasz avait suivi toutes les opérations grâce à une paire de jumelles de guerre. Quand il vit Lunacy et le Joker s'enfuir par les quais, il rangea son arme qu'il démonta méthodiquement. Sa mission était terminée, et son passage à Gotham également. Il était temps qu'il disparaisse. Le Joker et Lunacy Crack sauraient où le trouver pour le payer, il ne s'en faisait pas.

* * *

Antsybal


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Toujours main dans la main, le Joker et Lunacy s'enfoncèrent dans le quartier de l'Upper West Side. Ils ne riaient plus, se concentrant sur leur course qui était, sinon moins hilarante, tout autant stimulante que leur précédente course poursuite. Cette fois-ci, personne ne les suivait directement, mais ils savaient que toute la ville était à leur recherche. Déjà, des hélicoptères sillonnaient le ciel, éclairant les nuages, scrutant les rues. Lunacy lâcha la main du clown quand il prit brusquement sur la gauche pour entrer dans Robinson Park, et lui fit signe de la suivre : elle savait où ils allaient. Une fois dans le quartier de Diamond District, ils ralentirent le pas et marchèrent côte à côte, têtes baissées. Le Joker était dans un état pitoyable suite à l'explosion de son embarcation, et Lunacy semblait sortir d'un film de guerre, avec sa combinaison de cuir et ses énormes boots dans lesquelles plusieurs couteaux étaient fixés. Ils évitèrent les quelques passants, et s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble plus bas que les autres. La criminelle tapa un code à l'interphone, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un hall de marbre meublé avec des boiseries anciennes.

« Ma planque de secours. » se justifia-t-elle en appelant l'ascenseur. La cabine arriva dans un cliquetis rustique, et une musique d'ambiance se mit à jouer quand ils entrèrent.

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es une héritière qui sort la nuit pour jouer les rebelles et déplaire à papa. » commenta le clown en regardant les étages défiler. Ils s'arrêtèrent au quinzième, et il suivit Lunacy dans un couloir dont le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette. Elle s'arrêta devant l'appartement 1589, sortit une clé de sa veste et l'invita à entrer.

« Cet appartement appartenait au Chechen. C'était mon mentor quand je suis arrivée à Gotham. Il me l'avait offert, mais je préférais rester dans les quartiers qui me ressemblent. »

« Ceux qui sentent mauvais et où les peintures dégueulent sur les murs crades ? Quelle estime de toi ! »

Lunacy rit sans répondre. Il avait compris. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, curieuse : elle avait oublié qu'il était si grand. Le salon faisait la taille de son propre logement, et était décoré dans un style baroque. Une grande cheminée y trônait, et un canapé d'angle immense donnait envie de faire des siestes interminables. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait deux grandes chambres sur la gauche, chacune équipée d'une salle de bains, et la cuisine se trouvait à droite. Il y avait également un fumoir, ou une salle de billard, elle ne savait plus, dont l'entrée se trouvait près de la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs dans cet appartement, mais il lui rappela le Chechen, et elle se sentit bien.

« Il est mort, le russe ? » demanda le Joker qui avait ouvert une fenêtre et était sorti sur l'immense balcon.

« Yep. Il y a plusieurs années. Un deal avec Maroni qui a mal tourné. » expliqua brièvement Lunacy en le rejoignant. « Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, comme pour lire la réponse sur son visage.

« J'imagine que j'ai une sale tête, mais je vais vraiment bien. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas la chose la plus dingue que tu aies faite ? »

Lunacy se laissa aller à rire et prit une cigarette dans la veste du clown, qui la regarda faire sans broncher.

« Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si tu étais reparti avec nous… » fit-elle remarquer en s'accoudant à la rambarde pour lui faire face, dos à la rue.

« Le but, ce n'est pas que ce soit simple, c'est que ce soit drôle ! Et la blague n'est pas à son maximum, attends un peu de voir les titres des journaux demain ! Déjà que le commissaire et le maire étaient la risée de la ville, c'est tout le pays qui va se moquer d'eux et nous traiter en héros ! Tu as été vraiment très forte sur ce coup, merci. » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Zsasz a beaucoup aidé. » précisa Lunacy, modeste.

« Tu vois, je t'aide même à te réconcilier avec tes vieux copains. Quelle chance tu as, alors ! » Lunacy ricana et jeta sa cigarette en contrebas en se tournant pour observer la rue.

« J'espère surtout que tu as ce qu'il faut pour le payer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Lunacy hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle le laissait gérer, et rentra se mettre au chaud. L'hiver arrivait violemment, et la nuit était glaciale. Machinalement, elle enleva ses bottes et soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber dans l'immense canapé.

« Si j'avais eu un appartement comme celui-là, Penny et moi n'aurions pas habité dans un taudis, je te le dis ! » remarqua le Joker en rentrant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers l'une des salles de bains. Lunacy entendit l'eau couler, et se laissa bercer : les trois jours précédents avaient été intenses.

[…]

« Tu dors déjà ? »

La criminelle entrouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes seulement, et la lumière était encore allumée. Elle détestait quand ça arrivait. Elle allait se redresser quand le Joker se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du sofa, près de ses jambes. Elle se figea alors de surprise : il était démaquillé.

« Tu es démaquillé. » fit-elle remarquer bêtement.

« Toi aussi. » rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé. « Ne te gêne pas pour me dévisager surtout. » maugréa-t-il alors que Lunacy l'observait attentivement. Sans le bleu du maquillage, ses yeux paraissaient verts, sûrement parce qu'ils tiraient sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses derniers étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, mouillés, et tombaient derrière ses épaules. Le visage du Joker paraissait émacié, et il avait le teint grisâtre et les cernes prononcées, mais il avait un éclat dans les yeux et un sourire en coin qui firent penser à Lunacy qu'il était beau. Il aurait été aussi attirant que Bruce Wayne et tous ses copains en costard s'il n'avait pas eu à lutter pour vivre avec la faim, le manque, en se tuant à la tâche pour nourrir sa famille, veiller sur ses voisins. La vie lui était passée dessus, mais il conservait des traits séduisants.

« Tu me mets mal à l'aise. » confia le clown en riant.

Lunacy s'excusa brièvement et baissa les yeux, remarquant alors seulement qu'il était torse nu. Torse nu, et pieds nus : il n'avait en réalité remis que son pantalon de costume après sa douche. Elle ne détailla pas particulièrement son torse maigre et ses multiples cicatrices, et lui jeta un coussin au visage.

« C'est bien les mecs, ça ! Et si moi je me baladais à poil, hein ? » railla-t-elle.

« Tu n'oserais pas. C'est bon, Sainte-Lunacy, je vais éteindre et comme ça tu ne me verras plus, c'est ok ? » demanda-t-il en se levant et en traversant la pièce avec flegme, son pantalon tombant sur ses hanches osseuses. Il alla dans une chambre et revint avec une couverture qu'il jeta sur la criminelle, puis il éteint la lumière et revint jusqu'au canapé grâce à l'éclairage de la rue.

« Promis, je ne te touche pas, Sainte-Luna. Regarde, je me mets bien de l'autre côté. Et maintenant, dors : on a beaucoup de travail demain. Essaie de ne pas trop rêver de mon extraordinaire physique. » se moqua-t-il une dernière fois. Il reçut un autre coussin sur le visage, et sourit dans le noir. Il était vraiment content d'avoir retrouvé sa criminelle préférée.

[…]

Lunacy dormit profondément pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, ce qui avait un côté rassurant, qui qu'il en fût elle s'éveilla reposée. Le soleil se levait à peine, perçant difficilement les nuages glacés qui recouvraient la ville, et elle chercha le Joker du pied mais le canapé était vide.

« Tu ronfles, c'est insupportable. » fit remarquer le clown en arrivant dans le salon, occupé à fermer sa veste de costard. Son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient impeccables, et il avait mystérieusement trouvé des vêtements propres et en bon état.

« Menteur. Tu as combien de costumes de la même couleur ? » demanda Lunacy en bâillant.

« Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets ! Dépêche-toi de te lever, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici demain soir. »

« A ce propos, nous avons rendez-vous chez Sofia Falcone en fin d'après-midi. Tous tes plans sont bien beaux, mais nous ne pourrons pas agir tant que nous serons recherchés. » annonça Lunacy en attrapant la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait. Il était étrangement courtois, mais elle en profita.

« Et elle, elle a un moyen de remédier à ça ? » s'étonna-t-il avec amertume.

« Oh oui. Elle a moyen de remédier à tout. Il suffit de savoir négocier. »

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Je t'en parlerai au moment voulu. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute et qu'on se jette des couteaux au visage tout de suite, la journée commence bien. Et puis, nous devons payer une visite à Roland Daggett le plus tôt possible. »

Lunacy mit la main dans son décolleté en ignorant le regard du clown qui la suivit, et en sortit la clé USB qu'elle brancha sur l'écran géant du salon. Une vidéo se lança : on y voyait distinctement l'homme d'affaires en compagnie d'un homme très jeune, dans un bar. L'homme était perché sur ses genoux et se déhanchait lentement pendant que Daggett buvait une coupe de champagne. Sur la table près d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs petits monticules de poudre blanche. La vidéo durait ainsi plusieurs minutes, et regroupait des scènes différentes selon les jours. Il y avait largement de quoi faire chanter l'homme d'affaires, et le Joker tapa dans ses mains en riant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que Lunacy ne partageait pas son engouement. « Tu as des scrupules à faire un peu de chantage ? »

« Si tu savais les sommes que je suis capable d'amasser en faisant chanter les gens, tu serais fou de jalousie. Je… je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'orientation sexuelle serve de moyen de pression, voilà tout. Nous ne devrions pas utiliser ça contre lui comme si c'était honteux d'aimer les hommes. »

« Sweet Lunacy, combien de fois vais-je répéter que tu es trop tendre pour ce métier ! » dramatisa le Joker en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lunacy ricana d'un air mauvais. Il était un clown minable qui vivait avec sa mère à peine quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'entraînait au combat et tuait depuis son adolescence. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Trop tendre ? Tu n'as vraiment pas compris qui j'étais, si tu le penses. » rétorqua-t-elle, désabusée.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » sembla reconsidérer le clown. « Si Daggett se cache et paie pour avoir des aventures avec des hommes, c'est lui qui en fait quelque chose d'honteux. » ajouta-t-il comme pour la convaincre. Mais la criminelle n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincue, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et avoir partagé une question morale avec le clown ne voulait pas dire qu'elle doutait. Elle récupéra la clé USB et enfila sa veste en cuir : ils devaient crypter les données, pour envoyer les vidéos à Daggett sans être tracés, et pour cela, ils devaient agir depuis un lieu public.

« Il y a un hôtel plus bas dans la rue. Je devrais y aller seule, ce serait plus discret. »

« Comme tu veux. J'ai des détails scéniques à régler de toutes façons. Pour l'inauguration. On se retrouve dans trois heures ici ? »

Lunacy acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Elle déboula dans la rue en rabattant une capuche sur sa tête, soucieuse de rester invisible. Les caméras de surveillance ne lui faisaient pas peur –plus de la moitié d'entre elles étaient défoncées, comme tous les biens publics de Gotham, mais sa photo était apparue plusieurs fois dans les journaux les jours précédents, et elle voulait éviter d'être reconnue. _Les bourgeois de ce quartier appelleraient direct les flics, en plus._ Les mains dans les poches, serrant fermement la clé USB, elle entra dans le hall de l'hôtel le plus proche sans enlever sa capuche et sans saluer le vigile. Elle n'était pas habillée comme il fallait pour fréquenter ce genre d'hôtels, mais la mode était aux looks débraillés et il était devenu difficile de deviner la classe sociale d'une personne au premier regard, surtout si cette dernière avait moins de trente ans. Voulant à tout prix éviter une méprise qui lui coûterait son poste, le vigile retint la porte, et Lunacy se dirigea vers les ordinateurs hors de prix mis à disposition des clients dans l'accueil. Elle devait agir rapidement avant qu'un réceptionniste ne lui demande qui elle était. Elle ouvrit une session anonyme et brancha la clé qui se chargea sans délai. Puis, elle se connecta à une messagerie éphémère et rédigea un message rapide à Roland Daggett, en signalant simplement qu'il devait se trouver le lendemain à midi dans son bureau, afin d'organiser une rencontre. « Soyez seul, pas de police. » _Tout le blabla habituel_, songea Lunacy en joignant la vidéo et envoyant le message sans signer. Elle récupéra la clé USB, éteint l'ordinateur en effaçant les données de navigation, et sortit dans la rue, soulagée de ne pas s'être faite prendre. Mais son cœur s'arrêta soudain quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Alors comme ça, on se balade librement, Lunacy Crack ? »

* * *

_Antsybal_


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Le Joker avait quitté l'appartement peu après Lunacy, mal à l'aise. Il détestait ce genre d'endroits bourgeois, et maintenant que la criminelle était partie, il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir à son tour. Il déboula en sifflotant dans la rue, conscient qu'il était maquillé et reconnaissable entre mille, et descendit dans le métro en allumant une cigarette : personne n'appellerait la police pour donner son signalement, il le savait. Il rit seul en se demandant d'où venait une telle confiance en lui –l'homme qu'il avait été rasait les murs et s'excusait de vivre, et voilà qu'il narguait le monde entier par sa seule présence, le menton haut, sûr de lui. Quand il entra dans la rame qui se dirigeait vers le nord de la ville, plusieurs passagers le dévisagèrent avant de détourner le regard, résolument absorbés par leurs téléphones ou leurs journaux –qui paradoxalement diffusaient largement l'avis de recherche pour le Prince du Crime. La rame se vida au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des quartiers les plus dangereux de la ville, et le clown comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Lunacy le soir précédent, en expliquant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu utiliser l'appartement du Chechen comme résidence principale. Ils appartenaient indéniablement à ces rues sales, mal famées, dangereuses. Ils étaient plus à l'aise en compagnie de gens pauvres, désœuvrés, parfois criminels, souvent victimes. C'était là qu'ils rayonnaient réellement, là qu'ils se sentaient vivants. Au milieu de ces quartiers qui mourraient et étouffaient depuis des années, ils existaient.

Dans ces rues qu'il avait toujours connues, il détonnait encore plus qu'à son habitude. Les couleurs vives qu'il portait éblouissaient les gens qu'ils croisaient, et il fut surpris de voir que les passants lui adressaient des regards apeurés, certes, mais également amicaux. C'était comme s'ils le soutenaient, sans oser l'approcher. Ils craignaient certainement que le Joker ne s'en prenne à eux, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer : à tout moment, il était capable d'attraper un vieillard et de le malmener parce qu'il aurait trouvé une blague à faire à ce sujet. Il poussa les portes de la vieille pharmacie qu'il fréquentait à l'époque où il s'assommait à coups de médicaments, et éclata de rire en voyant les salariés se figer, morts de peur.

« Carl est là ? » demanda-t-il simplement en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de terreur, parmi les clients cette fois. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'une blouse blanche arriva derrière le comptoir, tremblant.

« Oui ? » fit-il faiblement.

« Salut, Carl. Tu te souviens peut-être de moi, je venais souvent ici, avant… avant tout ça. » dit le clown en montrant son visage de son index rongé, en éclatant de rire à une blague que personne autour ne sembla saisir. « J'ai besoin de te parler. Je peux entrer, une seconde ? Je ne ferai rien de mal c'est promis, je peux signer une décharge et le jurer sur la Bible si vous voulez. » ricana-t-il encore en passant derrière le comptoir sans y être invité. Une main dans le dos dudit-Carl, il le poussa doucement mais fermement vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Je vais aller droit au but : j'ai besoin de tes connaissances en chimie. Tu traites sûrement avec Roland Daggett, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais bien ses produits. He bien, nous allons les modifier… » commença-t-il, soudain sérieux.

[…]

_« Alors comme ça, on se balade librement, Lunacy Crack ? »_

Tout juste sortie de l'hôtel où elle avait envoyé les vidéos compromettantes à Daggett, Lunacy sursauta : elle ne pouvait pas déjà être renvoyée à la case départ ! Elle éclata de rire en reconnaissant la longue chevelure rousse de Poison Ivy, et se détendit en voyant le sourire amical de l'Empoisonneuse. Cette dernière lui prit la main et la tira derrière elle.

« Viens, nous ne devons pas rester en pleine lumière. Tu es chez le Chechen ? »

Qu'Ivy connaisse cette information n'affola pas Lunacy. Ivy avait connu le Chechen, et savait qu'il lui avait légué un appartement dans Diamond District. Les deux femmes montèrent dans l'appartement sans parler, et Ivy se lâcha quand elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'enfuir de prison, faire évader le Joker ? Rachel avait une stratégie pour te sortir de là, tu ne pouvais pas patienter et faire confiance, pour une fois ? Elle ne veut plus te voir d'un moment, je te préviens ! Il est inutile que tu l'appelles si tu te fais à nouveau arrêter. »

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Ivy. » rétorqua Lunacy avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu m'as trouvée par hasard. Comment tu savais où j'étais ? J'ai besoin de savoir, pour éviter que la prochaine fois que soit Gordon ou Batman qui me saute dessus. »

« Je te connais bien, Lunacy. Je savais que tu serais dans les environs. Le problème, c'est que Batman aussi te connaît bien. Avec votre petit jeu malsain, tu lui as donné des armes contre toi. Il te piste depuis ta sortie. Il sait où le Joker et toi êtes planqués. »

« Et pourquoi il n'intervient pas ? » demanda Lunacy comme si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas.

« Parce qu'il est au courant de tout. Vraiment tout. Il sait que vous interviendrez demain lors de l'inauguration de l'usine de Daggett, même s'il ne sait pas ce que vous avez prévu d'y faire. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu d'y faire ? »

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. » rétorqua la criminelle en essayant de masquer son trouble. Comment Wayne faisait-il pour tout savoir.

« Et toi, Ivy, comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais disons qu'il parle beaucoup quand il est détendu, et que Selina me rapporte tout. Quel idiot, sortir avec une escroqueuse pareille ! » ricana Ivy en faisant bouger sa chevelure.

Lunacy se força à lui rendre son sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Ivy. » fit-elle avec le maximum de douceur possible. « Je vais devoir trouver une solution pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape, du coup, je vais ressortir. Mais merci d'être venue ! »

« Tu vas persévérer, hein ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu as l'intention de rester avec le Joker, même si cela précipite ta chute. »

« Avant de tomber, j'arriverai au sommet. Et ça n'a pas de prix. » retourna Lunacy en se renfrognant. Elle en avait assez que tout le monde veuille qu'elle se range. Dès qu'Ivy eut tourné les talons, elle attrapa un vase lourd posé dans l'entrée et l'envoya s'exploser sur l'un des murs du salon. Le Joker et elle avaient vingt-quatre heures pour changer leurs plans, qui étaient déjà bancals. La situation était critique, même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraître devant l'Empoisonneuse. Elle regarda sa montre et s'impatienta. Le Joker et elle avaient rendez-vous une heure plus tard, et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

[…]

Dans le quartier qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir toujours vécu, le Joker déambulait en dansant, ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur lui. Ennuyé à l'idée de prendre à nouveau le métro, il sortit un pistolet et arrêta le premier taxi venu en se mettant au milieu de la route. Le conducteur pila en klaxonnant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des jambes du clown qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Diamond District, Bob Kane Street. » demanda-t-il avec une fausse courtoisie en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière, avant d'éclater de rire. Un pistolet sur l'arrière de la tête, le conducteur riait nettement moins. Fébrilement, il redémarra son véhicule et traversa la ville en direction du sud. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé, se lamenta-t-il en silence.

Par chance, le Joker sortit de son véhicule sans appuyer sur la gâchette. D'un geste impatient, le clown appuya sur toutes les sonnettes de l'immeuble jusqu'à ce que l'interphone grésille, et monta joyeusement à l'appartement par les escaliers.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale pour l'inauguration de demain ! On va présenter un nouveau produit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit l'air renfrogné de Lunacy et les éclats de verre partout dans le salon.

« Il se passe que le Batman nous a repéré et qu'on ne va pas pouvoir intervenir demain midi. »

« Il est hors de question de décaler. » s'opposa le Joker en haussant les épaules. Le sang de Lunacy ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant encore agir avec légèreté. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un bond, agressive.

« Oh que si, on va décaler. C'est quoi ton problème, putain ? Qu'on fasse tous les coups du monde pour le fun, OK. Qu'on se lance dans un projet qui nous dépasse en décidant de jouer dans la cours des plus grands mafieux de cette ville, OK. Mais il est hors de question qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup ! On ne va pas passer notre vie en taule, putain. T'es complètement barré !»

Le sourire du Joker s'effaça tout à fait, et son regard se noircit. Un cliquetis dans sa poche avertit Lunacy qu'il venait d'armer son pistolet, et elle réagit rapidement, sortant un poignard et le plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Montre tes mains. Sors tes mains de tes putains des poches, tout de suite. » cracha-t-elle, aveuglée par la rage. Elle avait passé une heure à ruminer la situation, et l'attitude désinvolte du clown la révoltait : si en plus il chargeait une arme pour la pointer sur elle, elle perdait définitivement son calme. Le Joker s'exécuta lentement, passant furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme quand il était particulièrement agité. Le visage de Lunacy était à quelques centimètres du sien, et il la regardait comme s'il voulait la tuer d'un regard. Un couteau sous la gorge, il ne sentait pas la lame froide qui l'entaillait légèrement. Lunacy maintint la pression d'une main, et baissa rapidement les yeux pour glisser sa main dans la poche du costume rouge. Elle le fouilla brièvement, attrapa le petit pistolet, et le remonta vers la tempe du Joker, ancrant son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait sur sa gorge, le laissant tomber sur le parquet dans un bruit métallique, et descendit sa main droite sur le torse du clown pour le maintenir immobile, inversant ses forces.

« Tu voulais me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Le Joker déglutit, la haine crispant toujours son visage. « Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça. Je croyais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance. » ajouta-t-elle en appuyant le canon de l'arme sur le visage du Joker, laissant une marque dans son maquillage blanc. « Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Le Joker bougea légèrement et elle appuya davantage sur son torse, s'aidant de ses jambes pour le maintenir immobile. La tension était palpable, ils étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre dans un combat intime, et le cœur de Lunacy battait à cent à l'heure.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, à voix basse. Elle sentait le souffle du Joker sur ses lèvres, et la tension entre eux devint soudain plus chaude, moins belliqueuse.

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. » murmura péniblement le Joker, le souffle court. Malgré elle, Lunacy approcha encore ses lèvres des siennes, les frôlant presque. De la main gauche, elle enleva le percuteur du pistolet qu'elle tenait toujours contre la tempe du clown, et appuya sur la gâchette. Le cliquetis métallique fit sursauter le Joker, et brisa l'électricité entre eux. Lunacy recula d'un pas, déglutissant pour récupérer ses esprits.

« Dans ce cas, nous n'agirons pas demain midi. Nous attendrons le gala de demain soir. » décida-t-elle en essayant désespérément de reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Face à elle, le Joker arrangea machinalement son costume, et acquiesça poliment. Plus les jours passaient, et plus leur association était instable_. Mais de plus en plus intéressante…_

* * *

_Antsybal_


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

La nuit glacée tombait sur Gotham quand Lunacy et le Joker arrivèrent devant la demeure de Sofia Falcone, et il était difficile de croire que l'après-midi touchait juste à sa fin. Habituée des lieux, la criminelle poussa l'immense grille en fer forgée qui marquait l'entrée du domaine, et traversa le parc en direction de la grande porte d'entrée en bois massif, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne frappe.

« Miss Lunacy. » salua le majordome en s'inclinant poliment. « Monsieur. Mademoiselle Sofia vous attend dans le fumoir. »

Lunacy avança dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée sans regarder autour d'elle, insensible à la beauté des boiseries, à la hauteur du plafond ou à l'éclat du lustre en cristal. Derrière elle, le Joker n'essayait pas de cacher son admiration : les yeux levés vers les immenses tableaux, il lâcha un ricanement surpris en réalisant que c'était la plus grande demeure qu'il lui ait été donné de visiter. Il suivit Lunacy dans une pièce sombre, chaleureuse, où un feu grandiose brûlait dans une cheminée en marbre et dominée par une immense table de billard. Des fauteuils clubs en cuir étaient disposés à plusieurs endroits de la pièce, près d'un chariot doré où était posée une bouteille en verre emplie de whisky. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Sofia Falcone, superbe dans une robe de soirée, un chignon relevant ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Nous recevons, ce soir. » expliqua-t-elle avec léger sourire. Elle salut Lunacy d'un signe de tête doux, et ignora superbement le Joker. « Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Nous voulions te rencontrer, en effet. Je te présente le Joker, même si tu sais forcément qui il est. »

« Je le sais, en effet. » acquiesça l'héritière, glaciale. Elle répugnait visiblement à le recevoir chez elle, mais n'en dit pas davantage.

« Nous sommes venus pour te proposer des parts dans l'entreprise de Daggett que nous allons détourner et récupérer. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclamèrent le Joker et Sofia Falcone d'une même voix. Ils se dévisagèrent, conscients d'être tous deux à la merci de Lunacy, et quand ils se tournèrent vers la criminelle, elle avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Nous devrions nous asseoir. » conseilla-t-elle. Le Prince du Crime et l'héritière Falcone s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en cuir foncé, et elle s'installa sur la table de billard, les pieds dans le vide, sous le regard désapprobateur de la propriétaire.

« Je sais que ton père n'aime pas qu'on abîme sa table, mais nous y avons fait bien pire, tu ne crois pas ? » taquina Lunacy avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ignora le regard assassin du Joker qu'elle sentit peser sur elle, amusée : elle seule semblait être à l'aise et elle prenait un malin plaisir à malmener ses deux interlocuteurs. « Donc. Les affaires. Il se trouve que nous avons fait un travail de sape pour déstabiliser les entreprises de Roland Daggett depuis quelques temps. Ses salariés sont en grève, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons fait tuer ses douze actionnaires principaux. Nous lui avons porté le coup fatal aujourd'hui, en lui envoyant une vidéo qu'il ne voudra pas voir diffusée, quel qu'en soit le prix. Nous lui rendrons visite en partant de chez toi, pour qu'il nous signe les papiers de cession de ses entreprises. »

Sofia écoutait avec attention. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle avait du mal à cacher sa stupeur face à une action aussi risquée et démesurée.

« Vous allez vous mettre absolument toute la ville à dos. Mon père, Maroni, Gambol… Personne ne voudra traiter avec vous. Vous n'êtes clairement pas faits pour jouer dans cette cour. Sans vous offenser. »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes différents de vous, Dieu merci ! » intervint le Joker que les deux femmes ignorèrent.

« Si vous ne jouez pas avec nous, vous irez aller expliquer aux citoyens de Gotham qu'ils n'auront plus les traitements médicaux dont dépendent leur survie. Nous détiendrons la santé de toute la ville, tu sais ? Il ne sera pas question de nous ignorer, les pouvoirs en place n'auront pas d'autre choix que de travailler avec nous. Ton père inclus. » coupa Lunacy, agacée. « D'autant plus que la famille Falcone aurait des parts dans cette entreprise. Quinze pour cents. »

La criminelle fit un sourire carnassier à l'héritière en s'approchant d'elle et en s'asseyant sur le bras de son fauteuil. Elle la fixa dans les yeux et attendit que Sofia ne parle.

« Contre quoi ? » demanda enfin cette dernière en se redressant doucement. A côté d'elle, le Joker avait enfoncé ses doigts dans le cuir du fauteuil et s'obligeait à garder un visage neutre –aussi neutre qu'il puisse être avec son large sourire peint en rouge.

« Contre notre amnistie à tous les deux. » répondit Lunacy en se relevant et en montrant le Joker du pouce. « Grâce à tes relations avec le procureur et les juges. »

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça. »

« Tu as tous les pouvoirs, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« Alors disons que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Tu veux me voir crever en prison ? C'est dur. » couina la criminelle, théâtrale.

« Toi, pas forcément. Lui, en revanche, je m'en fiche. »

« Lui, il t'emmerde. » intervint le Joker en grinçant entre ses doigts. Lunacy lança un bref regard en sa direction, et sourit en voyant qu'il se retenait pour ne pas bondir sur la fille de Don Falcone.

« Je vais devoir aller faire la proposition à ton père, dans ce cas. » continua Lunacy en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte. « Ce qui est dommage pour deux raisons… »

Elle attendit que Sofia morde à l'hameçon et revint vers l'héritière quand cette dernière demanda quelles étaient ces raisons.

« La première, c'est que tu es visiblement incapable de voir les opportunités et de gérer l'entreprise familiale seule, aveuglée par tes griefs personnels. Ton père doit donc intercéder, puisqu'il saura se montrer raisonnable et saisir sa chance avec nous. La seconde, c'est que je voulais te proposer cinq pour cent, à toi seule. Pour que tu puisses t'émanciper un peu du joug de Carmine, et mener tes affaires de ton côté. »

« Vingt pour cent au nom de Falcone, donc ? »

Le Joker se leva d'un bond et attrapa Lunacy par le bras, la tirant à sa suite au fond du fumoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Lunacy se dégagea et lui fit un sourire, calme.

« Confiance. » rappela-t-elle avec douceur. Le Joker la lâcha à contrecœur et la regarda repartir vers Sofia avec un regard noir. L'héritière le fixait, ostensiblement amusée. Il était clair que Lunacy était en charge, sur ce coup-là, et elle se délectait de voir le Prince du Crime si docile. L'électricité était palpable entre les trois escrocs, et Lunacy était toujours la seule à passer un bon moment.

« Pour quand veux-tu les documents d'amnistie ? » concéda soudain Sofia.

« Demain midi. Maximum. Et j'aimerais que tu envoies une copie directement à James Gordon, également. Ça évitera qu'il mobilise trop de monde pour nous arrêter lors du gala prévu par Daggett demain soir. »

« Pourquoi cinq pour cents pour moi ? » demanda l'héritière, maligne. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait comment le monde tournait et elle connaissait bien Lunacy Crack.

« Tu annonceras demain à la presse que Falcone Industries se joint à un actionnaire majoritaire anonyme pour reprendre Daggett Industrie, suite à une proposition de vente par Roland Daggett. »

« Où ça ? »

« L'inauguration de la nouvelle usine pharmaceutique aura lieu à quelques kilomètres de Gotham à midi. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire votre entrée à ce moment-là ? »

« Parce que le Batman a flairé notre mauvais coup et qu'il nous y attendra. Nous le surprendrons par notre absence, et nous apparaîtrons le soir, lors du gala donné par les Industries Daggett –ou plutôt, Fun'n'dustries »

« C'est un nom idiot. » releva Sofia en levant un sourcil.

« C'est un nom génial ! » contra le Joker.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu la veux dans ton pieu. Objectivement, ce nom est idiot. » siffla l'héritière, mauvaise. Le Joker ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, surpris par l'attaque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et se ravisa. Il sentait le regard de Lunacy qui attendait sa réaction, et décida de ne pas en avoir.

« Nous avons un deal ? » demanda-t-il simplement en se levant pour se planter devant Sofia.

« Il semblerait. » confirma cette dernière. « Tu auras de mes nouvelles demain, avant midi. » dit-elle à l'attention de Lunacy, ignorant à nouveau le Joker. Lunacy guetta la réaction du clown, et entendit le cliquetis de son percuteur qu'il armait et désarmait frénétiquement dans sa poche. Elle décida alors d'arrêter de s'amuser, et annonça leur départ.

Quand ils furent enfin dehors, elle s'attendit à ce que le Joker lui saute à la gorge pour ses nombreux affronts, mais il n'en fit rien. Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, il attendit qu'ils remontent dans le taxi qui les avait amenés pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Nous allons chez Roland Daggett » signala-t-il au conducteur « mais avant, pouvez-vous faire un saut au Club des Sirènes ? »

Lunacy le regarda sans comprendre, et manqua d'éclater de rire quand il ajouta à son attention, l'air de rien : « Je pense que nous aurons besoin de renforts, et Harley m'a promis de se rendre disponible si j'avais besoin d'elle. »

Alors, c'était vraiment le jeu qu'ils avaient décidé de jouer ? Aussi mécontente que fascinée par la tournure des événements, elle posa son front contre la vitre glacée du véhicule, et se laissa bercer par le mouvement de la route. Ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

Quand le taxi se gara à l'adresse indiquée, il était dix-neuf heures. Le Club n'était pas encore ouvert, et le Joker fit signe à Lunacy qu'il s'y rendait seul mais cette dernière descendit du véhicule et le suivit d'un pas traînant, ignorant tout du sourire immense qu'il affichait en lui tournant le dos. Il frappa contre la porte en métal et le vigile lui conseilla de revenir plus tard, avant d'apercevoir la criminelle derrière lui et de s'excuser. Le clown sembla pardonner l'affront, et entra dans la boîte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Lunacy lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea directement vers le bar, où la serveuse habituelle mettait tout en place.

« Salut Dinah. Harley est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sombre. La barmaid lui indiqua les bureaux, et elle suivit le Joker qui entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Sur le canapé où il s'était un jour retrouvé blessé se trouvait Harley Quinn, affalée, le nez dans son téléphone. Quand ils entrèrent, son regard s'illumina, avant de tomber sur Lunacy et de se reporter sur le clown.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

« Harley, sweetie. Je suis content de te voir. » fit le Joker d'une voix chaleureuse. « J'ai besoin de toi. » confia-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Lunacy manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, et chercha ses deux acolytes des yeux.

« Il n'y a que moi. Désolée. » trancha Harley qui avait suivi son regard.

« Pas de souci. Ça va, Harley ? Tu avais l'air tendue la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisées. »

Pour toute réponse, la jolie blonde leva un majeur en sa direction et le Joker éclata de rire.

« Nous nous rendons chez Roland Daggett, pour lui mettre un peu la pression et récupérer quelques papiers, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous accompagner ? Tu sais te montrer intimidante, et nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un de fort et persuasif. »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Lunacy toussa pour étouffer un rire.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? » fit-elle en interrompant le Joker. « Je vous retrouve là-bas. Nous avons encore deux heures avant notre rendez-vous, et je vais aller m'entraîner un peu, histoire de me rendre plus intimidante, forte, et persuasive. »

Avec un sourire ironique, elle salua Harley et le Joker, et les planta au milieu du bureau sans qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Derrière elle, le clown resta les bras balans, décontenancé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Lunacy Crack menait la danse.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

Harley Quinn n'était pas une idiote. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition du Joker, elle l'avait su à la seconde où Lunacy Crack était apparue derrière lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la moindre attention de sa part, de sursauter quand il disait son nom, et d'avoir le cœur qui battait la chamade dès qu'elle le voyait sourire. C'était la haine qui dominait, toutefois, quand Lunacy Crack était dans les parages. Elle méprisait la criminelle qui se la jouait désinvolte alors qu'elle était toujours dans les pattes du clown. Ou qu'il était toujours dans les siennes, peu importait. L'ancienne psychologue perdait tout discernement pour cerner les gens, quand elle était impliquée. Et quand il s'agissait du Joker, elle s'impliquait salement.

Elle regarda Lunacy quitter le club, et fut si heureuse de se retrouver seule avec le Joker, qu'elle se persuada que son air soudain renfrogné n'avait rien à voir avec le départ de la criminelle à la veste en cuir. Elle écouta avec attention le clown lui expliquer la situation, bien qu'il ne lui révèle que le minimum d'informations, et accepta de le suivre chez Daggett si elle figurait sur la liste des actionnaires.

Le Joker accepta de lui donner six pour cent. Après tout, Sofia Falcone en aurait bien cinq à son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Penser à la mafieuse le mettait en rogne, et il entendait sans l'écouter Harley parler à côté de lui. Elle minaudait et s'équipait avec un air exagérément sensuel, le touchant en riant dès qu'il parlait, et il en avait déjà assez. Elle aussi, le mettait en rogne. Il était venu la voir pour faire râler Lunacy qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et maintenant que la criminelle était partie, il était bien ennuyé. Il attendit patiemment que le temps passe en donnant à Harley le minimum d'attention nécessaire, et elle le suivit vers le sud de la ville quand il prit la direction du penthouse de Daggett.

[…]

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, Lunacy arriva devant la tour de Daggett dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle avait décidé de ne pas attendre le Joker et de le laisser s'amuser avec Harley Quinn. Il n'y avait pas de place aux futilités pour le moment. L'opération n'était pas des plus risquées, mais elle n'était pas anodine pour autant : il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'homme d'affaires victime de chantage ait fait appel au GCPD, et le Batman rôderait certainement dans les parages. Comme beaucoup de grands patrons à Gotham, Daggett avait deux logements : il avait un manoir en périphérie de la ville, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps dans un penthouse au sommet de la tour qui portait son nom. A ce moment-là justement, l'investisseur semblait être dans son immense bureau, à l'avant-dernier étage, qui était toujours éclairé.

Lunacy sortit un grappin et le lança pour qu'il s'accroche au niveau du troisième étage de l'immense building, et escalada à la force de ses bras pour éviter de traverser le hall d'entrée, qui serait automatiquement surveillé. Elle força une fenêtre –la sécurité n'était jamais bonne au-delà du premier étage, et se faufila dans les bureaux jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur. Elle entra dans la cabine qui l'emporta au sommet, et sortit silencieusement quand elle s'arrêta à l'avant-dernier étage, une main serrée sur la clé USB dans sa poche, l'autre fermée sur un pistolet silencieux. Elle entra dans le bureau de Daggett en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, arme en avant, et fut surprise de voir que l'homme l'attendait, plutôt serein, installé derrière son bureau.

« Bonsoir. » salua-t-elle en inspectant rapidement la pièce.

« Nous sommes seuls. Vous aviez interdit la police, j'ai coopéré. »

« C'est plutôt rare quand ça arrive. Je me montrerai clémente. » Lunacy traversa le bureau d'un pas rapide et se planta devant le patron. Blanc de peur, les tempes luisantes de sueur, il la fixait avec ses yeux exorbités.

« C'est dégueulasse, ce que vous faites. »

« C'est toi qui es dégueulasse. Mentir tous les jours à ta famille, te mentir : on est plus au Moyen-Âge, tu sais ? Tu quittes tout et hop, tu pars retrouver le charmant jeune homme qui figure sur ces vidéos ! Enfin, tu es un lâche et ça me va très bien car sinon je ne pourrais pas récupérer ta compagnie. J'ai imprimé quelques papiers que tu dois signer, et tu récupèreras cette clé USB. » promit-elle en sortant quelques documents grossièrement pliées et rangées dans sa veste. Daggett les parcourut rapidement, et blêmit davantage.

« Vous me prenez tout ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

« Non, je te laisse ta baraque et suffisamment de fric pour finir ta vie tranquille. Tu mériterais de finir sans rien, après t'être engraissé sur la mauvaise santé des habitants de cette ville pendant des années, mais tu as des enfants, et j'ai un grand cœur. »

« Vous allez vous engraisser sur la mauvaise santé de ces gens tout autant que moi ! » se rebella Daggett.

« Yep, sauf que je suis officiellement bonne pour l'enfer, et que je ne dîne pas avec le maire. Ne m'agace pas, ou je vais être obligée de t'abîmer au passage. » menaça Lunacy en rehaussant son arme et en tapotant les papiers pour le presser de signer. L'homme d'affaires s'exécuta en tremblant, paraphant chaque page avec l'encre noire de son stylo hors de prix, puis il saisit une flasque de whisky posée devant son ordinateur qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Tu aurais pu m'en laisser pour qu'on trinque à cette jolie transaction » ! réprimanda Lunacy en souriant de toutes ses dents, mettant les papiers dans sa poche. Et dire que le Joker avait raté le plus beau moment de la journée pour les beaux yeux d'Harley Quinn, quel idiot. Elle allait repartir quand la vitre derrière Daggett explosa, envoyant l'homme d'affaires sur le sol, légèrement blessé. Lunacy roula pour se mettre à l'abri sous le bureau en bois massif et sortit un couteau –la surprise lui avait fait lâcher son arme à feu.

« Toujours aussi délicat ! » railla-t-elle en guise de salutation quand le Batman se redressa, majestueux, au milieu de la pièce. « Mais tu arrives trop tard, je suis propriétaire d'une multinationale ! »

« Ta place est en prison. » rétorqua le Chevalier Noir en saisissant sa cheville et la tirant pour l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Lunacy lui envoya un coup de pied au visage et se dégagea pour se relever vite, se mettant en position de combat.

« Nos relations étaient meilleures autrefois. » regretta-t-elle en faisant tourner ses poignards.

« Tu n'étais pas si mal accompagnée. » rétorqua le justicier en jetant un sheken dans sa direction pour faire diversion et en se jetant sur elle, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à un mur contre lequel il la cogna violemment, lui coupant le souffle. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, Roland Daggett rampa pour s'éloigner de la scène : il avait souvent dénigré le Batman qui interférait trop avec ses affaires, mais il était soulagé de le voir intervenir.

« Je suis toute seule, pourtant ce soir. » fit remarquer Lunacy à bout de souffle en remontant d'un coup sec son genou entre les jambes du justicier qui ne broncha pas, surprotégé. Lunacy lui cracha alors au visage pour le surprendre, et s'éloigna quand il se plia en deux, momentanément aveuglé.

« Tu es vraiment dégueulasse. » lança-t-il en la faisant éclater de rire et en initiant un combat rapproché musclé. Ils se bagarrèrent quelques secondes en silence, essoufflés. Lunacy savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire attraper, ou Bruce Wayne la renverrait en prison. Elle utilisait tous les objets à sa portée pour cogner le justicier ou les lui lancer au visage, jusqu'au moment où une déflagration bruyante retentit et où elle vit le Batman se figer. Tous deux semblèrent vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien, et se tournèrent vers Roland Daggett, qui avait trouvé le pistolet de Lunacy et s'était tiré une balle en pleine tête. Affalé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et le visage plein de sang, il avait réglé tous ses problèmes de la plus violente des manières.

Batman lâcha Lunacy en pestant et se précipita vers l'homme d'affaires, mais il était trop tard.

« Quel imbécile, il a tout signé avant. » fit remarquer Lunacy entre ses dents, encore sous le choc. Elle pensa alors seulement à s'enfuir, mais le Batman l'avait empoignée par les cheveux et lancée derrière lui pour la mettre au sol. Elle glissa sur le parquet et manqua de tomber dans le vide par la fenêtre fracassée, se rattrapant in-extremis à l'armature en métal. Le corps dans le vide, elle jeta un coup d'œil sous elle et fut prise de vertige : si elle lâchait, elle mourrait. Elle hurla alors au Batman de lui venir en aide, mais le justicier passa lui aussi inexplicablement par la fenêtre, ralentissant sa chute en déployant ses deux ailes immenses. Lunacy chercha une seconde à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, quand deux mains attrapèrent ses poignets pour la tirer vers l'intérieur. Elle reconnut les manches rouges du costume du Joker et faillit s'évanouir de soulagement quand il se pencha vers elle, la tête dans le vide, les cheveux dans les yeux, un sourire immense dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« J'arrive à temps, on dirait. »

« Ne me lâche pas. » souffla la criminelle en attrapant à son tour ses poignets pour ne pas glisser. Elle détestait la sensation du vide immense sous elle, et le Joker reprit son sérieux face à son angoisse.

« Bien sûr que non. » fit-il en la tirant vers lui. Il grimaça sous l'effort mais ne faillit pas et bientôt, Lunacy était saine et sauve. Elle s'effondra sur le sol du bureau en fixant les néons au-dessus d'elle, le Joker essoufflé à ses côtés, et éclata de rire quand elle réalisa qu'ils baignaient tous les deux dans le sang de Daggett qui les fixait, le regard vide et étrangement accusateur. Elle peina à se redresser tant elle riait, mais une main se tendit pour l'aider et c'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle remarqua la présence de Harley Quinn. La jolie blonde la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, sa fidèle masse en bois dans la main, et Lunacy comprit ce qui avait envoyé le Batman au tapis.

« Joli coup. » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en laissant Harley l'aider à se relever. « Merci. »

Harley lui fit un vrai sourire et la prit brièvement sans ses bras. Lunacy avait toujours détesté ces effusions, mais elle rendit son étreinte à la Sirène. Elles ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues, mais il était hors de question que l'une laisse l'autre en danger. Question de principe.

« Pense à faire figurer mes six pour cent sur l'acte de cession. » rappela Harley au Joker sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Et, j'imagine qu'on se verra au prochain conseil d'administration. » salua-t-elle, un faux sourire sur les lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Elle avait perdu, elle l'avait compris à la manière dont le Joker s'était précipité pour attraper Lunacy. Pire, elle avait également compris que la criminelle ne mentait pas en niant avoir voulu le séduire. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui allait au-delà d'une relation intime, au-delà de l'attachement, quelque chose qui tenait de l'alchimie, mais qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de remarquer. Elle abdiquait, c'était sa manière à elle de tirer sa révérence, et Lunacy la regarda partir, silencieuse. C'était incontestable, Harley Quinn avait l'art de soigner ses entrées et ses sorties.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, toujours au sol, le Joker attendit qu'elle ait complètement disparue pour pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin elle est partie ! Quel imbécile j'ai été, cette fille est insupportable. »

« Elle vient de me sauver la vie, alors elle n'a pas été totalement inutile. » tempéra Lunacy avec un sourire, en regardant le clown allongé dans la flaque de sang. Il jouait distraitement à dessiner avec le liquide rouge sur sa chemise, et elle s'approcha pour lui tendre la main, se tâchant au passage. Le Joker prit pleinement appui sur elle pour se lever, et regarda le corps sans vie de Daggett en laissant échapper un rire aigu.

« J'espère qu'il a signé avant. » dit-il en grimaçant, joyeux.

Lunacy tapota sa veste, l'air sûre d'elle.

« Bien sûr qu'il a signé. Je t'ai dit que j'étais la reine du chantage. »

« Mais oui, tu es la plus forte. Comme si j'en avais douté un jour ! Allez dépêche-toi. A moins que tu n'attendes le retour de Bruce Wayne ? » demanda-t-il en partant dans le couloir à son tour.

Surprise qu'il donne ce nom, Lunacy s'élança à sa poursuite et arriva à son niveau quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, madame la Reine du Chantage ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je suis le Sultan de la Déduction ? » se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil narquois et en ajustant son costume d'un air assuré. Lunacy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. A chaque fois que le Joker parlait, il la déconcertait. Et bon sang, elle adorait ça.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	32. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

Les sirènes de police hurlaient près de la tour Daggett quand le Joker et Lunacy en étaient sortis, discutant d'un pas traînant comme s'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, et ils étaient montés dans l'appartement du Chechen sans se presser. Affalés dans le canapé d'angle, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient avec tout l'argent que rapporteraient les Industries Daggett –Fun'n'Dustries comme les avaient renommées Lunacy.

« Une maison victorienne de l'autre côté de la rivière, avec un étage entier pour m'entraîner, définitivement. » rêva la criminelle en fixant le plafond. Chacun sur un bras du canapé, ils s'étaient allongés sur le dos, leurs deux têtes au centre du sofa, et énuméraient leurs listes de souhaits l'un après l'autre. Le Joker avait déjà mentionné une voiture de course et la réhabilitation du Pogo, un vieux théâtre désaffecté qu'il aimait fréquenter, et il l'écoutait avec attention.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de t'entraîner, tu pourras mandater des gens pour ce que tu voudras faire. » fit-il remarquer en lançant et rattrapant une balle en mousse au-dessus de lui.

« Et passer mes journées à faire des réunions en tailleur ? C'est hors de question, ma place n'est pas derrière un bureau. »

« La mienne non plus. Nous allons devoir chercher des collaborateurs de confiance, si nous voulons continuer de vivre aussi librement qu'avant. »

« Mouais. » fit Lunacy, pas convaincue. « Je veux dire, si quelqu'un nous prend la société, ce n'est pas bien grave, si ? Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de pouvoir pour vivre. L'intérêt, c'était de la gagner. »

« Avec le pouvoir vient l'argent. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre dans la misère. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre once d'influence, et pourtant j'ai toute la thune que je veux, tu sais. » opposa Lunacy en levant la tête vers lui pour l'apercevoir. Son visage, qu'il avait uniquement peint en blanc depuis qu'il s'était changé, était fermé et il avait arrêté de lancer la balle en l'air. Lunacy se tourna sur le ventre, son front au-dessus du sien, et il leva les yeux vers elle, distrait.

« Sérieusement, Joker. Si tu t'attaches à cette compagnie, c'est ta liberté que tu perds. Le crime paie mieux que les affaires légales, crois-moi. »

Le clown récupéra vite son sourire, et appuya son index sur le front de la jeune femme d'un air enfantin.

« Tu es rigolote à l'envers. » remarqua-t-il. Lunacy lui écrasa un coussin sur le visage pour l'obliger à se taire, et il le lui jeta dessus quand elle l'eut enfin lâché. « Tu parles de liberté, mais pour le moment nous sommes tous les deux bons pour Blackgate. » fit-il remarquer.

« Non, toi tu es bon pour Arkham. » railla la jeune femme en s'asseyant en tailleur, allumant une cigarette. Le Joker se leva pour ouvrir une fenêtre et ne frissonna pas malgré le froid glacial et sa tenue légère –une nouvelle fois, il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon qui tombait sur ses hanches et traînait inévitablement par terre. « Pourquoi tu devrais être enfermé à Arkham, d'ailleurs ? »

« Arthur Fleck devrait être enfermé à Arkham. » rectifia-t-il.

« Tu parles de lui comme s'il n'était pas toi ? »

« Il n'est pas moi. »

« Hum, je vois mieux pourquoi tu devrais être là-bas. » se moqua Lunacy en tirant sur sa cigarette. Le Joker s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et s'accroupit devant le canapé.

« Moi je dois être enfermé en asile, mais toi, tu aurais le droit d'être à Blackgate ? C'est ça, Nita Clausevitz ? »

« Ne dis pas ce nom. Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'es débrouillé pour le connaître. » pesta la jeune femme en le bousculant pour se lever. Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit sur le balcon, où il la rejoint après avoir enfilé un sweat épais, toujours pieds nus. Autour d'eux, une neige sale tombait doucement, recouvrant les toits et les trottoirs d'une fine épaisseur blanche.

« Nous aurons les documents d'amnistie demain avant midi. J'ai confiance en Sofia Falcone. » assura-t-elle pour couper court à la dispute qui menaçait. Le Joker haussa les sourcils, cynique. Il prit la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses lèvres, et tira une longue bouffée avant de la lui rendre machinalement, la faisant frissonner. Leur proximité était trop naturelle, leur complicité trop tangible et le plus dingue était qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte –il n'avait aucune notion des relations interpersonnelles, ne cherchait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et sur ses rapports aux autres. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie des choses qui la fascinait : être à ce point émancipé de tout code social, ça donnait une liberté incroyable.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il soudain. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le dévisageait, et ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Pourquoi tu portes du maquillage, même ici ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. » rétorqua-t-il.

« J'aime mieux quand tu mets des couleurs. En blanc, tu fais peur. »

Le Joker ricana et s'approcha d'elle d'un coup : « BOUH ! »

D'un geste traînant, Lunacy poussa son visage pour l'obliger à reculer, salissant sa main de blanc et laissant une trace sur sa joue. Elle fit traîner sa main une seconde de trop et se dégagea comme si elle s'était brûlée, retournant sans un mot dans la chaleur de l'appartement. Le clown pencha la tête pour la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte d'une des chambres, et se retourna vers la rue en soufflant longuement, tirant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste nerveux. Il ne prétendait pas comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient, les femmes encore moins, mais il sentait bien que Lunacy et lui dansaient la plus dangereuse des valses. Et son cœur, lancé à cent à l'heure, semblait indiquer que la musique n'était pas terminée…

[…]

Sofia Falcone était superbe, vêtue d'un tailleur-pantalon et coiffée d'un fascinator anglais noir. Sûre d'elle, elle monta sur scène à midi pile, sous les flashs crépitants des appareils photos. L'inauguration de la nouvelle usine de Daggett n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais la mort de l'homme d'affaires la veille au soir avait attiré toute la presse de la région. Chaque journal avait dépêché une équipe sur place, et Gotham TV avait même négocié une diffusion en live à la télévision, ce qui n'arrivait jamais pour ce genre d'événement. Avachie dans le canapé, un bol de céréales sur les genoux, Lunacy cria au Joker de la rejoindre : ça commençait.

Tous deux étaient partagés entre l'euphorie et la frustration de ne pas être sur place. La bonne humeur dominait cependant, puisqu'ils avaient reçu leurs documents d'amnistie, signés par le procureur lui-même, cinq minutes avant douze heures. L'enfant qui s'était présenté à la porte tenait les lettres cachetées, et bafouilla qu'il avait attendu longtemps sur le palier car l'héritière Falcone lui avait interdit de sonner plus tôt. Souriant à la tentative minable de Sofia pour prendre le dessus sur la situation, Lunacy s'était tournée vers le Joker, victorieuse.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » avait-elle exulté, papiers en main. « Gordon doit être fou de rage. Nous voilà riches, puissants, et intouchables, puisque ça semble aller de pair ! »

Le clown s'assit sur le sol, adossé au canapé, et alluma une cigarette quand Sofia commença son discours.

«_ Tout d'abord, je veux dire à la famille et aux proches de Roland Daggett que nous partageons leur tristesse. » _commença-t-elle en marquant une pose solennelle_. « Cet événement tragique, bien que sans lien avec l'annonce que je vais faire ce jour, est un coup dur pour toutes nos compagnies. En la mémoire de l'homme exceptionnel qu'était Roland Daggett, nous promettons de tout mettre en œuvre, pour faire perdurer son héritage. _»

L'audience attendait, pendue à ses lèvres, et Lunacy laissa échapper un rire : elle avait hérité du talent de son père pour intéresser les gens à ce qu'elle disait.

« _L'annonce que je suis venue faire aujourd'hui concerne directement l'avenir de Daggett Industries. Face à des difficultés pour gérer ses usines ces derniers temps, faisant face à des mouvements sociaux sans précédent et à l'assassinat de ses actionnaires principaux par Victor Zsasz, Mr Daggett avait décidé de vendre intégralement sa compagnie. J'ai l'honneur de faire partie des nouveaux propriétaires, et d'inscrire le nom de mon père et le mien dans l'histoire de cette belle entreprise. »_

Un murmure surpris souleva la foule, faisant grésiller les micros. Lunacy tapa dans ses mains, mais pour une fois le Joker ne partagea pas son euphorie et resta silencieux, tirant sur sa cigarette en fixant la télévision pour ne rater aucun mot de Sofia Falcone.

« _Mais il n'y aurait pas eu ce beau projet de renouveau sans le nouvel actionnaire principal de Daggett Industries, ou, comme nous devons désormais les appeler, Fun'ndustries. Ce dernier a souhaité rester anonyme et se présentera au grand public de Gotham ce soir, lors du gala prévu par Mr Daggett avant qu'il ne commette son acte terrible. Pour des raisons évidentes, la soirée qui devait se tenir dans son manoir a été déplacée, et je serai très heureuse d'accueillir la réception à la demeure Falcone. Merci. »_

Sofia Falcone sortit de scène sous les cris des journalistes qui hurlaient leurs questions, et Gotham TV coupa le direct pour revenir sur un plateau où se trouvaient le reporter Chuck Stevens, l'entrepreneur Maroni et une animatrice. Le débat commença, et Lunacy coupa le son de la télé.

« Hé, je voulais écouter ! » râla le Joker en se retournant.

« Jamais. C'est une règle de base, il ne faut jamais écouter ce qui se dit de tes coups dans la presse. Lire les titres, oui, ça donne la tendance et l'opinion générale, mais les détails… ils te feraient douter de tout, autrement. »

« Une vraie professionnelle. » railla le Prince du Crime.

« Oui, je sais. » rétorqua Lunacy d'un ton sec. L'ambiance entre eux était tendue depuis leur réveil, et elle respira pour éviter une nouvelle dispute. Ils devaient rester concentrer sur leur objectif, et faire de la soirée à venir le moment le plus mémorable que Gotham ait connu. De plus, il était prévu que Sofia Falcone vienne leur rendre visite, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. La jeune criminelle s'éclipsa pour aller s'habiller, et quand elle revint dans le salon, le Joker avait disparu. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle entreprit de nettoyer chacun de ses couteaux, pour s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de l'héritière Falcone.

Sofia arriva directement après son intervention à l'usine. Elle aussi semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais elle se radoucit quand elle réalisa que le Joker était absent. D'un geste élégant, elle posa sa cape sur la table à manger et s'y appuya avec classe. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle faisait une tête de plus de Lunacy qui traînait nonchalamment en chaussettes et s'adossa lourdement au mur le plus proche.

« La machine est lancée. » constata Sofia en ne sachant pas par où commencer. « Les gens sont curieux, mais tous les proches de Daggett sont fous de rage. Ils savent qu'il n'aurait jamais cédé sa compagnie pour un peu de pression et demandent l'examen des documents de cession. »

« Ils peuvent y aller, tout est vrai. »

« Je sais. Mais ils sont quand même furieux. Ils ne nous lâcheront pas facilement. Gordon non plus, d'ailleurs. Il m'a lourdement questionnée quand nous nous sommes croisés à la fin de la conférence. Il voulait savoir qui était l'actionnaire principal, mais le nouveau nom de l'entreprise ne laisse pas trop de place au doute… Il m'a également accusée d'être intervenue dans votre amnistie au Joker et toi, mais je l'ai menacé de porter plainte pour diffamation et il m'a laissée partir. »

« Que pense ton père de tout ça ? »

« Carmine se fiche des ragots tant que tout est en règle et que l'argent rentre. C'est le cas, et il est content. Il sera présent, ce soir. »

« A propos de ce soir, qu'as-tu prévu ? »

« Invités triés sur le volet, toute la bourgeoisie de Gotham sera là. Et également quelques journalistes choisis soigneusement qui pourront faire leur rapport dans la presse dès demain matin. Sécurité renforcée, alcool et petits fours jusqu'au bout de la nuit bref, la routine. Et vous, qu'avez-vous en tête ? Je te préviens, Luna, je ne veux rien de foireux. C'est déjà extrêmement risqué pour moi d'être associée à ce clown sinistre. »

« Je ne suis pas sinistre du tout ! » rectifia le Joker en entrant dans l'appartement, un large sourire sur le visage. Sofia ne le salua pas et pinça les lèvres en l'apercevant, mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui claqua une bise sur la joue, laissant une trace de maquillage.

« Nous sommes associés, maintenant ! Nous devons être cordiaux » Lunacy s'efforça de ne pas pouffer de rire face à la mine horrifiée de l'héritière, et se contenta de tousser doucement. « Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais te dire ce qui est prévu pour ce soir : sympathiser avec les nobles citoyens que tu auras l'obligeance de nous présenter, faire une entrée remarquée et remarquable pour annoncer que le Joker et Lunacy possèdent Fun'n'dustries à plus de soixante-dix pour cent, et présenter un tout nouveau produit à nos invités ! »

Lunacy plissa les yeux. Le Joker avait à plusieurs reprises mentionné un nouveau produit, mais il n'avait jamais donné plus de détails. Sofia Falcone en exigea, et le clown sembla hésiter.

« Vous verrez ce soir. Je proposerai quelques échantillons. » trancha-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire faussement désolé.

« Tu veux distribuer un produit illégal aux notables qui seront là ce soir. Super. Tu vois, quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas de notre monde et qu'il part dans tous les sens ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis lancée avec vous, putain ! » jura Sofia, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour que le sourire narquois de Lunacy disparaisse et qu'elle essaie de calmer le jeu.

« Fais-lui confiance, d'accord ? Il sait ce qu'il fait. » tempéra Lunacy d'une voix lasse. Les divagations du Joker lui importaient peu, à vrai dire. Elle n'était plus à une surprise près, et il pouvait bien empoisonner toute l'assistance au cyanure qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Lui faire confiance, mais bien sûr. Peu importe. Soyez-là à vingt heures. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise soirée à passer… » maugréa Sofia en attrapant sa lourde cape pour s'en aller. Quand elle franchit la porte, Lunacy et le Joker levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel, avant d'éclater de rire devant leur réaction commune. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas du même monde que Sofia Falcone, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, mais ils auraient été bien attristés du contraire.

* * *

_Antsybal_


	33. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

Lunacy avait quitté l'appartement du Chechen en fin d'après-midi, et le Joker ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Il était arrivé seul chez Don Falcone, et s'était avancé dans le parc sans se mélanger aux convives qui se saluait à grands renforts de compliments. En retrait, à quelques mètres des marches qui allaient jusqu'au perron, il observait sans que personne ne le voit, le visage dans l'ombre. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui, mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, cela lui allait bien. Il savait que son apparition ferait réagir, et étrangement, il n'avait pas très envie d'être seul pour apprécier le frisson d'horreur qui parcourrait les bourgeois de Gotham quand ils le verraient. Guettant chaque voiture qui arrivait, il allumait une cigarette avec l'autre et faisait trembler ses jambes nerveusement –Lunacy n'allait pas rater un événement pareil, tout de même ! Aux bordures de la propriété, il apercevait les hommes qu'il avant mandatés pour la sécurité. Sofia Falcone avait peut-être dépêché quelques vigiles habillés bien comme il faut et très polis, mais ses hommes à lui étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, et il ne faisait confiance qu'à ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre.

Un taxi arriva à la grille du parc sans y entrer et le Joker plissa les yeux pour apercevoir Lunacy. Elle était la seule personne capable d'arriver en carrosse à une soirée où elle n'était pas invitée, et de prendre un taxi sans avancer jusqu'à l'entrée à une soirée dont elle était l'hôtesse. Il eut du mal à l'apercevoir quand elle descendit du véhicule, et ne la vit vraiment que lorsqu'elle avança dans l'allée éclairée : titubant dans les graviers à cause de ses escarpins, elle portait une robe longue du même vert que les chemises qu'il portait habituellement, et s'était enveloppée d'une lourde cape pour braver le froid. Un homme se précipita à sa rencontre sans la reconnaître pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée, et le Joker se leva sans bouger, incapable d'avancer. La criminelle était superbe. Elle l'aperçut de loin et remercia son chevalier servant pour rejoindre son acolyte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant en l'air comme pour désigner le froid et la fine neige qui commençait à tomber.

« Tu es très jolie. Il est bien, ton maquillage. » complimenta le Joker sans répondre. Elle avait barré son œil droit avec un trait de maquillage noir qui montait élégamment au-dessus de son sourcil et descendait légèrement sur sa joue. Il remarqua avec trouble qu'elle portait également le collier qu'il lui avait offert, celui qu'il avait volé quand il l'avait abandonnée sur scène au Grand Théâtre.

« Merci. Je me suis dit qu'on serait bien en étant assortis. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, quoi qu'un peu classique. » fit-elle remarquer en le faisant éclater de rire. D'un geste maladroit, il arrangea ses cheveux verts en arrière, et lui offrit son bras.

« Nous devrions y aller. Prête à faire votre entrée, Miss Crack ? »

« Aussi prête que possible ! » sourit la criminelle. Elle entrait définitivement dans un cercle qui n'était pas le sien, et qu'elle avait toujours trouvé plus féroce encore que la rue : celui des apparences et des jeux de pouvoirs mesquins. Le portier demanda leurs noms à l'entrée et le Joker ricana simplement, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Quand il le reconnut, le majordome fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur, mais se ressaisit.

« Monsieur J, Miss Falcone m'a prévenue de votre présence. Soyez-le bienvenu. » dit-il sur un ton qui hurlait le contraire. D'un pas léger, Lunacy et lui entrèrent dans le hall qu'ils connaissaient tous deux pour y être venus rencontrer la propriétaire. Le lustre en cristal brillait de mille feux et mettait en valeur les robes éblouissantes des convives. Les nœuds papillon et les parures hors de prix semblaient être de mise, et des serveurs endimanchés passaient parmi les invités pour proposer des coupes de champagne. Un murmure traversa l'assistance quand les premières personnes reconnurent le Joker et Lunacy Crack, et bientôt, des dizaines de personnes étaient tournées vers eux, dans un silence de plomb.

« Luna ! Joker ! » intervint alors Sofia Falcone avec un sourire exagérément accueillant. « Vous voilà enfin ! » Elle s'approcha pour les saluer et les convives reprirent leurs discussions, tiraillés entre leur curiosité pressante et la bienséance. « Nous devrions faire l'annonce de votre place au sein de Fun'n'Dustries dès maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa-t-elle. Elle avait les joues rosies et le regard pétillant et Lunacy la soupçonna d'avoir vidé plusieurs coupes de champagnes pour faire passer la soirée plus rapidement. Il fallait du courage pour introduire en société deux criminels aussi populaires, et si Don Falcone n'avait aucun problème à s'imposer, sa fille éprouvait plus de difficulté. Lunacy chercha le mafieux du regard, mais il n'était nulle part dans le hall. Elle donna sa cape à un majordome venu la débarrasser et sentit le regard du Joker sur elle mais ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle lâcha son bras et monta les marches qui menaient à la salle de réception d'un air assuré, le menton haut, défiant quiconque de remettre sa présence en question. Le Joker la regarda monter les premières marches sans bouger, impressionné par son aplomb et sa prestance. Lui n'avait aucun scrupule à être là : il se fichait bien d'être pointé du doigt, dévisagé ou moqué. Il rattrapa son acolyte en courant, obligeant les invités qu'il croisait à baisser le regard par sa seule aura. Il s'amusa à lancer un clin d'œil à une jeune femme qui le regardait, terrifiée, et éclata d'un rire sonore. Devant lui, Lunacy leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Ne pouvait-il pas être discret, par égard pour Sofia Falcone déjà morte de honte ?

Dans la salle de réception, une estrade basse avait été installée, équipée de micros et d'enceintes, et des lumières sublimaient la pièce, dont les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries et dont le plafond était incroyablement haut. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, et la salle se remplit progressivement, tout le monde ayant suivi les deux invités inattendus pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Dans un coin, Lunacy remarqua le reporter Chuck Stevens, qui griffonnait sur un carnet, et se fendit d'un sourire quand Carmine Falcone approcha, les bras grands ouverts.

« Ma petite Lunacy ! » s'exclama-t-il affectueusement en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. « Nous ne nous étions pas quittés dans les meilleures dispositions possibles, mais c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir à nouveau dans ma demeure. Ha, tu ne serais pas Lunacy Crack si tu n'inventais pas un coup tordu chaque semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'audace paye, et je suis ravi de faire partie de ta nouvelle aventure. » charria-t-il avec un rire gras et un accent italien plus prononcé que d'habitude. Lunacy le soupçonna de l'accentuer pour impressionner ses convives, mais s'inclina poliment.

« Je vous dois des excuses pour vous avoir doublé la dernière fois. » sourit-elle humblement.

« Tu avais flairé un partenaire meilleur que moi, je dois bien l'avouer ! » reconnut Falcone avec un clin d'œil en se tournant vers le Joker. Il lui tendit une main que le Joker serra avec un sourire sciemment menaçant, et Lunacy remarqua que l'italien ne s'attarda pas avec le clown. Si seulement elle aussi pouvait avoir ce don de faire fuir les gens sans même prononcer un mot, elle l'utiliserait volontiers…

« Si vous voulez bien, je vais vous présenter. » coupa Sofia avec un air sévère. Elle ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son père pour les deux criminels, et désapprouvait visiblement son emballement. D'un pas assuré, elle monta sur scène, et imposa le silence dans l'assistance sans le demander.

« Mesdames, messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ce soir pour célébrer un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire de l'industrie pharmaceutique à Gotham. Je dis à nouveau avec émotion ma peine, et celle de tous ceux qui font désormais partie de la compagnie Fun'n'Dustries, face au drame qui touche ce jour les proches de Roland Daggett. Comme je vous l'ai promis plus tôt aujourd'hui lors de l'inauguration, il est temps de vous présenter ceux qui sont désormais les propriétaires et directeurs généraux de cette honorable compagnie : Lunacy Crack et le Joker ! »

Sofia leva son verre d'un geste exagérément festif, et supplia presque du regard l'assemblée de réagir, mais il n'y eut aucun applaudissement. Nullement gêné par l'absence de réaction, le Joker fit un signe à l'assistance et attrapa le poignet de Lunacy qui se dégagea.

« Hors de question. C'est ton job. » rappela-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la scène en s'excusant à voix haute à chaque personne qu'il bousculait. Il salua Sofia qui quitta l'estrade soulagée, et fit un grand sourire à l'assistance, provoquant quelques rires nerveux.

« Ne faites donc pas ces mines sinistres, je ne vais pas vous manger ! » promit-il avec un petit rire. Il entrouvrit sa veste et plusieurs personnes sursautèrent, mais il montra d'un geste théâtral qu'elle était vide. « Pas d'armes, vous voyez ! Bien sûr, je ne promets rien pour ma collègue, qui est libre de ses actes, mais je peux vous assurer à quatre-vingt pour cent qu'il n'y aura aucun mort ce soir. Quatre-vingt-dix. » ajouta-t-il, magnanime. Lunacy, les lèvres pincées, s'empêcha de pouffer de rire : les gens autour d'eux avaient visiblement envie de partir en courant, et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

« La dernière fois que je suis monté sur scène, c'était au Pogo Comedy Club, pour faire un spectacle comique qui n'avait pas beaucoup emballé le public, et je suis heureux d'être là, ce soir, avec un but plus grandiose. Ha non. » corrigea-t-il. « La dernière fois c'était chez Murray. » se reprit-il comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Une femme au fond de la pièce lâcha son verre qui se brisa dans un grand fracas et le Joker la fixa, neutre, pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je comprends votre désarroi. » fit-il, soudain sérieux. « Un clown comme moi, un criminel à la tête d'une entreprise aussi importante. Mais si vous me connaissez, vous savez également d'où je viens. Et de là où je viens, dans ces quartiers minables que vous laissez pourrir, on a besoin de médicaments, on a besoin de traitements à des prix abordables. Tout cela peut vous paraître une immense blague, et ç'en est probablement une. Je n'ai pas vocation à faire le bien, je n'ai pas l'ambition de lancer un mouvement social pour rétablir la justice. J'ai bel et bien l'intention de profiter de Fun'n'Dustries pour m'établir durablement à Gotham et servir mes affaires personnelles –vous le faites tous ! » accusa-t-il sévèrement. « Mais pour ce qui est de la production de produits pharmaceutiques, nous nous engageons, avec Lunacy Crack, à laisser cela aux personnes compétentes qui continueront de les produire avec leurs connaissances, et leurs savoirs. »

Don Falcone applaudit avec conviction, et il fut rejoint par plusieurs de ses amis et bientôt, toute la salle applaudissait timidement, réchauffant passablement l'atmosphère. Le Joker ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sembla se raviser, et il quitta l'estrade d'un pas dansant pour rejoindre Lunacy au moment où l'hôte principal invitait tous ses convives à profiter de la soirée. Etrangement, les mots du Joker avaient convaincus l'assemblée. Gotham ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres villes –ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un événement aussi étrange se produisait, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Les bourgeois, qui avaient d'abord eu peur de voir leur univers chamboulé par le Joker et Lunacy Crack, avaient tous pris la décision d'accepter ce qu'il se passait, et d'en tirer le meilleur profit possible, à l'image de Don Falcone.

« Tu as été très bien. » reconnut Lunacy quand le Joker s'approcha d'elle.

« J'avais une blague sur le fait que certains d'entre eux buvaient en ce moment notre nouveau produit, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils l'apprécieraient. » chuchota le clown en riant, les yeux brillants. Lunacy s'étouffa avec la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait de boire, et il la rassura.

« Il n'y a rien dans ton verre. Mais tous les hommes de l'assemblée se lèveront demain matin avec une crise de rire incontrôlable qui durera plusieurs heures. »

« Demain matin ? »

« Effet à retardement. » expliqua brièvement le Joker avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en costard qui venait lui serrer la main pour se présenter. Lunacy écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Maroni, et fixa son verre avec suspicion. Le Joker était-il sûr de ne pas l'avoir droguée ? La soirée était si étrange… et elle ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_Antsybal_

\- Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier -  
(et ça me brise un peu le coeur...)


	34. Chapitre 33

Ce chapitre pour SaYuriPetitLys. Ton soutien a été incroyable, merci.

**Chapitre 33**

La soirée battait son plein maintenant que la glace avait été brisée par le Joker et Sofia Falcone. Tout le monde voulait désormais parler au Prince du Crime et à Lunacy Crack, et quand Gambol succéda à Maroni, la criminelle s'éclipsa, plus mal à l'aise que le clown dans ces discussions mondaines. Le Joker, lui, semblait s'accommoder. Il avait conscience qu'il était observé comme une bête de foire, mais personne n'osait lui faire d'affront et il saluait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Les femmes, étrangement, restaient en retrait, à l'exception de deux jeunes filles qui insistaient pour discuter avec lui. Lunacy les observait du coin de l'œil en se déplaçant entre les convives, amusée : elles rêvaient peut-être de passion et de frissons, mais tout ce qu'elles gagneraient en se frottant à un gars comme le Joker serait une relation abusive et l'assurance de ne pas en sortir indemne.

« Tu es ravissante. » salua un homme qu'elle dévisagea avant de répondre. Bruce Wayne était de loin l'homme le plus séduisant de la ville, mais ses manières de milliardaire bien sous tous rapports insupportaient la criminelle.

« C'est gentil. Mais il est inutile de faire semblant, alors que tout ce que tu veux c'est m'amener à l'écart pour m'étrangler. » rétorqua Lunacy en haussant les sourcils.

« Trêve de proposition indécente, Lunacy, je suis un homme pris désormais. » gronda le justicier en regardant une jeune femme vêtue de noir un peu plus loin. Selina Kyle, comme à son habitude, se fondait impeccablement dans le décor. « Le commissaire Gordon m'a montré vos documents d'amnistie. Il est furieux. »

« Et toi, l'es-tu ? »

Wayne haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas d'issue heureuse pour le Joker et toi. Un jour ou l'autre, vous commettrez un acte qui vous conduira en prison ou à la mort. Une action que vous n'aviez pas jugée risquée, mais qui aura raison de vous. »

« Je te croyais moins déprimant que ton alter ego, mais tu n'es pas plus joyeux ! » le réprimanda la jeune femme. « Tu ne finiras pas mieux que nous avec les activités que tu mènes, mais tu iras vers ton funeste destin en t'amusant beaucoup moins. C'est dommage. »

« Je protègerai Gotham et ses habitants tant que vous serez là pour les mettre en danger. Je n'arrive pas à percevoir l'intérêt que vous avez à détourner Daggett Industries, mais je veillerai. »

« Le Joker a tout bien expliqué, pourtant. Tu ne devais pas être très attentif. »

Agacé, Bruce saisit le bras de la jeune femme mais la relâcha quand le Joker apparut de nulle part.

« Tut tut tut, on ne violente pas les femmes, Monsieur Wayne. On ne violente personne d'ailleurs, où sont vos manières ? » siffla le Joker, très agressif malgré son grand sourire. Bruce déglutit et hésita visiblement à étrangler le clown, mais il se ravisa et regarda Lunacy.

« A bientôt, sur mon toit ou ailleurs. » salua-t-il poliment avant de tourner les talons.

« Il est tellement mélodramatique. Mais dans un style tragique très à lui. » commenta le clown en le regardant s'éloigner. Lunacy lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes, et il la suivit sur la terrasse –il s'amusait suffisamment pour passer un bon moment, mais il étouffait au milieu de tant de mondanités. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, plusieurs personnes jetèrent leurs cigarettes et rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri, soucieux peut-être que l'un d'entre eux ne commette un acte de folie ou qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Quelques badauds ne leur prêtèrent pas attention, et Lunacy allait allumer une cigarette quand le Joker lui offrit sa main.

« On danse ? »

« On n'entend même pas la musique correctement. » objecta la criminelle. Mais le Joker ne bougea pas, main en l'air, et l'entraîna dans une valse bancale, sur le rythme qu'ils percevaient depuis l'intérieur. Il semblait adorer danser, et Lunacy se laissa prendre au jeu quand il la fit tournoyer sous les regards méfiants des convives restants. Le rythme changea à l'intérieur et accéléra, et le Joker accéléra aussi, transformant leur valse en un rock improvisé et inédit. Aussi étrange que sa danse puisse être, il était plutôt doué : il guidait sa partenaire fermement, l'amenant où il voulait l'amener, et la fit tourner plusieurs fois en riant, rattrapant sa main in-extremis pour la coller à lui et recommencer en suivant la mesure. La musique se termina et il fit basculer Lunacy en arrière, se penchant sur elle pour accompagner son mouvement. Une main dans la sienne, l'autre accrochée à son épaule, la jeune femme riait aux éclats, et il eut envie de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

« Quel danseur… Mais c'est que tu cumules les talents. » fit soudain remarquer une voix féminine, sarcastique.

« Ne bouge pas Lunacy, j'ai comme l'impression que ce chat-là à des puces. » prévint le Joker d'un air mauvais, déçu de voir leur danse s'interrompre.

Lunacy lui mit une tape sur l'épaule pour le réprimander et s'approcha de Catwoman pour la saluer, essoufflée par leur danse.

« C'est que l'ambiance est chaude, ou tu as une résistance au froid particulièrement accrue ? » continua la cabrioleuse, consciente de mettre les deux associés mal à l'aise.

« L'ambiance est probablement chaude ce soir, puisque ton mec m'a proposé de m'amener à l'écart pour m'étrangler… » rétorqua Lunacy en refusant de rentrer dans la dispute que Selina voulait voir éclater. « Comment va Ivy ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle était conviée ce soir, mais elle ne voulait pas te voir avec lui. »

« Si je peux donner mon avis, cette fille a un gros problème de possessivité. » intervint le Joker avec un air expert. « Ou alors, elle te considère plus qu'une amie. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ta future Sofia ! » plaisanta-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Selina le regarda en haussant un sourcil sardonique et étouffa une exclamation.

« Tu serais le premier ennuyé si c'était le cas. » trancha-t-elle, hautaine. Le Joker la fusilla du regard et Lunacy l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Et Harley ? Comment va-t-elle ? J'imagine qu'elle tient le club, ce soir ? »

« Des mondanités, vraiment, Luna ? On est condamnées à ça, désormais ? »

« Tu refuses tout dialogue et tout changement, Selina. » objecta Lunacy d'une voix calme.

« Je refuse de parler à ce taré, oui. Ne le prends pas mal. » dit-elle au Joker qui ne broncha pas, le regard fixé sur Lunacy comme pour sonder ses réactions. « Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu lui trouves, Luna. Tu avais tout, tout pour arriver au sommet et tu t'es faite retourner le cerveau en l'espace de quelques mois. Pour quoi ? C'est quoi qui te fait tout foutre en l'air ? Les cheveux verts, le maquillage ? Le rire hystérique ? C'est quoi qui te plaît assez pour tout bazarder ? »

« Tu possèdes un club minable, et je suis à la tête d'une grande compagnie de Gotham, Kyle. » rappela Lunacy d'un ton glacial. La conversation dégénérait, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se donner en spectacle. Par chance, la plupart des badauds étaient rentrés à cause du froid, et personne ne se risquait à sortir maintenant qu'ils étaient si près des portes.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu t'es complètement perdue, on ne te reconnaît plus. Et maintenant, ce maquillage idiot… » cracha Selina en montrant le visage de Lunacy d'un geste désespéré.

Lunacy explosa alors. Elle en avait assez qu'on lui dire quoi faire, comment le faire et avec qui. Elle en avait assez que toutes ses sautes d'humeurs soient imputées au Joker, lui enlevant toute responsabilité. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être manipulée et dirigée par un homme pour agir bêtement, elle savait le faire seule et même si ses actions déplaisaient à son entourage, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait jamais été raisonnable, mais tant qu'elle restait dans les clous, ça convenait à tout le monde. Maintenant qu'elle s'exprimait et qu'elle agissait enfin à sa guise, en revanche, tout le monde avait un avis à donner. Le Batman, Sofia Falcone, Poison Ivy ! Même le Pingouin s'était permis de faire fuser quelques commentaires !

Elle cracha tout cela au visage de Selina Kyle, sans crier pour ne pas faire de scandale, et tourna les talons en rentrant dans la salle. Le Joker et Catwoman se dévisagèrent un instant, et le clown bougea le premier, courant après la criminelle pour la rattraper : elle devait rester dans les parages, c'était leur soirée. Par chance, Lunacy avait traversé la salle et pris les escaliers en direction de la sortie, et quand il arriva sur le perron, il la trouva debout, dans l'herbe recouverte d'une fine couche de neige qui avait arrêté de tomber. Agitée, elle essayait d'allumer une cigarette avec un briquet cassé, et il approcha pour l'aider, en silence. Il la laissa sans rien dire quelques secondes, et elle vida enfin son sac.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! » commença-t-elle sur un ton d'excuses. « Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tout le monde s'évertue à m'éloigner de toi, au prétexte que je perds toute notion de ce qui est raisonnable ou pas ! Tu sais ce que c'est, leur problème ? » demanda Lunacy en pointant le Joker d'un doigt accusateur. Il ne se risqua pas à répondre, et elle continua. « C'est le profit. Ça ne pose problème à personne quand je tue, arnaque ou cambriole pour leur compte. Forcément, mes décisions sont rationnelles, puisqu'elles rapportent. Mais quand j'agis pour le seul plaisir de me sentir vivante, là, c'est une autre histoire ! Là, tout le monde s'en mêle et voudrait me remettre une muselière. »

Le Joker, planté au milieu du parc, hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il était décidé à la laisser s'exprimer, et frottait nerveusement ses doigts entre eux dans la poche de son costume. Le froid lui brûlait le visage, mais Lunacy ne semblait pas le sentir, malgré sa robe légère.

« Tu me trouves idiote ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant soudain. Sa réponse semblait importer, alors il nia d'un signe de tête.

« Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontrés ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Celui où tu as égorgé un flic en plein spectacle et où j'ai essayé de de tuer ? Le soir où je suis partie en courant ? »

« Non. Notre vraie rencontre. Le soir de mon ascension. »

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle était restée en retrait de la manifestation tandis qu'il s'élevait, puissant, et le Joker s'était retourné vers elle en la fixant comme s'il _savait_ qu'elle était là. Y repenser la fit frissonner d'inconfort. Elle n'avait jamais su si elle avait imaginé son regard, mais il lui confirmait que non. Il l'avait vue, malgré l'hystérie générale, la fumée et le bruit.

« Ce soir-là, je savais que tu étais là, au-dessus de la foule, au-dessus de leurs cris sauvages. Tu n'étais pas encore assez libre pour nous rejoindre, et probablement trop fière pour m'acclamer, mais j'ai senti sans même te voir que tu avais plus de potentiel que quiconque dans cette ville minable. Ne doute pas de toi, jamais. »

Lunacy resta un instant silencieuse, le souffle court face à une telle déclaration.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je les emmerde. » dit-elle soudain dans un rire désabusé. « C'est vrai, je les emmerde. Je n'ai pas de compte à leur rendre. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, de vivre comme si rien n'avait d'importance, d'avancer comme tu me l'as appris. Je sais exactement ce que je fais, j'ai une totale confiance en toi et s'ils ne peuvent pas l'accepter, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'eux pour avancer. » dit-elle, convaincue, en le fixant comme si elle attendait sa réaction.

S'il resta immobile une seconde, le Joker ne tarda pas à réagir. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas et plaqua ses lèvres au siennes, attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Lunacy chercha son souffle, surprise, et l'enlaça à son tour en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle lui rendit son étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'embrassant autant qu'il l'embrassait, le mordant parfois, se fichant bien du maquillage qui s'étalait sur son propre visage. Elle l'agrippa par le col de sa veste rouge pour l'attirer encore plus contre elle et il l'enlaça étroitement, serrant sa taille d'un bras, continuant de tenir son visage de l'autre main. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues secondes, vacillant, titubant, manquant de tomber dans l'herbe gelée à de nombreuses reprises, ignorant les quelques invités qui traînaient devant le hall et se fichant bien des majordomes et des valets. Lunacy ralentit leur étreinte un instant, attrapant son visage pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, déposant quelques légers baisers sur ses lèvres en riant, et l'attira à sa suite dans le hall d'entrée en courant joyeusement. Une main dans la sienne, elle se dirigea droit vers le fumoir qu'ils avaient déjà visité ensemble, et verrouilla la porte derrière eux en reprenant son étreinte. Le Joker la plaqua sèchement contre le panneau en bois de la porte et elle geint en embrassant la douleur. Son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre était noué et jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu un tel désir, une telle impatience. Maladroitement, elle se débarrassa de la veste du clown et arracha tous les boutons de sa chemise pour la faire tomber au sol. Le Joker prit plus de précaution avec sa robe qu'il fit glisser sur le sol sans cesser de l'embrasser partout où il pouvait, dans son cou, sur son visage. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient dès qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre et il la souleva pour l'amener jusqu'à la table de billard où il reprit son étreinte, les jambes de la criminelle nouée autour de sa fine taille.

« Tant pis pour billard de Falcone. » rit Lunacy en se jetant en arrière. Le Joker l'admira une seconde, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser encore. Instinctivement, il attrapa sa gorge et retira aussitôt sa main en s'excusant, mais Lunacy le rattrapa en fixant son regard dans le sien.

« Plus fort. » souffla-t-elle en pressant ses doigts sur son cou. Ils se laissèrent alors emporter dans une danse endiablée et colorée, marquant l'autre avec passion, pour ne faire plus qu'un et devenir plus forts, plus libres encore qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils dansèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et jouèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se laissent tomber, épuisés, sur le tapis hors de prix du fumoir. Incapables de parler, ils restèrent là de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle sans jamais se lâcher. Puis, la musique sembla reprendre doucement, et ils entamèrent une danse plus lente, le souffle court, dans un mélange de sueur et de maquillage. Rien ne comptait plus que leur étreinte.

La nuit, comme le reste du Temps, leur appartenait enfin.

F I N

* * *

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, d'avoir fait vivre Lunacy et le Joker. _  
_Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis général sur cette histoire donc si vous ne l'avez jamais donné, n'hésitez pas._

_Je reviens très vite avec un épilogue._

_Antsybal_


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les amants terribles avaient quitté la demeure Falcone main dans la main alors que la fête battait encore son plein. Ignorant les regards horrifiés des invités qu'ils avaient croisé et qu'ils ne pouvaient duper, avec leurs maquillages dégoulinants et leurs vêtements déchirés, ils avaient braqué un chauffeur privé pour rentrer à Gotham et avait parcouru les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'appartement du Chechen –leur appartement, à pied. En silence, ils avaient profité de la tendresse que la nuit leur offrait, conscient qu'elle ne durerait pas. Dès l'aube, ils recommenceraient probablement à se disputer, se battre, se trahir parfois. Ils le savaient, mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils se comprenaient d'une manière que personne ne saisissait, et à leur manière –brutale, animale, froide, ils s'aimaient.

Dans l'appartement du Chechen, ils s'étaient blottis sur le canapé, se serrant du même côté sous des couvertures, et avaient attendu que le jour se lève sans parler. A plusieurs reprises, Lunacy avait tenté de croiser le regard du Joker, mais il semblait en proie à un combat immense, et quand elle s'éveilla avec le soleil, il avait disparu.

Elle respira longuement pour écraser le sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait, et sursauta quand il entra dans l'appartement avec les journaux du jour, vêtu de son costume habituel et de son maquillage impeccable.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux. « Tu croyais que j'étais parti ? »

Lunacy ne répondit pas et il haussa un sourcil moqueur, comme si l'idée seule était absurde. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir.

« J'ai une idée pour notre prochain coup ! » s'exclama-t-il en toussotant pour reprendre contenance. « Que dirais-tu de faire campagne pour les prochaines municipales ? La tour Daggett est jolie, mais j'ai entendu dire que le bureau du Maire est encore plus impressionnant ! »

Joker, maire de Gotham ? Le visage de Lunacy s'éclaira doucement, et elle éclata de rire, entraînant le Joker dans son hilarité. Il n'y avait aucun doute : tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux, ils ne s'ennuieraient plus jamais ! Ils vivraient.

* * *

_A bientôt, peut-être ? _  
_Merci pour tout_

_Antsybal_


End file.
